A Noiva Raptada
by Princess Angel Flamenguense
Summary: De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...
1. Chapter 1

**A história se chama A Noiva Raptada e pertence a Barbara Cartland bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi**

**De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...Passos se aproximaram e o pano que cobria seu rosto foi retirado. Usagi abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem muito diferente do que esperava!**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Usagi Tsukino desceu da carruagem e olhou de forma apreensiva para a casa grande e de aspecto desolado, que não visitava há algum tempo.

Certamente encontraria muitas coisas que necessitariam de sua atenção assim que ultrapassasse a porta de entrada, mas sentia-se tão exausta que só pensava em descansar.

Dizia a si mesma que era ridículo sentir-se assim. Afinal, sua irmã Minako precisava dela, e sem a sua supervisão a casa de Londres devia estar numa grande confusão.

Já fazia mais de um ano que seu pai, um notável cavaleiro, sofrerá um acidente enquanto cavalgava.

Sir Kenji Tsukino era um homem muito inteligente e um ilustre criador de cavalos, muito admirado no condado onde vivia. Mas ninguém, por mais que gostasse dele, podia dizer que fosse um bom paciente.

O acidente de montaria resultará numa perna quebrada, várias costelas fraturadas e inúmeros ferimentos que tinham demorado muito a sarar.

No campo era impossível encontrar enfermeiras de confiança. Portanto, coubera à filha mais velha, Usagi, a responsabilidade de cuidar do pai, o que não era tarefa das mais fáceis.

Quando sentia dores ele tinha que ter alguém para atormentar, e era Usagi quem ouvia suas imprecações e suas queixas. Ele reclamava continuamente contra o fato de que nem ela nem os médicos pareciam ser capazes de pô-lo de pé novamente.

Usagi ouvia tudo calada, pois sempre fora muito devotada ao pai. Gostava de ouvi-lo falar, e participava junto com ele de várias atividades, inclusive cavalgar, o que para ela também constituía um grande prazer.

Sir Kenji era um homem extremamente brilhante e culto, e como não tinha um filho homem, o que fora um profundo desapontamento para ele, criara Usagi como se fosse um rapaz. Ensinara-lhe tudo a respeito de cavalos, e tornara-a apta a montar o mais indomável deles.

Ensinara-lhe a atirar, e embora nunca lhe fosse permitido participar deste esporte essencialmente masculino quando havia convidados, eles freqüentemente saíam juntos para caçar perdizes, faisões, pombos e coelhos. Ela se tornara quase tão boa atiradora quanto ele.

No entanto, todas essas atividades cessaram quando sir Kenji adoeceu, e suas exigências para com Usagi foram tão excessivas que, finalmente, o médico da família resolveu intervir.

— Agora que o senhor está melhor — disse-lhe com firmeza — , aconselho-o a ir para uma clínica de repouso, onde os últimos vestígios de seus ferimentos poderão ser tratados de maneira adequada, com massagens, banhos quentes e exercícios especializados.

A princípio, sir Kenji se recusou a considerar tal idéia, mas finalmente disse, ainda relutante:

— Talvez o senhor esteja certo. Não quero ficar aleijado pelo resto da vida.

— Não há a mínima possibilidade disso — replicou o médico —, mas o senhor precisa do tipo certo de tratamento, que não pode ser obtido aqui, para que possa cavalgar novamente.

— Muito bem, faça como quiser. Espero que Usagi providencie para que eu não me aborreça, cercado por um bando de inválidos.

— A srta. Usagi não irá com o senhor. Sir Kenji olhou-o, surpreso:

— O que disse?

— Vou ser muito franco com o senhor, pois conheço-o há muito tempo. Além disso, já tratei de toda a família, e respeito e admiro a todos.

Ele fez uma pausa, e quando sir Kenji ia começar a falar, interrompeu-o:

— Não quero ter mais um doente a meus cuidados, o que fatalmente acontecerá se a srta. Usagi não tiver completo repouso.

— De que está falando? — resmungou sir Kenji.

— Estou lhe dizendo que o senhor sobrecarregou sua filha a tal ponto, que tenho até medo de que ela venha a ter um esgotamento.

— Nunca ouvi uma bobagem como essa!

— O senhor tem idéia de quantas horas por dia ela tem passado cuidando do senhor há mais de um ano? Pense e conte quantas vezes a manteve acordada na semana passada.

Sir Kenji pareceu sentir-se culpado, e o médico insistiu:

— Quando o senhor for para Cheltenham, onde creio que vai encontrar melhores instalações para as suas necessidades do que em qualquer outro lugar, enviarei a srta. Usagi a Londres. Ela precisa se divertir um pouco, ao invés de atuar como enfermeira gratuita e sem agradecimento.

Sir Kenji olhou-o como se estivesse a ponto de protestar, mas o médico continuou:

— Acho que agora o senhor pode passar muito bem sem a srta. Usagi. Além disso, sua outra filha, Minako, está precisando dela.

Agora sir Kenji sabia exatamente o que o médico estava insinuando.

Mesmo nos confins do campo, começavam a circular boatos a respeito de Minako. Alguns comentários haviam sido feitos por parentes que vinham de vez em quando visitar sir Kenki, e outros, de forma mais discreta, por seus amigos.

— Que diabo está acontecendo com Minako? — perguntara ele a Usagi, justamente há dois dias atrás.

— Não tenho idéia, papai. O senhor sabe que ela não gosta de escrever cartas. Ontem à noite eu estava mesmo pensando que faz muito tempo que ela não vem para casa.

— Escreva-lhe e diga-lhe que desejo vê-la.

Usagi concordou, pensando que, na verdade, aquilo era uma perda de tempo.

Sabia que a irmã se aborrecia no campo, ainda mais com a doença do pai.

— Este lugar é um necrotério — tinha-lhe dito ela na última vez em que viera para casa. — Antes do acidente de papai, ao menos apareciam alguns homens por aqui para ver os cavalos, ou então podíamos ir com ele a alguma reunião de caçadores. Mas agora...

Ela terminara a frase fazendo um gesto expressivo com as mãos. Usagi compreendeu que, depois que Minako fora para Londres, passara a considerar a vida campestre de Buckim-ghamshire muito desinteressante.

Ela mesma sentia falta das cavalgadas de que gostava tanto, das caçadas de inverno e dos muitos amigos de seu pai.

A princípio, eles apareciam sempre para perguntar sobre a saúde de sir Kenji, mas, com o passar dos meses, as visitas foram escasseando.

Usagi suspeitava que eles não consideravam muito estimulante sentar-se ao pé da cama do doente e ficar escutando suas intermináveis queixas.

Sabia agora que, embora tivesse escapado de um problema, graças ao médico da família, outro a esperava em Londres: Minako.

Era difícil imaginar duas irmãs tão diferentes uma da outra, embora fossem ambas jovens encantadoras, cada uma à sua maneira.

Usagi tinha um tipo de beleza que não causava sensação à primeira vista, mas quando as pessoas, especialmente os homens, viam Minako pela primeira vez, ficavam maravilhados com sua aparência.

A mãe dela, lady Tsukino, fora famosa por sua beleza, a ponto de ter provocado a paixão de um príncipe recém-chegado à Inglaterra.

Ele a pediu em casamento, mas, enquanto se processavam as negociações para possibilitar que um membro de uma família real estrangeira ficasse noivo de uma moça inglesa, ela conheceu sir Kenji.

Ele era extremamente bem-apessoado e arrojado, e tinha reputação de derrubar corações; ela era a mais bela moça da sociedade de seu tempo. Assim que se conheceram, apaixonaram-se à primeira vista.

Para evitar uma série de acontecimentos desagradáveis, fugiram juntos e se casaram, antes que alguém tivesse tempo de colocar objeções.

O príncipe estrangeiro ficou desolado. A família de lady Tsukino, que gozava de grande prestígio na corte, ficou furiosa com o comportamento dela, recriminando seu temperamento impulsivo.

Apesar do que todos disseram, os Tsukino foram extremamente felizes, até que, após quinze anos de uma bem-aventurança completa, lady Tsukino morreu ao dar à luz uma criança natimorta.

Sir Kenji, tresloucado por tê-la perdido, passou a se comportar de uma maneira tão desenfreada que seus amigos temeram que tivesse perdido a razão.

Mas, depois de algum tempo, mais calmo, ele fixou residência no campo e passou a dedicar-se a seus cavalos e às duas filhas.

Foi então que Usagi, com catorze anos, resolveu cuidar do pai e tentar compensá-lo pela perda da esposa.

Achava também que devia tentar substituir a mãe junto a Minako, mas tinha na verdade muito mais dificuldade de lidar com ela que com o pai.

Sua mãe fora impetuosa, impulsiva e determinada a tomar suas próprias decisões. Minako tinha o mesmo temperamento, mas era muito mais voluntariosa e quase incontrolável.

Tudo o que queria era divertir-se, e isto significava para ela, desde de muito jovem, ter a seus pés todos os homens da vizinhança, o que não era difícil, já que era a garota mais bonita da região.

Quando completou dezessete anos, Minako decidiu ir para Londres, disposta a deslumbrar a sociedade.

Por essa época, o rei estava ficando velho, e dizia-se que a sociedade não era mais tão alegre e divertida como tinha sido no tempo em que ele fora regente.

Apesar disso, Minako encontrara alguns homens elegantes, que se haviam hospedado em algumas das mansões perto de sua casa em Buckinghamshire. Eles lhe garantiram que o mundo do qual faziam parte estava só esperando por ela.

Nessa ocasião, ela encontrou também lady Luna, uma parente dos Tsukino, que ficou encantada em ser sua acompanhante.

Minako a induziu, sem que o pai e a irmã soubessem, a apresentá-la à corte assim que o rei voltasse a Londres.

Isso garantia que ela fosse conhecida e notada, tornando-a confiante no seu sucesso.

Sir Kenji, que achava difícil recusar qualquer coisa a Minako pelo fato de ela ser tão parecida com a mãe, deu-lhe o que pareceu a Usagi uma quantia astronômica em dinheiro para gastar em roupas, preferindo esquecer que a filha mais velha já deveria ter feito seu début há mais de dois anos.

— Quero que fique aqui comigo — tinha-lhe dito. — Talvez mais tarde possamos abrir nossa casa de Londres.

Usagi concordou, porque sempre fazia o que o pai pedia.

Na verdade, não estava particularmente interessada na vida social, e não se sentia aborrecida nem invejosa do que sua irmã considerava uma grande aventura.

Três meses após a ida de Minako para Londres, quando sir Kenji estava começando a pensar em ir para lá, aconteceu o desastre.

Depois do acidente, não se questionou mais a possibilidade de Usagi deixá-lo, e ele mesmo parou de se interessar pelo que a filha mais nova estava fazendo ou pelo seu inegável sucesso.

A última vez em que veio para casa, Minako comentou:

— Eu diria que sou a "namoradinha de Londres", se isso não fosse um pouco vulgar.

— Estou tão contente, querida! — replicou Usagi, pensando que ninguém poderia ser mais encantadora do que a irmã, com seus cabelos louros, olhos azuis e corpo deslumbrante.

Ela não somente tinha um rosto bonito, mas era também sedutora, travessa e extremamente imprevisível.

Era inevitável, pois, que as outras jovens a invejassem.

— As senhoras mais velhas me olham de nariz empinado e me chamam de leviana. É claro que sou leviana, comparada com aquelas lesmas. Vou a todos os lugares, sou vista em todas as festas importantes e já perdi a conta de meus namorados.

— Está pensando em se casar? — perguntou Usagi. — Afinal de contas, você tem dezoito anos, e se mamãe fosse viva, estou certa de que a aconselharia a aceitar uma das muitas propostas de casamento que tem recebido.

Usagi disse isso com muito cuidado, pois era bem provável que Minako lhe respondesse que não tinha intenção de fazer nada tão aborrecido como casar-se, quando se divertia tanto sendo uma moça livre.

Para sua surpresa, Minako disse, apoiando o queixo nas mãos espalmadas:

— É claro que já pensei nisso, e estive bem tentada a aceitar o marquês de Gazebrooke, quando ele me pediu em casamento.

— E por que o recusou?

— Ele tem quase cinqüenta anos, é convencido e pomposo. E também queria que eu vivesse na sua triste mansão de Northumberland, onde não há nada para fazer, a não ser passar o tempo agradando aos locatários, imersa em obras de caridade.

Usagi riu.

— Realmente, esse tipo de vida não parece servir para você, mas por outro lado estou certa de que teria sido um brilhante casamento.

Minako não respondeu, e Usagi perguntou:

— Você ainda não se apaixonou?

— Não! — replicou Minako firmemente. — As únicas vezes em que meu coração se abalou um pouco foi sempre por homens sem dinheiro ou sem posição social, e não sou boba de aceitar alguém assim.

— Mas você deve lembrar como papai e mamãe se apaixonaram e foram felizes juntos.

— Eu sei — concordou Minako —, mas não somos tão bobas a ponto de não perceber que uma sorte assim é rara.

Fez uma pausa e continuou:

— Na sociedade em que vivemos, jovens como eu se casam com aquele que der o mais alto lance. Noutras palavras, escolhemos o homem que tiver mais dinheiro e o título mais importante. O amor, como sempre se diz, vem depois.

Usagi estava chocada.

— Oh, Minako! Acho que está errada. Não é bom pensar dessa forma. Pode imaginar mamãe interessada em outro homem? E lembre-se de que papai sempre disse que, desde o momento em que a viu, não houve outra mulher para ele no mundo todo.

— Eu sei, eu sei! — concordou Minako, irritada. — Mas esse tipo de coisa não acontece mais hoje em dia — não para mim, de qualquer forma.

Usagi sentiu-se um pouco desesperançada. Sentia que não estava levando a irmã na direção desejada.

Sabia muito pouco sobre o cenário londrino. Por isso sentia-se ignorante e sem argumentos, limitando-se a ouvir o que a irmã lhe contava.

Minako apresentou-lhe uma extensa lista de outros pretendentes, e Usagi foi obrigada a concordar que havia algo de errado com todos eles.

Ou eram muito velhos ou muito jovens, sem atrativos ou perdulários. Minako descartava também os que tinham a reputação de gostarem de beber ou de correr atrás de mulheres.

— A verdade é que não acredito que exista o homem ideal.

— Tenho certeza de que existe — discordou Usagi —, mas tem que esperar até encontrá-lo.

— Como você mesma ressaltou, já tenho dezoito anos, e as pessoas estão esperando que eu me case. É claro que minhas rivais estão rezando para que isso aconteça o mais breve possível, pois assim não poderei mais seduzir nenhum dos namorados delas.

Olhando para o seu lindo rosto, tornava-se óbvio que ela devia ser uma ameaça muito séria para as ambições das outras moças.

Mas Usagi sabia melhor do que ninguém que seria muito difícil Minako fixar-se num homem, a não ser que ele fosse muito especial.

Conversaram por muito tempo, até que Minako, que não tinha vindo para casa desacompanhada, mas trazendo dois rapazes para escoltá-la e diverti-la, decidiu que queria a companhia deles.

— Estamos voltando para Londres amanhã de manhã — disse ela. — Taiki e Yaten acharam esta casa tão melancólica quanto eu, ainda mais agora, com papai tão doente e os criados reclamando do trabalho extra.

— Oh, querida, é culpa minha! Se você tivesse me avisado de sua vinda um pouco antes, eu teria arranjado ajudantes na vila. Da próxima vez, avise-me ao menos com um dia de antecedência.

Mas, pela expressão da irmã, sabia que talvez não houvesse uma próxima vez.

— Por favor, Minako, venha nos visitar logo — implorou. — Assim poderá me contar o que está fazendo. Fico preocupada com a possibilidade de que, sem os conselhos de mamãe, você venha a cometer erros dos quais possa se arrepender pelo resto da vida.

— Não pretendo fazer isso — replicou Minako —, e embora a prima Diana esteja sempre me pressionando para casar-me com um duque, desejo ser feliz.

— É um modo de pensar muito sensato — concordou Usagi.

Sabia que a irmã tinha idade suficiente para irritar-se com as restrições impostas pela vida no campo, e, se estivesse mais a par do que estava acontecendo, poderia ter-se empenhado em encontrar uma acompanhante mais adequada para ela do que lady Luna. Isso a fazia sentir-se culpada.

Mas era tarde demais para fazer alguma coisa, e, na manhã seguinte, viu a irmã sair numa elegante carruagem, dirigida por um dos jovens. Parecia-lhe que Minako estava indo para outro planeta, e que nunca mais a veria.

Mas agora, sob a insistência do médico, ela tinha vindo a Londres.

A porta foi aberta por um lacaio, muito elegante na libre dos Tsukino.

— Bom dia! — disse Usagi. — Espero que o tenha lhe dito para me esperar.

— Sim, senhorita — disse o criado, e correu até a carruagem para retirar a bagagem de Usagi.

Sir Kenji tinha dito a Usagi:

— Se você vai para Londres, não quero que fique vivendo às custas de meus parentes, como Minako fez no ano passado.

Diga a Rubeus que abra a casa e prepare tudo para recebê-la.

— A casa! A nossa casa? — perguntara Usagi, surpresa. — Mas lá estão somente os caseiros!

— Há outros criados — replicou o pai —, pois eu disse a Rubeus que Minako podia ir lá sempre que desejasse. Além disso, alguns dos meus amigos têm se hospedado lá quando de passagem por Londres.

— O senhor não tinha me falado disso, papai!

— Acho que me esqueci de dizer-lhe. Eles me agradeceram pela hospitalidade, sinal de que ficaram bem instalados.

Nunca passara pela cabeça de Usagi que a casa de Londres, aonde seu pai raramente ia, estivesse aberta.

Imaginava que toda a mobília estivesse coberta com capas, e que só houvesse um casal idoso tomando conta da casa.

Só agora ficara sabendo que Minako tinha a casa à sua disposição, embora estivesse hospedada na casa da prima Diana.

O sr. Rubeus não era somente o procurador de seu pai em Londres, mas tratava também de seus negócios no campo, relacionados com cavalos e pagamentos.

Na verdade, Usagi tinha pouca esperança de que ele viesse recebê-la. E foi o que aconteeeu. Quem veio dar-lhe as boas-vindas foi o velho mordomo.

— É um prazer vê-la, srta. Usagi. Fiquei sabendo que sir Kenji não estava muito bem, e pensei que a senhorita nunca viesse à cidade.

— Estou aqui agora — disse Usagi sorrindo. — Soube que a casa está aberta há algum tempo.

— Sim, é verdade. A srta. Minako tem dado algumas festas aqui, e ofereceu um grande jantar na semana passada. Ficou muito contente com tudo o que preparamos para ela.

Usagi ficou muito admirada, mas não permitiu que ele percebesse,

— A srta. Minako sabe que eu devia chegar hoje?

— Sim, senhorita. Pediu-me que lhe avisasse que estará de volta às quatro horas.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Usagi.

Caminhou automaticamente para a sala de estar, quando o velho Helios disse:

— A sala de visitas está aberta. A srta. Minako remobiliou-a, e tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

Espantada, Usagi subiu as escadas.

Se Minako estava usando a casa, por que não lhe tinha escrito contando?

Era estranho que ela estivesse dando festas por conta própria. Usagi sempre achara que a prima Diana estava encantada em entretê-la em sua casa de Islington Square.

"Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo", pensou.

Quando chegou à sala de visitas, viu que estava muito bonita. Havia lá uma profusão de flores, e Usagi concluiu que deveriam ter sido enviadas em homenagem à irmã. Havia cestas de orquídeas e arranjos de cravos, cada um com um cartão.

Parecia muito estranho que tivessem sido enviados para lá, e um pensamento súbito acudiu Usagi. Ela se virou para Helios e perguntou:

— A srta. Minako tem ficado aqui?

O velho mordomo parecia surpreso.

— Faz dois meses que ela está morando aqui, senhorita.

— Não sabia disso. Pensei que estivesse hospedada na casa de lady Luna, mas talvez ela tenha se mudado para cá também.

O mordomo sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, senhorita. Lady Luna e a srta. Minako tiveram um pequeno desentendimento. Assim, a srta. Minako mudou-se para cá. Diz que esta casa é sua e é aqui que vai ficar.

Usagi engasgou.

— Mas certamente ela tem uma dama de companhia?

— Oh, sim, senhorita. Lady Esmeralda está aqui também.

— Acho que não a conheço — disse Usagi em voz baixa.

— Lady Esmeralda é viúva. Elas estão ocupando a suíte principal, e a srta. Minako achou que a senhorita gostaria de ficar no quarto rosado.

Era extraordinário que sua irmã estivesse vivendo na casa de Londres sem que ela e o pai soubessem, e também que estivesse ocupando os quartos reservados para o pai e a mãe, e não os mais simples, destinados às filhas.

Ela mesma viera poucas vezes a Londres, antes da morte da mãe, para comprar roupas ou ir ao dentista.

Depois disso, viera somente uma vez, com o pai, para um leilão muito especial de cavalos, onde ele gastara uma grande soma, dizendo, para agradar-lhe, que precisava dos seus conselhos.

Ela nunca podia esperar que Minako tivesse aberto a casa da Londres por conta própria, sem ao menos consultar o pai, e estivesse morando lá com uma acompanhante desconhecida, que ela supunha não tivesse a aprovação de lady Luna.

Teve a sensação de ter penetrado numa espécie de labirinto, do qual seria muito difícil sair.

Por outro lado, não queria comentar o comportamento da irmã com os criados.

Foi para o quarto que lhe havia sido destinado, e quando trouxeram sua bagagem para cima, trocou de roupa.

Notando que eram quase quatro horas, dirigiu-se à sala de visitas, apreensiva com a chegada de Minako. O que será que ela iria lhe contar?

Não precisou esperar muito.

De repente ouviu o som de vozes no hall, e logo depois Minako entrou na sala, encantadora num vestido tão espetacular quanto o chapéu de copa alta, enfeitado de plumas, que usava sobre o cabelo dourado.

— Querida! — exclamou ela. — Que bom ver você! Que boa surpresa ter vindo para Londres! O que fez com papai?

— Ele foi para Cheltenham.

— E você não foi com ele?

— O dr. Artemis recusou-se a permitir que eu fosse. Disse que estou exausta de tanto cuidar de papai, o que é mais ou menos verdade, e que devia vir a Londres para descansar.

— Descansar? — Minako riu. — Não pretendo deixar que faça isso.

— Por que não?

— Porque, minha queridíssima Usagi, agora que está aqui, vou apresentá-la à sociedade, ou seja, à parte dela na qual impero como uma rainha não coroada.

Ela falou do modo convencido que costumava usar quando era garotinha e dizia a Usagi que sua boneca era maior e mais bonita que a dela.

— Não compreendo — disse Usagi. — Helios me disse que você está morando aqui com outra dama de companhia.

Minako pareceu um pouco embaraçada, e depois respondeu:

— A prima Diana e eu nos desentendemos.

— Por que motivo?

— O que você pensa? Homens, naturalmente.

— Não entendo.

— Quer saber a verdade? — disse Minako em tom de desafio. — Ela desaprovou um homem pelo qual eu me interessava, e teve a audácia de impedir que eu o recebesse em casa. Então, resolvi deixar sua casa.

— Oh, Minako, como pôde fazer isso depois de ela ter sido tão boa para você?

— Não achei que fosse bondade sua interferir na minha vida. Espero que Helios lhe tenha dito que encontrei outra acompanhante.

— Mas Minako.. . — começou Usagi. Minako ergueu as mãos para cima.

— Não, não! Não comece a encontrar erros em mim, porque não pretendo ouvi-la. Já decidi que vou viver do jeito que gosto e me divertir, e não vou permitir que ninguém, seja a prima Diana ou você, me diga o que devo fazer.

— Não estou procurando defeitos em você — disse Usagi com voz suave. — Simplesmente foi uma surpresa, querida, encontrá-la morando aqui sem o conhecimento de papai.

— Não lhe pedi porque ele podia recusar — respondeu Minako com lógica inapelável. — Você vai descobrir que estamos vivendo muito confortavelmente. Encontrei um excelente cozinheiro para preparar jantares, e Helios e dois lacaios o ajudam na copa.

— Como pode pagar por tudo isso? — perguntou Usagi

Compreendeu que tinha feito uma pergunta muito constrangedora, e percebeu que por um momento Minako hesitou, como se não quisesse dizer-lhe a verdade.

Finalmente, ela respondeu:

— Minha acompanhante, lady Esmeralda, é muito rica, e é conveniente para ela no presente momento ficar comigo.

Pela maneira como Minako falou, Usagi percebeu que lady Esmeralda devia ter algum motivo inconfessável para tal atitude.

Mas, enquanto tentava formular outras perguntas que não demonstrassem indiscrição, lady Esmeralda entrou na sala.

Ao vê-la pela primeira vez, Usagi engasgou. Nunca imaginara uma mulher tão exótica, sensual e escandalosamente atraente como aquela.

Ela estendeu a mão para Usagi, dizendo:

— Estou encantada em conhecer a irmã de Minako, e nós estamos determinadas, agora que veio para Londres, a proporcionar-lhe uma temporada muito agradável.

— É muita bondade sua.

Mas Usagi estava certa de que lady Esmeralda não tinha o mínimo interesse por ela, e somente aceitara a sua presença porque Minako insistira nisso.

Elas se sentaram, e o criado trouxe o chá, que dispôs numa mesa, exatamente do mesmo modo que sua mãe costumava fazer.

Usagi viu que o aparelho de prata tinha sido tirado do cofre e fora limpo, o que não acontecera na última vez em que estivera em Londres.

Havia muitas coisas gostosas para comer, e ela se surpreendeu quando lady Esmeralda disse ao criado que lhe trouxesse uma taça de champanhe.

Notou também que, num canto da sala, havia uma mesa que ela nunca vira antes, sobre a qual repousava um grande número de garrafas de bebida.

Aliviada, Usagi percebeu que Minako se contentava com uma xícara de chá, Pareceu-lhe muito estranho que uma senhora, especialmente tão jovem como lady Esmeralda, bebesse champanhe àquela hora do dia.

Ficou ouvindo, de olhos arregalados, Minako e lady Esmeralda falarem sobre todas as coisas que haviam feito nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, e programarem o que fariam aquela noite e nos próximos dias.

— Hoje à noite — disse Minako — temos um jantar muito especial, e há um convidado que quero lhe apresentar.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Usagi.

Viu que a irmã lançou um olhar cúmplice para lady Esmeralda antes de responder:

— Lorde Furuhata — Motoki — é um grande amigo meu.

Pelo seu tom de voz, Usagi, que a conhecia muito bem pôde perceber que se tratava de alguém realmente muito especial.

No entanto, Minako não acrescentou mais nada a respeito dele, e passou a descrever os outros convidados.

— O último, mas não o menos importante — disse Minako com outro olhar para lady Esmeralda — é o convidado mais distinto que estará aqui esta noite: o duque de Kou.

— Se ele puder escapar — acrescentou lady Esmeralda.

— É claro — disse Minako —, mas estou certa de que ele conseguirá fazê-lo.

— Ficarei furiosa se acontecer algo que o impeça de vir — disse lady Esmeralda.

Ela depositou a taça vazia sobre a mesa e continuou:

— Quero ter a melhor aparência possível, por isso vou me deitar um pouco. Meu cabeleireiro estará aqui às sete. Se você precisar dele, Minako, ele a atenderá primeiro, senão você se atrasará para o jantar.

— Direi aos criados para encaminhá-lo ao meu quarto assim que ele chegar — respondeu Minako.

Lady Esmeralda saiu da sala, deixando as duas irmãs sozinhas. Usagi ia pedir a Minako que lhe falasse mais a respeito de lorde Furuhata, mas ela disse:

— Espero que o duque não cancele sua vinda no último momento. Se o fizer, Esmeralda ficará furiosa, e vamos ter um número ímpar à mesa.

— Por que ele faria isso?

— A sua aborrecida esposa — explicou Minako. — Ela se agarra a ele como uma sanguessuga, e embora ele esteja loucamente apaixonado por Esmeralda, não quer provocar um escândalo até que tenha decidido se vai ou não fugir com ela.

Ela falou com tranqüilidade, como se o que estivesse dizendo fosse absolutamente natural.

Só quando ouviu a irmã engasgar e percebeu que seus olhos estavam tão arregalados e atônitos que pareciam tomar conta do seu rosto todo, é que Minako se deu conta de como Usagi estava chocada.


	2. Chapter 2

A história se chama A Noiva Raptada e pertence a Barbara Cartland bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...Passos se aproximaram e o pano que cobria seu rosto foi retirado. Usagi abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem muito diferente do que esperava!

CAPÍTULO II

Olhando em torno da sala de jantar, Usagi compreendeu por que Minako achava Londres muito mais interessante do que o campo.

Havia vinte convidados para o jantar, e, quando chegaram, ela achou que seria impossível encontrar em outro lugar tantas mulheres bonitas juntas, ou homens tão distintos e elegantes.

Mas não havia dúvida de que Minako sobrepujava a todos eles.

Lady Esmeralda, num vestido brilhante e com um decote que, na opinião de Usagi, era provocante, parecia estar no palco, ao invés de numa sala de jantar.

Ficou sabendo que lorde Furuhata traria um cavalheiro para fazer par com ela.

Quando ele chegou e se sentou a seu lado à mesa, verificou que todos tinham seus pares, dos quais pareciam estar muito enamorados.

Não havia dúvida de que lorde Motoki era um homem muito bonito, e era óbvio que estava loucamente apaixonado por Minako.

Usagi, conhecendo a irmã tão bem, notou que, quando ele falava com Minako, esta parecia mais animada, mais feliz e mais bonita ainda.

"Ela está apaixonada", pensou.

Achou que tudo seria mais fácil se Minako pudesse se casar até o fim do verão. Assim, não precisaria voltar para o campo no inverno, o que odiaria fazer.

Usagi quase deu um pulo quando o sr. Umino Gurio, que havia sido convidado para ser seu par, disse:

— Não posso acreditar que numa mesma família existam duas jovens tão encantadoras. Se houvesse uma dúzia como vocês, teríamos uma revolução.

Usagi riu.

— Não se preocupe. Minako e eu não temos mais irmãs nem irmãos.

Umino Gurio desviou o olhar em direção a Minako, que estava à cabeceira da mesa, flertando escandalosamente com lorde Furuhata.

— Sua irmã tem sido uma sensação — disse ele.

— Fico contente em saber que ela está se divertindo em Londres.

— No entanto, isso é uma tragédia para Motoki.

Usagi não sabia quem era Motoki, e o sr. Gurio explicou que era o primeiro nome de lorde Furuhata, e que muitas pessoas o chamavam de "To".

— Onde está a tragédia? — perguntou Usagi.

Mas, nesse momento, a senhora que estava sentada do outro lado chamou o sr. Gurio, e ela achou que ele não tinha ouvido a sua pergunta.

Deu uma outra olhada para lorde Furuhata e decidiu que de forma nenhuma ele parecia ter uma expressão trágica.

Ficou imaginando, um tanto apreensiva, que talvez ele não tivesse dinheiro, o que certamente impediria Minako de desposá-lo.

A festa foi ficando barulhenta, e as risadas aumentaram no final do jantar.

Depois, as senhoras foram para a sala de visitas e ficaram tagarelando entre si. Usagi sentiu-se isolada, pois não conhecia nenhuma das pessoas sobre as quais falavam, e ninguém parecia interessado em incluí-la na conversa.

Quando os cavalheiros se juntaram às damas, o duque de Kou, que felizmente havia chegado a tempo para o jantar, foi logo para o lado de lady Esmeralda, embora tivesse conversado com ela durante todo o jantar.

— Boa idéia! — disse ele com voz pastosa.

Olhou como eles se dirigiam para as cadeiras da parte lateral do comodo, Usagi notou que o andar dele estava um pouco incerto.

Depois que estavam acomodados, ela perguntou:

— Poderia ter a bondade de dizer-me quem são as pessoas que estão aqui esta noite? Faz anos que não venho a Londres, e para mim são todos desconhecidos, com exceção de minha irmã.

— A senhorita não será uma estranha por muito tempo. Sua irmã é a garota mais bonita que já vi, mas a senhorita a iguala em encanto, e é um prazer para mim ser o primeiro dos milhares de homens que lhe dirão isso.

Seu discurso fora bonito, mas infelizmente prejudicado pelo fato de ele ter tropeçado em algumas palavras.

— Obrigada. Agora diga-me, quem é a dama de azul que acaba de passar por nós?

Ele mencionou um nome que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes.

— Mas — continuou — está em desgraça atualmente, por ter desobedecido à proibição do marido, deixando-o e aos filhos no campo e vindo para Londres.

Usagi respirou fundo, mas não disse nada.

Tudo o que ouviu depois só reforçou sua intenção de ter uma conversa muito séria com Minako na manhã seguinte.

Como estava cansada da viagem e, como dissera o médico, exausta por ter cuidado do pai, começou a sentir dificuldade de manter os olhos abertos.

Sabia que não ficaria bem chamar a atenção sobre si mesma, assim, simplesmente esperou que Umino Gurio estivesse envolvido numa conversa com outro cavalheiro e esgueirou-se do salão.

Ao sair, viu que novos convidados chegavam ao hall, e imaginou que a festa duraria até as primeiras horas da manhã.

Sabia, no entanto, que ninguém sentiria a sua falta, e se não fosse se deitar imediatamente, cairia de pura fadiga.

No quarto havia uma criada idosa esperando por ela para ajudá-la a despir-se. Usagi lhe disse, com um sorriso:

— Estou cansada, e acho que a senhora deve estar cansada também.

— Estou, senhorita — respondeu a criada. — Temos tido muito trabalho nas últimas semanas. Festas, com convidados para jantar, quase todas as noites.

Usagi não comentou nada, mas quando ficou só, ao invés de dormir, começou a se preocupar com Minako.

Como podia estar vivendo de maneira tão extravagante, sem que nem ela e o pai soubessem?

Esse estado de coisas durava havia apenas dois meses, mas mesmo nesse tempo tão curto, ela devia ter gasto uma enorme soma — ou então lady Esmeralda. E isso não podia continuar.

Se Minako estava tão apaixonada por lorde Furuhata como ele por ela, isso resolveria todos os problemas.

Entretanto, como se um mosquitinho assobiasse no seu ouvido, ela lembrou-se de que o sr. Gurio se referira a uma tragédia, mas ela não entendera o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo.

O que seria?

Talvez seu pai tivesse falecido havia pouco, o que significava que ele não poderia se casar antes de um ano, embora isso não constituísse uma barreira intransponível.

Esse pensamento diminuiu um pouco sua preocupação, e ela estava sorrindo quando pegou no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou mais tarde do que de costume, e tocou a sineta para chamar a criada, que exclamou, ao chegar:

— Acordou cedo, senhorita!

— Cedo? Que horas são?

— Não são ainda dez horas. Usagi sentou-se na cama.

— Bem, eu venho do campo, e para mim é muito tarde. Ninguém acordou ainda?

A criada puxou as cortinas e riu. — A senhora nunca me chama antes do meio-dia, e a srta. Minako quase sempre dorme até a hora do almoço.

Obviamente não haveria oportunidade de conversar com a irmã ainda essa manhã, e quando a criada voltou com seu café da manhã, informou-lhe que Minako tinha lhe avisado, na noite anterior, que almoçaria fora.

Mio olhou para ela com uma expressão de tal intimidade que Usagi se sentiu constrangida.

Estava certa de que uma mulher que tinha um caso de amor com um homem casado não era companhia adequada para Minako.

Ficou imaginando uma maneira diplomática de sugerir à irmã que seria melhor para ela voltar para a casa de lady Luna, ou então procurar outra pessoa para dama de companhia.

Tinha certeza, mesmo sem saber nada a respeito de lady Esmeralda, de que ela devia ter má reputação.

Olhando em volta, compreendeu que as outras mulheres da sala, embora muito belas, eram todas muito mais velhas do que Minako, além de lhe darem a impressão de serem todas casadas.

Era um ambiente totalmente impróprio para sua irmã, que deveria estar convivendo com moças de sua idade.

Temia que as anfitriãs mais respeitáveis não a convidassem mais.

Sabia muito pouco a respeito da vida em sociedade, mas seu bom senso lhe dizia que era de absoluta importância que Minako não adquirisse reputação de leviana.

"Lady Esmeralda é leviana", concluiu ela. Embora não soubesse nada sobre as outras, imaginava que o mesmo podia se aplicar a elas.

Os cavalheiros eram diferentes. Em sua maioria, eram portadores de títulos de nobreza e sobrenomes importantes.

Como muitos eram criadores de cavalos de corrida, já tinha ouvido o pai falar sobre eles. Por outro lado, estava certa de que quase todos eram casados, embora não tivessem trazido as esposas para o jantar.

Logo depois que os cavalheiros se juntaram às damas, começou uma música no salão contíguo, que chamavam de biblioteca, embora houvesse lá muito poucos livros.

Eles haviam sido retirados para dar espaço à mobília de sua avó e a vários quadros que sua mãe achava desinteressantes; pois a maioria deles representava os ancestrais dos Tsukino.

Quando entrou no salão, percebeu que tinha sido modificado. Os quadros dos Tsukino tinham desaparecido, e as paredes estavam agora cobertas de veludo veneziano e grinaldas de flores.

Estava realmente muito bonito. Do teto pendia um grande candelabro que Usagi nunca vira antes. No canto oposto ao da entrada, havia um nicho onde uma pequena orquestra tocava uma valsa.

Usagi sabia que a valsa tinha sido introduzida na Inglaterra pela princesa de Lieven, e a primeira vez em que a vira ser dançada, muito mal por sinal, fora num baile de caça, no último inverno.

Agora, à luz de velas, encontrava uma graça e uma elegância inesperada ao observar os cavalheiros rodopiarem com as damas pelo salão.

Logo que a dança começou, chegaram outros convidados, todos eles cumprimentando Minako com uma exuberância que Usagi considerou exagerada.

Os cavalheiros dirigiram-se imediatamente para outro canto da sala, onde havia uma mesa com todos os tipos de bebidas, incluindo garrafas de champanhe em baldes de gelo.

Era tudo tão diferente do que Usagi esperava encontrar em sua própria casa, que ela só podia ficar olhando, admirada, até que o sr. Gurio chegou perto dela.

— Dança comigo, adorável senhorita? — perguntou ele. Ele falou com a voz um pouco arrastada, demonstrando que tinha bebido um pouco demais.

Usagi notara que, durante o jantar, além de uma comida excelente, com vários pratos que ela nunca provara, havia muita bebida, muito mais do que seu pai costumava servir.

Havia também mais criados para encher os copos, além dos dois que Minako havia dito que contratara para ajudar na copa.

"Quem estará pagando por tudo isto?", pensou consigo mesma.

Se era lady Esmeralda, como Minako insinuara, não estava certo permitir que ela fosse a anfitriã na casa de seu pai, sem a permissão dele.

De repente, deu-se conta de que o sr. Gurio estava esperando por uma resposta, e disse:

— Não sei dançar valsa, mas talvez possamos sentar e observar os outros.

Usagi estava de pé e vestida, esperando no andar térreo, quando Minako surgiu, com ótima aparência, nem de longe parecendo cansada pelos excessos, da noite anterior.

— Bom dia, querida! Você deixou a festa muito cedo. Ficou mais divertida mais tarde, quando os convidados começaram a desempenhar papéis cômicos, mas talvez isso a tivesse escandalizado.

— Diverti-me bastante, mas estava muito cansada, e pensei que teria sido muito constrangedor se eu caísse no sono.

Minako riu.

— E nós, que pensamos que você tinha bebido demais!

— Achei que um ou dois dos cavalheiros estavam um pouco "gambás" — murmurou Usagi.

Tinha usado de propósito uma gíria que aprendera com o pai, para que não parecesse uma crítica muito severa. Minako riu de novo,

— Isso não é novidade. O conde, que eu considero um homem muito maçante. teve que ser carregado para baixo por dois dos criados.

Usagi não fez comentários. E a irmã, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando, disse rapidamente:

— Se continuarmos aqui conversando, vamos nos atrasar.

— Onde vamos almoçar?

— Motoki nos levará para Ranelagh, depois assistiremos a um jogo de pólo.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, um criado abriu a porta e disse:

— Sua Senhoria está aqui e pediu que se apressem. Minako não pôde deixar de notar a ansiedade de Minako ao correr para a porta da frente, com um brilho intenso no olhar.

Lorde Furuhata estava esperando por elas numa carruagem muito elegante, de rodas altas. Era uma sorte que ambas fossem tão esbeltas, pois o veículo era feito só para duas pessoas.

Usagi ficou lisonjeada ao ver que a irmã fazia questão de incluí-la em todos os seus programas.

Enquanto se dirigiam a Ranelagh, pôde perceber melhor como Minako estava apaixonada por lorde Furuhata, e ele por ela.

Além do que diziam e do modo como olhavam um para o outro, havia momentos em que não havia necessidade de palavras, porque um sabia o que o outro estava pensando.

O grupo era mais ou menos o mesmo da noite anterior. Alguns dos homens jogaram pólo depois.

Lorde Furuhata e Minako sentaram-se bem juntos, sussurrando um para o outro, parecendo esquecidos de que muitas pessoas os observavam.

Usagi percebeu que eles recebiam muitos olhares críticos, e embora estivesse contente em ver a irmã tão feliz, era óbvio que havia pessoas que pensavam de modo diferente.

Quando eles voltaram a Londres, a apreensão de Usagi cresceu, pois percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada.

Ao chegarem em casa, Minako perguntou a lorde Furuhata:

— Virá jantar conosco esta noite?

— Espero que sim, minha querida, mas não sei se meu tio vai querer falar comigo.

— Ele não disse nada ainda? — perguntou Minako, um pouco hesitante.

— Ainda não.

Um criado ajudou Usagi a descer da carruagem, e quando ela olhou para trás, viu lorde Furuhata beijar a mão da irmã.

Subiram as escadas juntas. Para alívio de Usagi, não havia sinal de lady Esmeralda.

— Quero falar com você, Minako.

— Já esperava por isso — respondeu a irmã. — É melhor irmos para o meu quarto. Tenho que descansar um pouco, antes de me vestir para o jantar.

Usagi a seguiu para o quarto grande, cuja aparência mudara completamente. Antes era austero e masculino, pois era o quarto do pai.

Agora estava bem feminino, com grandes vasos de flores por toda parte, uma colcha de renda na cama, com forro de cetim azul-turquesa, e uma profusão de almofadas, para dar um ar mais alegre ao revestimento escuro do sofá e das poltronas.

— Por que escolheu este quarto?

— Esmeralda queria o de mamãe, pois é muito mais bonito, e o duque gosta que suas mulheres sejam bem femininas.

Usagi sentiu-se enrijecer, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Minako, não percebendo que tinha chocado a irmã, continuou:

— Já encomendei cortinas novas para este quarto, de veludo cor de pêssego, que vão transformá-lo, especialmente com o novo carpete que vi em Bond Street na semana passada.

— Minako, quem está pagando por tudo isto? — perguntou Usagi.

— Não deve fazer perguntas.

— Querida, eu tenho que perguntar. Você sabe muito bem que papai não pagará as enormes despesas que deve estar fazendo, dando essas festas grandiosas e redecorando a casa, como o salão de dança da noite passada.

— Deixe comigo, Usagi, e não me aborreça com ninharias.

Usagi sentou-se numa das poltronas cheias de lindas almofadas de cetim.

— Nunca tivemos segredos uma para com a outra — disse ela após alguns segundos.

— Isso é verdade — concordou Minako.

Ela virou-se do espelho onde estivera se mirando e disse num tom de voz diferente:

— Oh, Usagi, estou tão desesperadamente infeliz!

— Infeliz? Por quê, querida? Pensei que você estivesse apaixonada.

— E estou. Amo Motoki loucamente, ele também me ama.

— Bem, então, o que está errado? Estava pensando a noite passada que poderia se casar no fim do verão, quando o jardim estará maravilhoso; mas talvez prefira se casar em Londres.

— Não me importa onde eu me case, desde que seja com Motoki.

Minako tirou o chapéu e sentou-se na banqueta em frente à lareira, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

— Oh, Usagi, o que devo fazer?

Usagi deixou a poltrona e sentou-se na banqueta ao lado da irmã. Passou os braços em torno dela como se ela fosse uma criança e apertou-a contra si.

— Conte-me tudo, querida. Estou confusa porque não estou entendendo nada.

— Pensei que alguém tivesse lhe contado — disse Minako em voz áspera.

— Contado o quê?

— Que Motoki está noivo.

— Noivo?

— Sim, seu noivado foi anunciado dois meses antes de nos conhecermos.

— Mas, nesse caso... — começou Usagi.

— Sim, eu sei, eu sei! — exclamou Minako. — Estamos nos comportando insensatamente, e todos estão escandalizados. Mas nós nos amamos, e eu o amo como mamãe amou papai. E desde o instante em que ele me viu, disse-me que não podia mais pensar em outra pessoa. Usagi apertou mais a irmã contra si.

— O que pode ele fazer?

— É o que ele fica me perguntando.

Usagi sabia que, para um homem, um noivado oficial era uma obrigação tão séria quanto um casamento.

Uma mulher podia romper um noivado, mas nunca um homem. Se o fizesse, estaria quebrando um código de honra preservado em todos os clubes e regimentos decentes.

— Sua mãe o forçou a esse compromisso — disse Minako —, porque é uma esnobe e pensa que nenhuma moça do mundo é suficientemente boa para o filho.

— De quem ele está noivo?

— Da filha do duque de Dorset. E Motoki, embora não estivesse apaixonado, pensava, até me encontrar, que eles se dariam bem juntos.

Minako suspirou e disse:

— Oh, por que o encontrei tarde demais?!

— Ele não estava em Londres? — indagou Usagi.

— Não, estava caçando com o grupo do duque. Eles moram no mesmo condado, e ele conhece Elizabeth desde que eram crianças.

Minako ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, e depois falou:

— Acho que os Dorset não considerariam Motoki digno de sua única filha, se ele não fosse tão rico e não tivesse esperança de herdar do tio.

— Ouvi você mencionar o tio quando desci da carruagem.

— Motoki tem medo dele, e eu também estou apavorada, pois, agora que veio para Londres, o tio pode proibi-lo de me ver.

— Você acha que ele sabe que vocês se amam?

Ela achava que, se eles realmente pensavam em manter seu amor em segredo, estavam se comportando de modo muito indiscreto, mas preferiu não falar sobre isso.

Minako respondeu:

— Acho que a mãe de Motoki vai lhe contar. Na verdade, desconfio que ela mandou chamar o irmão, Mamoru Chiba, porque Motoki não dá atenção às coisas que ela diz contra mim.

— Quem é Mamoru Chiba? — perguntou Usagi, intrigada com o estranho nome.

— Motoki diz que ele é um personagem fantástico, que parece ter saído de um conto de fadas — o Rei dos Demônios ou o Bicho Papão —, e todos tremem quando ele aparece.

Usagi não pôde evitar uma risada.

— Juro que não é nada engraçado, no que diz respeito a mim e a Motoki. A mãe de Motoki chora e diz que o filho estragará sua vida se o duque de Dorset descobrir que ele está sendo infiel à filha, e seu tio, tenho certeza, vai ter uma atitude muito pior.

— Que podemos fazer?

— Não sei. Talvez estejamos nos apavorando desnecessariamente. A verdade é que o sr. Chiba fez uma enorme fortuna no Oriente, onde é tratado como se fosse um rei ou algo semelhante, e Motoki tem certeza de que ele está voltando para criar-lhe problemas.

— Ele parece horrível — concordou Usagi —, mas, por outro lado, é dever de lorde Furuhata comportar-se de maneira honrada.

— Sei de tudo isso — disse Minako —, mas eu o amo, e morrerei se não puder desposá-lo.

— Não deve falar assim.

— Motoki diz que se matará se tiver que se casar com outra mulher, e eu acredito nele.

— Bem, eu não acredito! Lorde Furuhata não deveria dizer essas coisas para você — disse Usagi de maneira firme. — Acho que é errado da parte dele, uma vez que está noivo de outra, fazer você amá-lo.

— Não é uma questão de ele me fazer amá-lo — disse Minako com voz embargada. — Soube desde o momento em que entrou na sala que ele era o homem de meus sonhos, e esta é a razão por que recusei todas as propostas de casamento dos homens que diziam estar apaixonados por mim.

Ela parecia muito infeliz, e Usagi tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma solução.

— Querida, você vai ter que ser forte e romper com ele. Minako pulou da banqueta onde estava sentada.

— Não farei isso! Ninguém me obrigará a fazê-lo! E se, como eu temo, o tio dele proibir que nos vejamos, fugiremos juntos.

— Não, Minako! — A voz de Usagi ecoou no quarto. — Não deve fazer algo tão afrontoso. Pense no escândalo que vai causar! E depois, ninguém no mundo social do qual tanto gosta vai tornar a falar com você.

— Eles falarão comigo se eu for lady Furuhata e muito rica — disse Minako —, principalmente se formos morar no exterior por um período de um ano, mais ou menos.

— Você não deve nem mesmo pensar em algo tão vergonhoso.

— Mamãe fugiu com papai.

— Eu sei, mas ela não estava oficialmente noiva do príncipe. Na verdade, mamãe sempre dizia que era muito provável que seus parentes reais não permitissem que ele se casasse com uma plebéia. De qualquer forma, foi um escândalo.

— Se papai fosse um par do reino, um conde ou um marquês, eles teriam sido perdoados muito antes do que foram.

Usagi achou que provavelmente era verdade. E, de fato, quando ela nascera ninguém mais dizia que seu pai e sua mãe tinham fugido para casar.

Mas sabia que seria bem diferente se lorde Furuhata rompesse o noivado com alguém tão importante quanto a filha do duque de Dorset.

— Minha querida, não tenho palavras para expressar como sinto pena de você — disse Usagi. — Mas, por favor, seja sensata e faça o que é certo. Desista de lorde Furuhata, antes que seja tarde, e volte para o campo comigo, ao menos por um mês ou dois.

Pensava que, se eles se afastassem, as coisas poderiam melhorar.

Quando deixou Minako, após ter-lhe implorado por quase uma hora que pensasse em sua sugestão, a irmã prometera que o faria.

Ao sair do quarto, olhou para trás e viu Minako deitada na cama tão bela e tão infeliz, que sentiu uma dor no coração.

— Sinto muito — disse ela suavemente.

— Oh, querida — respondeu Minako —, eu o amo tão desesperadamente!

Isso se tornou mais evidente ainda aquela noite, durante o jantar.

Lady Esmeralda estava fora com amigos, e os únicos convidados eram lorde Furuhata e Umino Gurio.

Usagi não ficou muito contente em vê-lo novamente, mas ele se desculpou tão humildemente do seu comportamento na noite anterior que ela ficou emocionada com sua sinceridade.

— Minha única desculpa — disse ele — é que tive de acordar ao amanhecer para assistir a um duelo.

— Um duelo! — exclamou Usagi.

— Tive que dar apoio a um amigo — replicou ele. Ele estava lutando pela honra de uma bela dama.

Ela sabia que seria indiscreto pedir mais detalhes, e Umino Gurio disse:

— Na verdade, ela era bonita, mas não tão bonita quanto a senhorita. Se alguma vez precisar de alguém para defendê-la, pode contar comigo.

— Espero que nunca haja um duelo por minha causa.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza disso — disse ele. — De fato, estou preparado para lutar até a morte se um homem tentar tirá-la de mim.

Usagi o fitou, espantada, e viu que ele olhava para ela de um modo inequívoco. Sentiu o rubor invadir seu rosto.

— A senhorita é tão linda! Estou certo de que já percebeu que estou irremediavelmente apaixonado.

— Não percebi... nada disso — respondeu Usagi —, e acho que não é verdade.

— É verdade — insistiu ele. — Mas não vou importuná-la repetindo isso, até que esteja preparada para me ouvir.

Usagi ficou encabulada. Mas no fim da noite já o estava achando muito mais agradável do que antes.

Lorde Furuhata e Minako os ignoraram completamente. Ficaram o tempo todo falando em voz baixa, tão absorvidos um no outro que Usagi concluiu, com desespero, que nada do que dissesse ou fizesse faria alguma diferença.

Não podia deixar de pensar que eles estavam se comportando de forma muito irresponsável, e que a culpa era de lorde Furuhata.

Ele era jovem, mas havia sido educado como um cavalheiro. E seu pai sempre lhe dissera que o código de honra de um cavalheiro era rígido e inviolável, a menos que ele estivesse preparado para ser qualificado como um homem vulgar e um marginal.

Por outro lado, podia entender que a beleza de Minako cegasse um homem a todas as suas responsabilidades. E como eles estavam loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro, a situação ficava ainda mais difícil.

"Talvez eu possa falar com ele", pensou consigo, e deu-se conta de que Umino Gurio observava a expressão de seus olhos.

— Infelizmente — disse ele em voz baixa —, a senhorita não pode fazer nada a respeito disso.

Eles estavam sentados no outro canto da sala de visitas, e ninguém podia ouvi-los.

— Temos que tentar. Por favor, ajude-me! Minha irmã não pode se envolver dessa maneira.

Lançou a Umino Gurio um olhar que pedia socorro e continuou:

— Sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer. Lorde Furuhata será forçado a se casar com a moça com a qual está comprometido e será perdoado por tudo o que fez, enquanto Minako ficará com toda a culpa e terá que suportar a indignação proveniente do seu comportamento.

Deu um gemido e prosseguiu:

— Ela não será mais convidada para as melhores festas, além de ser marginalizada pelas senhoras mais idosas. Ficará magoada, e não terá ninguém para cuidar dela e protegê-la.

— Sei exatamente do que está falando — respondeu Umino Gurio. — Já falei com Motoki, mas ele não me deu atenção.

— Deve tentar de novo. Por favor, tente mais uma vez!

— Farei isso pela senhorita. Farei qualquer coisa para livrá-la dessa preocupação, embora francamente acredite que Motoki não vai me ouvir, assim como duvido muito que Minako a escute.

— Temos que fazê-los voltar à razão. E quanto mais tempo eles continuarem com esse comportamento, pior será.

— Concordo com a senhorita nesse ponto. Acho também que a qualquer momento alguém vai intervir, e Motoki terá que ouvi-lo.

— Está falando do tio dele?

— É claro! Espero que Minako tenha lhe contado.

— O senhor o conhece?

Umino Gurio sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ele acaba de voltar à Inglaterra, mas todos os que estiveram no Extremo Oriente o conhecem, e dizem que ele é o homem mais poderoso daquela parte do mundo.

— Só de saber disso, já fico assustada — disse Usagi. Umino Gurio deu um sorriso.

— Não permitirei que ele a prejudique, mas não posso garantir que ele não atire toda a sua raiva sobre a sua irmã.

— Não creio que ele realmente possa fazer algo para prejudicá-la — disse Usagi em tom de desafio. — Afinal de contas, ele não pode colocá-la na prisão porque o sobrinho está apaixonado por ela, e mesmo sendo o Rei dos Demônios, como Minako diz, duvido que venha a feri-la fisicamente.

— Suponho que não — concordou Umino Gurio —, mas não posso deixar de me lembrar dos venenos que eles têm no Oriente. Quando alguém traz problemas, eles têm métodos para fazer a pessoa desaparecer sem que ninguém mais tenha notícia dela.

— Agora o senhor está me assustando! — exclamou Usagi. — Não esqueça que estamos na Inglaterra, e que esse tipo de coisa não acontece aqui.

— Vamos esperar que não aconteça. Talvez o nosso argumento para convencer Motoki seja dizer-lhe que seu tio poderá prejudicar Minako.

— Boa idéia! — exclamou Usagi. — Estou certa de que ele nos dará razão. Ele tem que nos dar razão!

Umino Gurio estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Vamos fazer algo a esse respeito juntos, não é?

— Eu lhe ficarei extremamente grata por sua ajuda.

— Coloco minha vida a seu serviço.

Quando ela colocou a mão na dele, ele a beijou galantemente.


	3. Chapter 3

A história se chama A Noiva Raptada e pertence a Barbara Cartland bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...Passos se aproximaram e o pano que cobria seu rosto foi retirado. Usagi abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem muito diferente do que esperava!

CAPÍTULO III

Usagi percebeu que Umino Gurio a estava cortejando, mas estava tão preocupada com Minako que achava difícil dar-lhe atenção, ou mesmo ouvir o que estava dizendo.

De onde estava sentada, podia ver o relógio sobre a lareira, e quando os ponteiros marcaram onze horas, disse:

— Espero que não pense que estou sendo indelicada, sr. Gurio, mas estou cansada, e o médico que me fez vir para Londres, ao invés de ir para Cheltenham com meu pai, insistiu em que eu devia me distrair um pouco e descansar o máximo possível.

— Entendo — respondeu ele. — Já soube da sua devoção a seu pai após o acidente dele.

Usagi viu que, enquanto eles conversavam, Minako e lorde Furuhata tinham ido para o balcão que dava vista para o pequeno jardim na parte de trás da casa.

Achou que não devia perturbá-los, e disse ao sr. Gurio: — Diga a Minako que eu já me retirei. Sei que ela entenderá.

— Tenho certeza disso. Mas eu vou sentir a sua falta.

Ele atravessou a sala de visitas para abrir a porta, e Usagi se despediu, dizendo:

— Obrigada por me oferecer a sua ajuda. Estou de fato muitíssimo preocupada.

— Sei que está. Daria tudo o que tenho para fazê-la parecer tão feliz quanto sua irmã.

Mais uma vez suas palavras conseguiram encabulá-la, mas ela simplemente sorriu e dirigiu-se rapidamente para seu quarto, sem olhar para trás.

Quando lá chegou, constatou que estava quase tão cansada quanto na noite anterior.

Sentia-se envergonhada por sentir-se tão fraca, mas sabia que o médico tinha razão, e estava certa de que em poucos dias voltaria ao seu normal e estaria pronta para tudo.

Mas se isso incluísse impedir que Minako fugisse com lorde Furuhata, seria sem dúvida uma tarefa extenuante.

A criada ajudou-a a despir-se, e assim que caiu na cama, em vez de ficar acordada preocupando-se com a irmã, como esperava, adormeceu imediatamente.

Dormiu sem sonhos por muito tempo, até que foi acordada pelo barulho de uma porta que se fechava.

Pensou que poderia ser Minako, e embora fosse tarde, decidiu que seria bom falar com ela imediatamente.

Desconfiava que lorde Furuhata tivesse lhe trazido novidades aquela noite. Talvez, quando tivesse voltado para casa, o tio o estivesse esperando, e a conversa que ele tanto temia tivesse acontecido.

"Creio que Minako vai querer me falar sobre isso", pensou.

Acendeu a vela ao lado da cama e colocou um xale que tinha trazido consigo.

Quando viu as lindas camisolas e negligés de Minako, pensou que devia comprar roupas de noite novas o mais breve possível.

Suas roupas para o dia eram simples, mas de bom gosto.

Durante a doença do pai ela não pudera vir a Londres, e por isso contratara uma costureira na cidade mais próxima, que fazia suas roupas do jeito que ela queria.

No entanto, seu guarda-roupa para noite consistia em apenas dois vestidos suficientemente elegantes para serem usados nas festas de Minako. Na primeira oportunidade pediria à irmã que a levasse a uma boa modista.

Não queria que Minako tivesse vergonha dela por causa de suas roupas, embora não pudesse gastar tanto dinheiro como ela em vestuário.

Deu uma olhada rápida no espelho, ajeitou o cabelo e abriu a porta.

O corredor estava às escuras, exceto pelas duas velas em candelabros de prata que eram sempre deixadas acesas à noite e que pela manhã já tinham se derretido.

Quase em frente ao quarto rosa, onde ela estava dormindo, ficava o quarto de sua mãe, e quando ela passou pela porta, parou ao ouvir vozes,

Não havia dúvida de que, dentro do quarto, lady Esmeralda estava conversando com alguém, com sua voz macia e um tanto artificial, e quando uma voz profunda respondeu, Usagi descobriu quem estava lá.

Ela já esperava por isso, mas mesmo assim ficou escandalizada.

"Minako tem que partir amanhã", disse consigo mesma. "Não quero que ela fique na mesma casa com uma mulher que se comporta de forma tão escandalosa."

Seria mais fácil se lady Esmeralda saísse, pois, afinal, a casa pertencia ao pai de Minako.

Por outro lado, era constrangedor saber que lady Esmeralda, ou mesmo o duque, estava pagando ao menos parte das despesas decorrentes da vida extravagante que levavam.

Nesse caso, talvez fosse melhor convencer Minako a voltar para a casa da prima Diana, e depois solicitar a lady Esmeralda que se retirasse.

Tudo isso parecia muito complicado, mas Usagi estava disposta a dizer a Minako tudo o que sentia a respeito da situação, e não permitiria que ela encontrasse desculpas para comportamento da amiga.

O quarto do pai, que ficava numa das extremidades do andar, tinha uma porta aberta para o corredor, que levava a um hall bem pequeno.

De um lado havia um armário suspenso na parede, e do outro um console dourado e estreito, também fixado na parede.

Usagi abriu a porta externa e entrou no hall. Quando ia levando a mão à maçaneta para abrir a porta do quarto, ouviu a voz de lorde Furuhata, que dizia:

— Minha querida, eu adoro você, e ninguém vai tirá-la de mim.

A princípio, pensou que estivesse sonhando. Depois deixou cair a mão, compreendendo, horrorizada, que Minako estava agindo da mesma maneira escandalosa que lady Esmeralda.

Por um momento, ficou imóvel, sem respirar. Então, com medo de ser ouvida, virou-se e deslizou pelo caminho de volta, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho.

Só conseguiu respirar direito depois que chegou ao seu quarto, ficando muito tempo parada de costas para a porta, pensando se não estava tendo um pesadelo.

Como podia Minako, sua irmã, a quem ela amara e protegera desde a morte da mãe, receber um homem em seu quarto, mesmo que estivesse apaixonada por ele?

"Não há desculpas para tal comportamento", murmurou para si mesma.

Fora muito ingênua em não ter percebido desde o começo que Minako e lady Esmeralda tinham ocupado a casa da família justamente para estar com os homens a quem amavam.

Por que ambas estavam agindo de modo a chocar e horrorizar todas as pessoas respeitáveis que ficassem sabendo disso.

"Como Minako pôde fazer algo tão... errado?", perguntou-se ela.

Queria se esconder, queria fugir, e caiu na cama, aos prantos.

Viu a vida de Minako passar diante de seus olhos, como se fosse uma série de retratos.

Minako quando pequena, correndo no parque para colher narcisos.

Minako montada a cavalo na mesma sela que o pai.

Minako sentada no colo do pai, esticando os bracinhos para dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite.

Minako chorando amargamente quando a mãe morrera, e dizendo, desesperada:

— O que vamos fazer sem ela, Usagi? Eu sei que você cuidará de mim, mas quero mamãe!

O pior, pensava Usagi, é que ela não fora capaz de cuidar da irmã.

Minako escolhera seu próprio caminho, decidindo ir para Londres, e agora estava se comportando de uma forma que partiria o coração da mãe se ela estivesse viva.

"Oh, Minako, Minako!" Usagi chorava alto, e as lágrimas lhe corriam pelo rosto. "Como pôde fazer algo tão infame?"

Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que a irmã se comportaria de modo diferente da jovem inocente que pensara que ela fosse.

Tinha uma vaga idéia a respeito das tentações de Londres e de como os homens perseguiam e seduziam as jovens bonitas.

Embora tivesse mais de vinte anos, não sabia exatamente como isso acontecia, e nunca pensou que poderia suceder a damas como ela e a irmã.

Sabia que os cavalheiros deviam ficar apaixonados por uma moça bonita como Minako, e que talvez até tentassem beijá-la, mas não imaginava que a afeição deles pudesse ser algo mais perigoso.

Agora sentia que de repente caíra numa espécie de inferno que nem mesmo sabia que existisse. Estava cercada pelo mal, e sentia-se aterrorizada.

"Tenho que falar seriamente com Minako", decidiu.

De repente, sentiu-se fraca diante das circunstâncias, e desejou voltar para casa em busca de apoio, mas esse pensamento a envergonhou.

— Se ao menos eu tivesse alguém com quem falar! — disse alto.

Mas não havia ninguém a quem recorrer — muito menos ao pai, que ficaria furioso, o que sem dúvida o faria adoecer novamente.

"Tenho que cuidar disso sozinha", disse para si mesma. Porém, o que mais temia era que Minako se recusasse a escutá-la.

Dormiu muito pouco. As horas pareceram se arrastar até o amanhecer.

Quando ouviu os primeiros ruídos de rodas na rua, decidiu primeiro ir à igreja, antes de enfrentar Minako e acusá-la de estar se comportando tão mal.

Antes desse domingo, ela tinha pensado em sugerir à irmã que fossem à igreja, como sempre tinham feito em casa.

Lembrou-se de que a Capela de Grosvenor, aonde tinham ido com a mãe na última vez em que haviam estado em Londres, ficava bem perto.

Estava certa de que devia haver um culto logo cedo, ao qual poderia ir em busca de apoio para o que tinha de fazer mais tarde.

Levantou-se e vestiu o seu melhor vestido de domingo, colocando na cabeça um chapéu pequeno, muito simples, em vez do chapéu maior e mais moderno que comprara especialmente para vir a Londres.

Sabia que o procedimento certo seria pedir a uma das criadas que a acompanhasse à igreja.

Depois achou que elas talvez não estivessem acordadas, ou ficassem ressentidas por serem obrigadas a deixar suas tarefas de lado para acompanhá-la.

"É melhor eu ir sozinha", pensou. "A Capela de Grosvenor fica a poucas quadras daqui, e devo estar de volta antes do café da manhã".

Apanhou a bolsa e o livro de orações que pertencera a sua mãe. Pegou também as luvas e abriu a porta para o corredor.

Embora não tivesse experiência dessas coisas, imaginava que àquela hora, o duque e lorde Furuhata já deviam ter ido embora.

Desceu correndo as escadas, e quando chegou lá embaixo, viu que a porta da frente estava aberta.

Isso significava que os empregados já deviam estar em atividade, e ela esperou encontrar uma criada limpando os degraus da frente.

No entanto, não havia ninguém lá, nem mesmo um lacaio de plantão.

Quando ia abrir a porta e sair para o pálido sol da manhã, deparou-se atônita com uma grande mala.

Era uma das malas de sua irmã, que ela reconheceu imediatamente, pois a ajudara a arrumá-la quando Minako deixara o campo e viera para Londres.

Estava presa com correias. Ao olhar para ela, veio-lhe um pensamento horrível à cabeça.

De repente, ouviu uma voz masculina atrás dela perguntando:

— É a srta. Tsukino?

Usagi virou a cabeça e viu um homem, obviamente um criado, e respondeu:

— Sim, eu sou a srta. Tsukino.

Assim que ela respondeu, o homem atirou um pano preto e grosso sobre ela, cobrindo-a, e pegou-a nos braços.

Depois carregou-a para fora e colocou-a não muito delicadamente no que ela percebeu ser o assento traseiro de uma carruagem. A porta foi fechada. Ela ouviu o barulho de algo pesado sendo jogado sobre o teto, e os cavalos partiram.

Estava tão abismada com o que estava acontecendo, que não conseguia nem respirar.

Depois sentiu que o homem atava algo em torno de seus quadris. Não era uma corda, mas um material que não a machucava, porém impedia-lhe que se movimentasse.

Tentou se livrar do pano que a cobria da cabeça aos joelhos, mas, antes que pudesse mover os braços, algo foi amarrado em torno de sua cintura.

Sentiu que estava totalmente imobilizada. O homem não disse nada, mas Usagi podia perceber que estava sentado em frente a ela no estreito assento da carruagem. Ela também, paralisada de medo, não conseguia dizer nada.

O pano pesado tinha empurrado o chapéu para a sua testa, e a palha comprimida espetava a sua pele.

"O que significa isso? Quem está me raptando?", perguntava-se.

Subitamente, compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Era inacreditável, como se fosse uma história tirada de um livro, mas era verdade.

O homem que a raptara pensara que ela fosse Minako!

Quando ela concordara que era a srta. Tsukino e ele vira a mala ao lado dela, não tivera dúvidas de que fosse a pessoa a quem procurava.

Não havia necessidade de perguntar quem quereria raptar Minako e quem era a única pessoa que poderia saber ou imaginar o que ela estava fazendo.

A mente de Usagi corria velozmente, na medida em que ela desenrolava toda a fantástica cadeia de eventos, descobrindo a chave do enigma.

Minako e lorde Furuhata tinham combinado de fugir juntos aquela manhã, como sua irmã ameaçara fazer.

Talvez tivessem sido impelidos por algo que Mamoru Chiba dissera ao sobrinho antes de ele vir para o jantar.

Era óbvio que eles iriam fugir logo cedo, antes que alguém acordasse.

O lacaio da noite provavelmente trouxera a mala de Minako para a porta da frente e fora buscar outra. Por esse motivo não estava lá quando Usagi chegara.

Mamoru Chiba — agora ela sabia que ele era realmente o Rei dos Demônios — tinha suposto ou tinha recebido a informação do que iria acontecer, e conseqüentemente decidira raptar Minako, antes que ela pudesse se encontrar com seu sobrinho.

Infelizmente, porque Usagi pretendera ir à igreja, eles tinham pegado a irmã errada.

Parecia impossível, mas, pensando bem, Usagi concluiu que fora certamente isso que ocorrera.

"Não sei para onde estão me levando", pensou Usagi. "Mas tenho certeza de que o sr. Chiba vai ter um choque quando eu lhe disser quem sou." E como, desde o que Minako lhe contara, passara a não gostar dele, sentia uma grande satisfação em poder vê-lo desconcertado.

"Ele não tem o direito de fazer algo tão horrível como raptar minha irmã", pensou. "Deveria ter sido bastante cavalheiro para discutir a situação com ela e tentar persuadi-la a sacrificar-se pelo homem que ama".

Os cavalos corriam muito, o que indicava que eram bem alimentados e bem treinados. Usagi de repente se deu conta de que Mamoru Chiba, com sua atitude ultrajante, facilitara a fuga de Minako e lorde Furuhata.

Eles deviam ter descoberto que uma das malas sumira, mas isso não os deteria. Aliás, Minako tinha tanta roupa que poderia encher uma dúzia de malas.

Usagi ficou pensando numa maneira de, assim que encontrasse Mamoru Chiba, persuadi-lo a voltarem imediatamente, a tempo de impedir que lorde Furuhata levasse Minako para fora do país.

Tinha certeza de que era isso que lorde Furuhata faria, e que eles iriam para Paris, pois a França era o país de mais fácil acesso para quem saísse da Inglaterra.

Ou talvez escolhessem a Itália, pois Minako sempre quisera conhecer Roma.

Usagi começou a sentir-se extremamente desconfortável, com os braços presos e incapaz de movimentar as pernas.

O pano que a cobria era tão grosso que, se ela atentasse falar, seria difícil ouvi-la, e se gritasse, ficaria numa situação ainda mais ridícula do que aquela em que já se encontrava.

O fato de sentir-se tão indefesa fazia crescer sua raiva.

Enquanto Mamoru Chiba a fazia transportar para um destino ignorado, Minako e lorde Furuhata estavam fugindo juntos, sem ninguém para impedi-los ou convencê-los a agirem sensatamente.

"Isso é ridículo! Absolutamente ridículo!", disse para si mesma.

Estava com tanta raiva que nem sentia mais medo.

Mamoru Chiba provavelmente não a machucaria. Na verdade, a única coisa que poderia fazer seria desculpar-se pela maneira indigna como a estava tratando.

Depois ele iria atrás do sobrinho e de Minako, embora Usagi duvidasse de que ele conseguiria encontrá-los.

"Talvez seus espiões lhe tenham dito para onde eles foram", pensou.

Ela nunca gostara de pessoas que usavam os criados e até os amigos para obter informações que de outra forma não teriam.

No entanto, supunha que aqueles que tinham vivido no Oriente considerassem usual esse comportamento, e talvez devesse agradecer a Mamoru Chiba por não tê-la envenenado, como Umino Gurio sugerira.

"Minako nunca deveria ter-se metido nisso", pensou.

Mais uma vez culpava-se por não ter descoberto antes que Minako abandonara lady Luna para se envolver com alguém como lady Esmeralda.

Ainda estava muito escandalizada com o que descobrira na noite anterior. Tentava encontrar uma forma de desculpar Minako, mas achava tudo aquilo tão horrível que preferiu não pensar mais nisso.

A viagem continuava. Usagi começou a se perguntar para onde a estavam levando.

Desejaria saber mais coisas a respeito de Mamoru Chiba. Onde ele morava quando estava na Inglaterra? Qual seria a sua idade?

Imaginava que, sendo ele tio de lorde Furuhata, e tão rico e importante, deveria ter mais de cinqüenta anos.

Fosse qual fosse sua idade, não havia dúvida de que era um ditador e um tirano.

"Provavelmente ele disse ao sobrinho que devia desistir de Minako, sem dar-lhe a chance de explicar o que sentia por ela, e foi isso o que os levou a agir tão precipitadamente", pensou Usagi. "É tudo culpa dele, e vou lhe dizer isso".

Já haviam viajado cerca de duas horas quando ela percebeu, com alívio, que os cavalos começavam a diminuir a marcha.

Como estava muito quente e sem ar debaixo do pano que a cobria, sentia que suas faces deveriam estar coradas, e, com o chapéu todo amassado sobre a testa e o cabelo em desalinho, sua aparência deveria estar ridícula.

Mas a essa altura não estava se preocupando com isso.

"Vou lhe dizer exatamente o que penso dele e de seu comportamento abusivo", pensou ela, furiosa. "Papai também consideraria isso um ato infame por parte de um cavalheiro".

Então, a porta da carruagem foi aberta, e o homem que estava sentado em frente a ela falou com alguém do lado de fora.

Logo depois, ele a pegou e a carregou por uma distância curta em solo macio, e em seguida ela ouviu que seus passos pisavam num chão de madeira.

Tentava descobrir para onde a estavam levando, quando percebeu que o homem subia alguns degraus.

Tudo era muito estranho, e ela estava muito assustada. Temia que Mamoru Chiba pretendesse aprisioná-la em alguma cela.

O homem atravessou uma porta e colocou-a em cima de algo macio. Desamarrou suas pernas e afrouxou o laço que apertava sua cintura.

Ela não se moveu, e ele não tirou o pano que a cobria até os joelhos.

Ouviu quando ele voltou e fechou a porta.

Ficou quieta, quase sem respirar, tentando descobrir se alguém a observava, querendo escutar se havia alguém por perto.

De repente, ouviu passos em cima e vozes que gritavam umas com as outras, e logo depois a cama, ou o que for onde estava sentada, começou a se mover. Percebeu então que estava a bordo de um navio.

Sentou-se abruptamente e puxou para trás o pano que lhe impedia a visão.

Olhou em volta e viu que estava certa. Estava na cabine de um navio que agora entrava em movimento.

Pôs-se de pé com certa dificuldade e foi olhar pela vigia, que era elegantemente emoldurada com cortinas de veludo verde.

Como esperava, viu que estavam deixando o cais, passando por vários navios, e que a barra do porto ficava logo em frente, e além dela, o mar aberto.

Suspirou.

Não podia ser verdade. Era inacreditável que ela tivesse sido raptada e estivesse sendo transportada para longe da casa do pai, talvez até para fora da Inglaterra.

O navio balançou, e ela teve de segurar-se para não cair. Sentou-se numa cadeira presa ao chão.

Em frente à cadeira havia um espelho, e quando olhou para o reflexo de sua imagem, ficou horrorizada.

O chapéu de palha estava amassado e torto, pressionando sua testa, o que lhe conferia uma aparência grotesca.

Tirou-o bruscamente e jogou-o no chão, sabendo que nunca mais o usaria. Limpou o rosto com um lenço e verificou que estava úmido e sujo.

Não tinha pente, mas tentou arrumar o cabelo o melhor que pôde.

Olhando em torno, viu que, sem que percebesse, a mala de Minako fora levada para a cabine.

Concluiu que, se Mamoru Chiba tinha se dado ao trabalho de mandar trazer a bagagem de Minako, era sinal de que pretendia mantê-la prisioneira por muito tempo.

Estava preocupada em saber para onde o navio a levava. Não sabia se devia bater na porta para atrair atenção e pedir para ser levada à presença de Mamoru Chiba imediatamente, antes que o navio estivesse muito longe.

"Enquanto nos afastamos cada vez mais nesta brincadeira absurda", pensou ela, "Minako e lorde Furuhata devem estar a caminho de Dover."

Achava, embora não tivesse certeza, que o porto mais próximo ficava em algum lugar do estuário do Tâmisa, podendo ser alcançado mais ou menos no mesmo tempo que a carruagem levara para conduzi-los ao navio.

"Tenho que ver o sr. Chiba logo", disse para si mesma, sabendo que aquela entrevista seria muito desagradável.

Ainda estava resolvendo se seria melhor ou não esperar que Mamoru Chiba a mandasse chamar, quando ouviu um ruído do lado de fora da cabine.

Endireitou-se na cadeira, tentando esconder o medo, e fitou a porta.

Um homem entrou. Ela imediatamente percebeu que se tratava de um camareiro.

— Trouxe o seu café da manhã, senhorita — disse ele alegremente. — Acho melhor comer logo, porque está começando a ventar, e o mar pode se tornar revolto mais tarde.

Colocou a bandeja em frente a ela, sobre uma mesinha.

— Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só me avisar. E, sem esperar resposta, retirou-se em seguida.

Usagi olhou para a bandeja e ficou satisfeita ao ver que tinha uma jarra de café.

Serviu-se de uma xícara. Comeu também os ovos, pensando que lhe trariam mais vitalidade para enfrentar o que tinha pela frente, e a torrada quente coberta de manteiga e mel.

Estava exausta e precisava se alimentar bem. Do contrário, ficaria muito fraca e até podia desmaiar, depois de tudo o que se passara.

Tomou duas xícaras de café e começou a sentir-se melhor.

"Tenho que ser firme", decidiu.

Notou que a embarcação estava indo muito depressa. Quando mudaram de curso, sentiu-se balançar um pouco. Mas sabia que, se estivesse no convés, teria sido difícil mover-se, com o barco nessa velocidade.

Tinha alguma experiência com o mar, pois velejara com o pai, que era um bom marinheiro, na costa sul, no verão, há alguns anos atrás.

Quando o camareiro retornou, Usagi lhe perguntou:

— Poderia me fazer a gentileza de informar-me que navio é este e a quem pertence?

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Pensei que soubesse, senhorita. O dono é Mamoru Chiba, e o Leão Marinho é o novo iate que ele encomendou antes de ir para o Oriente. Chegou dos estaleiros há apenas um mês.

Havia uma nota de orgulho na sua voz quando acrescentou:

— Foi construído nos mesmos moldes dos veleiros americanos, e não existe nenhuma embarcação nas costas da Inglaterra que seja capaz de vencê-lo em velocidade.

— O sr. Chiba está a bordo?

— Naturalmente, senhorita.

— Poderia fazer-me o favor de dizer-lhe que eu gostaria de falar com ele o mais breve possível?

— Vou lhe dar o recado. Mas ele está observando o navio deixar o porto, e não quer ser incomodado.

— Por favor, diga-lhe que é urgente.

Usagi notou que o camareiro deu um sorriso um tanto impertinente, como se soubesse que isso não impressionaria o Sr. Chiba, mas não comentou nada, apenas pegou a bandeja e caminhou para a porta, dizendo:

— Eu lhe direi, senhorita.

"O sr. Chiba vai fazer papel de bobo", pensou Usagi, "Teve todo este trabalho para raptar Minako, e pegou a pessoa errada."

Sentiu sua raiva crescer com o que ela considerava um comportamento infame, mas quando o camareiro voltou para dizer-lhe que o sr. Mamoru a receberia no salão, sua raiva transformou-se em medo.

Agora ela ia confrontar-se com o Rei dos Demônios, um personagem que era capaz de raptar pessoas.

Foi difícil caminhar em plano inclinado e manter uma aparência digna, mas ela conseguiu fazê-lo.

O camareiro abriu a porta e ela entrou num dos mais bonitos salões de navio que já vira.

Então, quando o homem que esperava por ela no fundo do salão se levantou, viu que ele era muito diferente do que esperava!


	4. Chapter 4

A história se chama A Noiva Raptada e pertence a Barbara Cartland bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...Passos se aproximaram e o pano que cobria seu rosto foi retirado. Usagi abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem muito diferente do que esperava!

CAPÍTULO IV

Usagi estava tão certa de que Mamoru Chiba era um homem idoso, que ficou atônita ao verificar que, embora não fosse muito jovem, não se tratava de um velho.

Ele era alto, extremamente bem-apessoado, de ombros largos e muito esbelto.

Embora estivesse vestido de acordo com a moda, suas roupas eram confortáveis, e ele não parecia dar grande importância ao vestuário.

Quando olhou para ele, Usagi viu que Mamoru Chiba a fitava com uma expressão de raiva e desdém.

Ele não falou, e ela caminhou na sua direção firmemente, apesar dos movimentos da embarcação.

Quando chegou bem perto dele, fez-lhe uma reverência e ficou esperando.

Os movimentos do navio continuavam fortes, e ela teve de segurar-se no espaldar de uma cadeira. De repente, ele disse, abruptamente:

— Sente-se.

Ela obedeceu, movendo-se bem devagar, para mostrar a sua independência.

A cadeira era confortável, e ela sentou-se na beirada, colocando as mãos no colo, olhando para ele e pensando que, dentro de poucos minutos, ele estaria se desculpando por tê-la tomado por Minako.

Sentiu o coração bater violentamente, o que indicava que estava atemorizada.

— Imagino, srta. Tsukino — começou Mamoru Chiba num tom de voz brusco —, que esteja surpresa por encontrar-se a bordo do meu iate, mas estou determinado a impedi-la de arruinar a vida de meu sobrinho.

Ele parou, esperando uma resposta, mas Usagi estava decidida a ficar quieta. Então, ele prosseguiu:

— Quando fiquei sabendo, hoje de manhã bem cedo, que tinha conseguido convencê-lo a fugir com a senhorita, fiquei estarrecido, e só através de uma ação imediata pude impedi-los de fazerem algo tão ultrajante.

Falava numa voz dura, agressiva, que devia ser seu tom habitual ao se dirigir aos inferiores.

Usagi viu que estava certa quando o classificara como ditador e tirano, e sentiu seu ódio crescer.

Mamoru Chiba continuou:

— Logo que cheguei do Oriente, fui informado de que a senhorita e meu sobrinho estavam vivendo juntos na casa de seu pai. Imagino que sir Kenji não esteja a par desse seu comportamento, e se houver algum resultado dessa atitude imoral, quero lhe avisar aqui e agora que não permitirei que meu sobrinho seja responsabilizado por isso.

A princípio, Usagi não entendeu o que ele estava dizendo.

Depois, como se atingida por um raio, percebeu que ele estava insinuando que Minako podia ter um bebê.

Tal idéia nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça, mas agora, diante do impacto das palavras de Mamoru Chiba, sentia que podia desmaiar de horror.

Apertou as mãos de tal forma que as juntas ficaram pálidas.

Ia protestar, dizer que isso nunca aconteceria, quando se deu conta de que a única coisa que importava agora era que Minako desposasse lorde Furuhata.

De repente, como uma luz que brilhasse no meio da escuridão em que se encontrava, compreendeu que era uma sorte que ela tivesse sido capturada no lugar de Minako.

Nesse momento, enquanto Mamoru Chiba acusava Minako de alguma coisa que Usagi não podia crer que ela tivesse feito, sua irmã e lorde Furuhata estavam a caminho do exterior.

Se não tivessem se casado antes de sair da Inglaterra, eles o fariam assim que chegassem a solo estrangeiro.

Ocorreu-lhe que a situação estava completamente diferente agora, e que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, o importante era não impedir o casamento de Minako.

Ainda não podia acreditar que a irmã mais nova tivesse feito algo tão errado como permitir que um homem que ainda não fosse seu marido fizesse amor com ela.

E, o que é pior, não previra as conseqüências de uma atitude tão imprudente.

Mas Minako amava Motoki Furuhata, e ele estava apaixonado por ela. Usagi sabia que eles tinham estado juntos na noite anterior. Tudo o que podia pedir a Deus é que sua irmã não fosse estigmatizada por toda a vida por ter uma criança ilegítima.

"Eles têm que se casar, é claro que eles têm que se casar", desejou Usagi do fundo do seu coração.

A única coisa que poderia garantir a realização desse casamento era ela se fazer passar pela irmã até que o matrimônio fosse anunciado. Então não haveria mais nada que Mamoru Chiba pudesse fazer.

Ela tremia, assustada com sua descoberta. Teve que apertar as unhas na pele para forçar-se a permanecer sentada, em posição ereta, de olhos baixos.

— Portanto, entenda — continuou ele — que pretendo mantê-la afastada até que meu sobrinho volte à razão e se case com sua noiva.

Quando Mamoru Chiba terminou de falar, Usagi notou que ele olhava para ela, curioso, como se estivesse surpreso pelo seu silêncio.

Usagi achou que devia defender Minako das acusações dele, e disse:

— Suponho, sr. Chiba, que não esteja preocupado com a felicidade de seu sobrinho.

— Felicidade! — exclamou ele. — Creio que quer dizer que, porque ele é jovem e inexperiente, pensa que vai encontrar felicidade a seu lado.

Fez uma pausa, esperando que ela replicasse. Como ela não dissesse nada, acrescentou:

— Resolvi investigar o seu passado, srta. Tsukino. Não é um passado muito longo, mas está cheio de incidentes que não estão a seu favor.

Usagi ergueu o queixo.

— Não sei por que está dizendo isso, sr. Chiba.

— Quer mesmo saber? — perguntou ele sarcástico. — Muito bem. Fiquei sabendo como perseguiu o marquês de Gazebrooke, até que ele foi obrigado a se refugiar no campo. Também se envolveu com vários rapazes, até que suas famílias ou o bom senso deles os impedissem de fazer-lhe a proposta de casamento que buscava.

Emitiu uma exclamação de deboche e continuou:

— Posso lhe assegurar que tem uma péssima reputação para uma pessoa tão jovem, e depois desta última leviandade, creio que todas as portas da sociedade serão fechadas para a senhorita.

Ele falava com satisfação na voz, o que só contribuía para aumentar a raiva que Usagi sentia dele.

No entanto, sabia que não ia adiantar nada dizer que quem propusera casamento a Minako fora o marquês, e que ela o recusara.

Acreditava na irmã, mas tinha certeza de que o mesmo não acontecia com ele, e tinha que admitir que deveria haver algum fundo de verdade nas acusações que ele lhe fazia.

Achou que devia mais uma vez tentar defender Minako.

— Creio, sr. Chiba, que não acreditaria em mim se eu lhe dissesse que amo seu sobrinho de todo o meu coração, assim como ele me ama.

— O verdadeiro amor, srta. Tsukino, é algo que está além da sua compreensão. Creio mesmo que nada sabe a esse respeito.

— É aí que o senhor se engana — respondeu Usagi. — E, uma vez que está me condenando com base em boatos, acho que tenho o direito de lhe perguntar se o senhor sabe alguma coisa a respeito do amor.

Ele ficou surpreso, e levantou as sobrancelhas, como se achasse que ela estivesse sendo impertinente.

— Estamos falando da senhorita, e creio que não se casaria com meu sobrinho se ele não fosse rico, não tivesse um título de nobreza e não fosse o que se chama popularmente de "um bom partido".

— Garanto-lhe que isso é completamente falso — disse Usagi com firmeza. — Eu me casaria com ele mesmo que não tivesse um tostão e nós tivéssemos que morar numa choupana e mendigar por comida.

Havia sinceridade em sua voz, porque sabia que o amor que a irmã tinha por Motoki Furuhata era o mesmo tipo de amor que sua mãe tivera por seu pai quando eles tinham fugido juntos.

Mamoru Chiba ficou surpreso, por um momento, e depois disse:

— Bonitas palavras, fáceis de dizer quando não se está nessa situação.

Ele estava escarnecendo, e ela continuou:

— O amor é algo que não pode ser comprado, e ilude muitas pessoas. Mas quando alguém encontra o verdadeiro amor, ele é irresistível. Ninguém é forte o suficiente para fugir dele.

Notou que, enquanto falava, ele tinha uma expressão cada vez mais cínica, e acrescentou, com raiva:

— O que o senhor está fazendo é condenar duas pessoas que realmente se amam a uma vida de infelicidade e solidão. E, o que é pior de tudo, cego pelas convenções sociais, está obrigando seu sobrinho a um casamento que só poderá ser desastroso.

— Se quer saber a verdade — replicou Mamoru Chiba —, não posso imaginar nada mais desastroso para ele do que casar-se com a senhorita.

Ele foi tão rude que Usagi achou difícil acreditar que um cavalheiro pudesse falar daquela maneira.

Ela levantou-se, apoiou-se no espaldar da cadeira e disse:

— Depois de tudo o que ouvi do senhor, só posso esperar que continue sendo preconceituoso, considerando-se totalmente investido da posição de juiz e júri ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que posso dizer é que está sendo injusto e muito cruel.

Virou-se e saiu o mais rapidamente possível, indo refugiar-se na sua cabine.

Lá, sentou-se na cama e não pôde conter as lágrimas.

"Como é que, alguém pode ser tão horrível e tão vingativo com Minako?", perguntava-se.

Embora estivesse profundamente chocada e aborrecida com o comportamento da irmã, sabia que a razão para isso era simples: Minako estava apaixonada — total e completamente apaixonada.

Começou a rezar, com desespero na voz: "Por favor, Senhor Deus, não permita que ele consiga separá-los. Minako tem que desposar Motoki! Uma vez que eles estejam casados e felizes juntos, nada mais importará".

Por outro lado, temia que, mesmo depois de casados, Mamoru Chiba antagonizasse tanto com a irmã, que acabasse encontrando uma forma de separá-la do marido.

Mas estava se preocupando desnecessariamente, pois sabia que, se o casamento fosse oficializado, não haveria nada que ele pudesse fazer contra o fato consumado.

Talvez pudesse haver alguma base para invalidar o casamento, uma vez que Minako era menor de idade e precisava da autorização do pai.

Mas Usagi estava certa de que seu pai, que adorava Minako, não só se recusaria a interferir na decisão dela, como também seria solidário, porque ele mesmo tinha fugido com a mãe delas. "Tudo dará certo", pensou, "se eles tiverem tempo de se casar e ficarem no exterior, onde Mamoru Chiba não possa encontrá-los".

Sabia que Motoki Furuhata faria isso para evitar represálias por parte do duque de Dorset e de sua filha.

Usagi convenceu-se de que tinha de representar o papel de Minako até que ela estivesse segura.

Esse pensamento fez seu coração bater mais forte, porque Mamoru Chiba era a pessoa mais temível que ela já conhecera. Lembrou-se de que Umino Gurio tinha dito que lutaria por ela, bastando que lhe pedisse ajuda.

Mas isso certamente não seria fácil, pois não tinha a menor idéia de onde encontrá-lo, e ela mesma não sabia para onde a levavam.

De qualquer modo, pressentia que a viagem seria desagradável.

Não sabia por quanto tempo seria capaz de suportar a companhia de Mamoru Chiba, ouvindo-o acusá-lá dos pecados que Minako pudesse ou não ter cometido.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: Minako nunca havia precisado correr atrás dos homens, como ele insinuara.

Eles é que corriam atrás dela desde que ela era pouco mais do que uma criança. Sabia também que Minako tinha dito a verdade quando lhe contara que considerava todos os homens que lhe tinham proposto casamento completamente destituídos de interesse.

Sabia quando a irmã tentava enganá-la. Aliás, seu pai e sua mãe nunca haviam gostado de mentiras, e sempre tinham ensinado as filhas a dizer a verdade.

"Mamoru Chiba nunca viu Minako, assim, não imagina o quanto ela é encantadora", pensou Usagi. "O melhor que tenho a fazer é ser agradável e bem-educada, por mais rude que ele seja. Talvez, através de mim, ele tenha uma idéia diferente do caráter de Minako".

Achou que esse era um plano de ação sensato, pela simples razão de que, gostasse ele ou não, Minako ia se casar com seu sobrinho, e inevitavelmente eles teriam muitas oportunidades de se encontrar no futuro.

Sabia também que, embora Motoki Furuhata já fosse um homem rico, tendo herdado a propriedade do pai, esperava herdar também do tio, que era milionário.

Mas era provável que Mamoru Chiba vivesse ainda muito tempo.

Ela ainda estava admirada em ver que ele era um homem jovem, pois tinha esperado um velho, de cabelos brancos. A julgar por sua aparência, ele não podia ter mais que trinta e cinco anos.

"Suponho que ele deve ter sido muito esperto para ter atingido essa posição tão cedo na vida. Mas as coisas são diferentes no Oriente. Um inglês tem poderes lá que não teria na Inglaterra".

Esquecera-se de perguntar à irmã, mas estava claro que a mãe de Motoki devia ser irmã de Mamoru Chiba, mas bem mais velha que ele.

"Eu devia ter feito mais perguntas", disse para si mesma.

Por outro lado, nunca poderia imaginar que se encontraria na posição em que estava, sabendo que a felicidade de Minako estava em suas mãos, dependendo de como desempenhasse o seu papel.

"Nunca fui uma boa atriz, mesmo nas brincadeiras que fazíamos em casa".

Tinha que esperar até que Minako estivesse casada para revelar sua identidade.

De que valia ter sempre acreditado que era inteligente, se fosse incapaz de enganar Mamoru Chiba?

Passou-lhe pela cabeça a desconfortável idéia de que ele deveria ser uma pessoa perspicaz, porque nenhum homem podia ter tanto sucesso na vida se não tivesse o raro sexto sentido, essencial para lidar com os seres humanos de qualquer credo ou cor.

"Espero que ele não use sua perspicácia comigo", pensou. Mas tinha que ser agradável, pois, se pudesse mudar a impressão errônea que ele tinha de Minako, que só podia ter-se originado das mulheres que não gostavam da irmã ou a invejavam, as coisas poderiam ser muito melhores no futuro.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que, se ela ia ficar no navio, iria precisar de roupas. Assim, era ótimo que seus raptores tenham se lembrado de trazer uma das malas de Minako.

Abriu-a e verificou que, além de estar repleta de belos vestidos, continha algo de que ela necessitava muito no momento: um casaco de inverno. Ela nunca tinha visto aquele casaco, e percebeu que se destinava a ocasiões importantes, pois era feito de cetim, todo debruado de pele.

Era uma pele muito cara, e Usagi nem tentou imaginar quanto custara.

Como era o único casaco que havia na mala, teria que usá-lo, a menos que quisesse ficar o tempo todo da viagem trancada na cabine.

Ele não combinava com o vestido que ela colocara para ir à igreja. Então, procurou na mala e encontrou um que certamente se destinava a ser usado com o casaco.

Felizmente, Minako e ela tinham mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho. Quando se olhou no espelho, não pôde deixar de rir de sua aparência, pois estava muito elegante para ser a prisioneira de Mamoru Chiba a caminho de alguma prisão.

Seu único chapéu tinha se estragado na viagem, mas ela encontrou uma longa écharpe de chiffon azul, que colocou na cabeça, dando a volta em torno do pescoço.

Esse turbante improvisado emoldurava seu rosto miúdo, dominado por olhos que agora pareciam muito grandes, porque ela estava muito magra e abatida.

Mas, na verdade, estava encantadora e um tanto etérea, embora não pensasse assim a respeito de si mesma.

Sempre fora de opinião que Minako era tão mais bonita, que não havia comparação possível entre elas.

Quando ficou pronta, saiu decididamente da cabine e foi para o convés.

Sabia que devia ficar a favor do vento, onde o sol e a frescura do ar pudessem fazer sumir não só seu cansaço, como também seu medo.

Fazia uns quinze minutos que estava no convés, quando surgiu uma sombra entre ela e o brilho do sol.

Olhou para cima e viu que Mamoru Chiba a fitava, surpreso.

Ele tinha trocado as roupas de viagem e estava usando agora uma jaqueta esportiva e um boné na cabeça.

Disse-lhe, numa voz bem diferente da que usara na entrevista anterior:

— Está confortável, srta. Tsukino? Usagi sorriu.

— O que está realmente me perguntando é se estou enjoada. A resposta é não. Sou uma boa marinheira. Adoro o mar.

Mamoru Chiba sentou-se a seu lado.

— Isso me surpreende. Pensei que a maioria das mulheres enjoassem com a primeira onda e ficassem deitadas na cabine, lamentando-se até, atingirem a terra.

— Já velejei com meu pai com tempo muito ruim — replicou Usagi. — E devo cumprimentá-lo, sr. Chiba, por seu novo iate. É muito bonito, e nunca viajei tão velozmente no mar como estamos fazendo agora.

Pensou, com um sorriso divertido, que eles estavam conversando como duas pessoas que tivessem acabado de ser apresentadas numa regata social, em vez de como capturador e cativa.

— Eu mesmo estou muito contente com o iate, e, se estiver interessada, gostaria de lhe mostrar a embarcação. Introduzi muitas inovações desconhecidas dos armadores ingleses.

— Gostaria de ver. Acho também que Leão Marinho é um nome muito apropriado.

Quando se sentaram para o almoço, Usagi teve vontade de rir da maneira como ambos estavam se comportando.

Pressentia que ele tinha raciocinado e concluído, como ela mesma, que era um absurdo continuarem discutindo, já que deviam permanecer juntos por algum tempo.

Ele a tratava agora como se ela fosse uma convidada, e Usagi agia da forma mais agradável possível, não se esquecendo de elogiar tudo o que ele lhe mostrava.

Tinha o cuidado, no entanto, de não olhar diretamente para ele mais do que o necessário.

Se o fizesse, ele poderia perceber que ela não gostava dele, e morria de medo de que descobrisse que estava fingindo.

Se Mamoru Chiba tivesse um sexto sentido, como ela temia, seria muito fácil para ele ler seus pensamentos, bastando-lhe para isso olhá-la nos olhos.

"Uma pessoa pode disfarçar seu tom de voz e torná-la impessoal", pensava. "Mas creio que é difícil impedir que a verdade brilhe no fundo do olhar".

Durante o almoço, pediu a Mamoru Chiba que falasse sobre o Oriente.

— Lembro-me de que Motoki me disse que o senhor esteve na índia — disse ela.

— Foi onde comecei, quando tinha menos idade do que meu sobrinho tem agora. Primeiro, estive na Companhia das índias Orientais, depois fiquei por conta própria.

— Como se tornou tão rico e poderoso?

— Admito que seja rico, mas não necessariamente poderoso — replicou ele com um sorriso.

— Está sendo modesto. Todos me assustaram dizendo-me que era muito poderoso.

— Tem medo de mim? Não demonstra isso.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? Que me ajoelhasse aos seus pés e pedisse a sua clemência?

Falou em tom de brincadeira, como se estivesse falando com Minako, e notou a surpresa nos olhos dele.

Então, como estava ansiosa para não lhe desagradar, disse depressa:

— Poderia comportar-me como uma penitente, se é isso o que quer, mas tenho certeza de que, depois do primeiro momento de satisfação, ficaria aborrecido.

Mamoru Chiba não se conteve e riu.

— A senhorita é imprevisível.

— É um alívio ouvi-lo dizer isso, e ao mesmo tempo um elogio, porque para mim não existe nada mais monótono do que saber exatamente o que as pessoas vão fazer ou dizer, e acho que pensa como eu.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, deu-um suspiro e continuou:

— O senhor é um felizardo, um grande felizardo! Já viajou pelo mundo todo, coisa que eu adoraria fazer. Conheceu pessoas de todas as nacionalidades e conviveu com elas, enquanto eu simplesmente li a respeito disso.

Mais uma vez Mamoru Chiba ficou admirado.

— Nos meus anais não consta que a senhorita seja uma leitora.

— Agora já sabe que sou. E espero que tenha alguns livros a bordo,

— A propósito, tenho alguns na minha cabine, mas duvido que sejam do seu gosto.

— Mais uma vez está se deixando levar por ouvir falar, ao invés de confiar na sua própria observação — disse Usagi sem pensar.

Depois achou que tinha cometido um erro, pois estava se revelando demais.

Mas ele riu e respondeu:

— Se está interessada na Índia, tenho um bom número de livros sobre esse país misterioso e, para mim, muito interessante.

Ela tinha feito perguntas inteligentes, e assim o almoço decorreu de forma muito mais agradável do que esperava, e pensava que ele sentia o mesmo.

Quando eles terminaram a excelente refeição, que fora servida por dois camareiros, Mamoru Chiba disse:

— Terei muito prazer, em lhe mostrar a minha biblioteca, mas para onde estamos indo existe uma muito maior, embora eu desconfie que alguns livros estão ultrapassados.

— O senhor não me disse ainda para onde estamos indo — replicou Usagi. — Estava com medo que fosse a ilha do Diabo, ou alguma prisão de onde não se possa fugir.

— Não haverá fuga — assegurou Mamoru Chiba firmemente. — Mas creio que a senhorita não a descreveria como a ilha do Diabo.

Levantaram-se da mesa, desceram a escada do convés e passaram pela cabine de Usagi, dirigindo-se à popa da embarcação.

Chegaram à suite principal, que era, como ela esperava, muito luxuosa.

Era uma cabine grande, que continha a tradicional cama de quatro colunas do capitão, e lindas cortinas de veludo vermelho. Era uma característica de Mamoru Chiba a combinação de luxo com bom gosto.

Ao lado da cabine, havia uma saleta, com valiosos quadros de grandes mestres, representando navios. Uma das paredes estava inteiramente coberta de livros.

O sofá e as poltronas eram revestidos de couro vermelho, para combinar com as cortinas das vigias. No chão, havia um tapete grosso.

Como se estivesse respondendo a uma pergunta dela, Mamoru Chiba disse:

— Habituei-me às cores vivas, e sinto falta delas quando não as tenho por perto.

— Posso entender isso, pois sempre acreditei que a cor estimula a mente e pode nos trazer energia espiritual.

Depois de falar assim, ela se virou instintivamente na direção da prateleira de livros, por isso, não viu o olhar de admiração que ele lhe lançara.

Havia um grande número de livros, e Usagi gostaria de ter tempo para ler todos.

Eram livros sobre a índia e outros países do Oriente.

Havia também livros de filosofia, que ela tinha certeza de que apreciaria, e também um bom número de livros de poesia, para sua surpresa.

Lendo os pensamentos dela mais uma vez, Mamoru Chiba se adiantou:

— Se está comparando o amor sobre o qual falamos esta manhã com o amor cantado pelos poetas, vai ver que está enganada.

— Por quê?

— Porque os poetas falam de um amor idealizado, que alguns de nós procuram mas nunca encontram. É uma emoção que não se encontra nos salões de baile, nem entre aqueles que só se importam com posição e dinheiro.

Ele voltara a falar naquele tom de desprezo agressivo, que usara na primeira conversa que tinham tido a bordo.

Usagi não respondeu, preferindo tirar um livro da prateleira e abri-lo.

Era A Canção do Ultimo Menestrel, de sir Walter Scott, e ela virou as páginas até encontrar o que procurava. Então leu, pausadamente:

"O amor rege a corte, o campo, as matas E os homens na terra e os santos no céu Pois o amor é o paraíso, e o paraíso é o amor".

Mamoru Chiba ficou em silêncio.

Afastou-se dela e parou diante da vigia para olhar o mar. Usagi fechou o livro e colocou-o debaixo do braço. Depois pegou outro sobre a índia.

— Posso levar estes dois? — perguntou. — Prometo cuidar bem deles.

— Sim, é claro — respondeu ele.

Ele não olhou para ela, e Usagi percebeu que estava pensando em outra coisa.

Ficou olhando na direção dele por alguns instantes e depois disse:

— Imagino que queira ir para a ponte, a fim de comandar o navio. Devo ir para minha cabine para não atrapalhá-lo?

— Pensei que quisesse ficar no convés.

— Eu gostaria, se isso não lhe causasse problemas.

Ele não respondeu, e ela concluiu que ele concordara. Assim, não deixou o salão sozinha.

Quando colocou os livros sobre a cama, disse a si mesma com um sorriso que ao menos tinha conseguido fazê-lo pensar em Minako de outra maneira.

Tinha certeza de que ele esperava uma explosão temperamental, ou então lágrimas, amuos ou frenéticos apelos para que ele a devolvesse ao lar.

"O que tenho de fazer", disse Usagi a si mesma, "é garantir que, quando ele finalmente ficar sabendo que não sou Minako, já tenha mudado completamente de idéia em relação a ela".

No momento, isso lhe parecia muito difícil.

Não se esquecera do modo como Mamoru Chiba a acusara quando se haviam defrontado pela primeira vez, e sabia que não era o tipo de homem que mudasse de opinião de uma hora para outra.

"Ele é inflexível, implacável e duro como o granito", pensou ela.

Mas, por incrível que parecesse, lia poesia e falara de "um amor ideal que alguns de nós procuram".

Era uma coisa estranha, a menos que tivesse procurado o amor e nunca o tivesse encontrado, ou o tivesse encontrado para depois perdê-lo.

Talvez fosse essa a chave para o enigma de Mamoru Chiba.

"Creio que amor ideal é o que Minako sente por Motoki Furuhata".

A tarefa que tinha diante de si era convencer, não a si mesma, mas a Mamoru Chiba, desse fato.

No almoço, eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos impessoais. Na hora do jantar, o mar estava bem mais violento.

— Fico contente de que não seja marinheira de primeira viagem, senão teria que ficar instruindo-a para não cair e se machucar — disse ele quando terminaram a refeição.

— Não pretendo contar vantagem, mas já vi um mar bem mais revolto do que este.

— No entanto, creio que seria prudente ir para a cama e ler seus livros. Devemos chegar amanhã em torno do meio-dia, e o mar deve se acalmar só no final da viagem.

Usagi ficou quieta, esperando por maiores informações, mas ele se calou, e ela se levantou, balançando um pouco, e deixou o salão.

Ele era tão autoconfiante, tão completamente controlado, que constituía um enigma difícil de decifrar.

Estava muito elegante no jantar, com suas roupas de noite.

Mas, embora elegante, vestia-se de forma descontraída, muito diferente dos homens que Usagi encontrara na festa de Minako, cujos colarinhos eram tão altos que dificultavam o movimento do pescoço.

Ele era tão bonito, tão imponente, que inegavelmente se sobressairia entre os outros homens, em qualquer lugar onde estivesse.

"Talvez seja a sua personalidade", raciocinou ela.

Recordou-se de uma vez em que conversara com o pai sobre essa qualidade magnética da liderança.

— O que leva os homens a seguirem um general como o duque de Wellington ou um almirante como lorde Nelson? — perguntara ela.

— Eles têm uma aura em torno de si — respondera sir Kenji. — E também uma força, um poder difícil de ser descrito, algo que emana deles e que atrai irresistivelmente os outros.

Agora, pensando em Mamoru Chiba, sabia que ele tinha o mesmo poder, e era por esse motivo que as pessoas tinham medo dele ou o consideravam o Rei dos Demônios ou o Bicho-Papão.

Depois, com um sorriso, abriu o livro que ele lhe emprestara, pensando que, pôr mais estranha e assustadora que fosse a sua atual situação, tinha os seus momentos de divertimento.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Soffy obrigado pelo seu comentário... espero que goste desse caps

A história se chama A Noiva Raptada e pertence a Barbara Cartland bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...Passos se aproximaram e o pano que cobria seu rosto foi retirado. Usagi abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem muito diferente do que esperava!

CAPÍTULO V

Usagi sentiu que o navio ia parar e correu para a vigia.

Não pôde ver muita coisa, a não ser o topo das árvores.

Eles tinham velejado para o norte, e como estavam em águas calmas havia cerca de uma hora, Usagi concluiu que estavam na costa.

Colocou as roupas de volta na mala de Minako e um dos camareiros veio buscá-la, amarrando em torno dela uma corda.

Usagi tinha a desagradável sensação de que estava sendo levada para um lugar assustador, do qual não gostaria.

Mas estava decidida a não dar a Mamoru Chiba a satisfação de saber que ela estava com medo.

Assim, ergueu bem a cabeça quando subiu a escada para o convés.

Agora podia ver melhor as árvores, e no meio delas divisou uma construção.

Antes que tivesse tempo de olhar em volta, viu Mamoru Chiba a seu lado.

Dirigiram-se para a prancha de desembarque que conduzia a um pequeno cais de madeira, e quando puseram o pé em terra, ela notou que ele tinha um ar severo, não demonstrando mais a mesma atitude amigável do dia anterior.

Não havia nenhuma carruagem esperando por eles, e Mamoru Chiba começou a subir um caminho íngreme que levava em direção às árvores.

Logo que chegaram à construção que Usagi vira de longe, ela constatou que se tratava de um castelo, onde ela seria aprisionada até que Motoki Furuhata estivesse casado com Minako. Como tinha um bom conhecimento de história, teve certeza de que se tratava de uma das fortalezas erguidas na costa leste da Inglaterra em defesa contra os vikings.

Era fascinante pensar que estava ali há muitos anos, e ela teve vontade de fazer muitas perguntas a esse respeito.

Mas, como Mamoru Chiba não tinha falado com ela desde que haviam desembarcado, preferiu refrear a sua curiosidade. O castelo, construído em pedra cinzenta, tinha uma aparência tão imponente quanto a de seu dono, causando verdadeiro impacto.

De um dos lados havia uma torre com seteiras, o que atestava a sua antigüidade. Notava-se também que havia alas acrescentadas em datas posteriores.

Quando chegaram perto da entrada, Usagi viu, para sua surpresa, que em torno do castelo havia um jardim muito bem-cuidado e todo florido, contrastando estranhamente com a severidade da construção.

A pesada porta da frente, de carvalho, com dobradiças de bronze, estava aberta, e vários criados esperavam a chegada deles.

Ficou imaginando se Mamoru Chiba inspirava tanta apreensão e temor aos servos como acontecia com ela.

Então, antes que chegassem mais perto e os criados pudessem ouvi-los, ele disse:

— Estou esperando que me dê a sua opinião sobre o meu castelo.

Sem pensar, tão espontaneamente como se estivesse falando com a irmã, Usagi respondeu:

— É um castelo digno do Rei dos Demônios.

Ele a olhou de forma penetrante, e ela temeu ter sido muito indiscreta.

— Então é assim que me chamam?

— Foi assim que o descreveram para mim.

— Talvez eu o seja, nas atuais circunstâncias, se a senhorita está se vendo como uma princesa cativa. Mas posso lhe garantir que nesta história não haverá um príncipe encantado para salvá-la.

Usagi ia lhe perguntar, em tom de desafio, como podia estar tão certo disso, mas depois teve que admitir que ele dizia a verdade. Não haveria salvação para ela, mas somente um terrível confronto quando ele descobrisse que havia sido enganado.

Embora sentisse uma grande satisfação em fazê-lo passar por tolo, sabia com sinceridade que estava com medo de sua fúria, e não era uma idéia agradável enfrentá-lo sem o apoio de ninguém.

Quando chegaram à porta, um criado idoso veio ao encontro deles, dizendo:

— Seja bem-vindo, sir. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem e que o mar tenha estado calmo.

— Foi razoável — respondeu ele.

Entraram no hall, que tinha uma enorme lareira acesa e vários retratos nas paredes.

Usagi ficou em dúvida se eram os ancestrais de Mamoru Chiba ou se ele já tinha comprado o castelo com os quadros.

Ele caminhou na frente dela em direção a uma sala em frente ao hall. Era um aposento muito bonito, muito bem mobiliado, com janelas que davam para o mar.

Havia também uma outra lareira acesa.

— O almoço estará pronto em dez minutos, sir — disse o criado.

Mamoru Chiba caminhou para uma mesa no canto da sala, onde havia garrafas de bebidas e copos.

Era uma sala muito masculina, com grandes e confortáveis cadeiras de braços e prateleiras cheias de livros.

Usagi perguntou:

— Esta casa é sua? É aqui que mora quando está na Inglaterra?

— Pertencia a meu tio. Como ele não tinha filhos, deixou-a para mim quando morreu. Passei grande parte de minha infância aqui, e, como é muito isolada, achei que seria um lugar conveniente para trazê-la.

Ela pensou que ele estava sendo propositalmente desagradavel, e sentou-se numa cadeira perto do fogo. Ele virou-se para ela e perguntou:

— Aceita um cálice de xerez? Ou prefere vinho madeira?

— Madeira, por favor, mas só um pouquinho.

Ele trouxe-lhe o cálice e ela bebeu um gole, antes de dizer:

— Acho que este castelo está situado na costa leste.

— Está certa.

Usagi pensou que estava muito longe de Londres. Mesmo que conseguisse escapar, demoraria muito tempo até chegar a um lugar que lhe fosse familiar e onde se sentisse segura.

Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela, Mamoru Chiba disse:

— Não há possibilidade de fugir daqui. Assim, é melhor acalmar-se. Se gosta de ler, posso lhe emprestar os livros que desejar.

Ele estava de pé, de costas para o fogo, com um cálice na mão. Usagi olhou para ele ao perguntar:

— Quanto tempo pretende me manter aqui?

— Já lhe respondi — replicou ele. — Até que meu sobrinho esteja casado com a moça extremamente adequada da qual está noivo, honrando assim o seu compromisso.

— Mas não pretende assistir à cerimônia do casamento? Como poderão arranjar-se sem o senhor?

Ela o estava provocando, e pôde perceber uma ligeira contração no canto de seus lábios, como se ele estivesse se divertindo com seu tom de desafio.

— Acho que é mais importante — respondeu ele — garantir que a senhorita não desvie Motoki de seu compromisso. Assim que ele estiver casado, eu a enviarei de volta a Londres, onde sem dúvida seus ardentes admiradores a receberão de braços abertos.

Agora ele estava sendo deliberadamente sarcástico, e como Usagi não encontrasse uma resposta inteligente ou até indelicada, como gostaria, permaneceu calada.

Então, bruscamente, no mesmo tom que usara quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, Mamoru Chiba falou:

— Não tente fazer nenhuma bobagem. Pretendo mantê-la aqui, e não há nada que possa fazer para mudar essa decisão.

— Está me provocando para eu retrucar que vou tentar.

— Creio que, se a senhorita fizer o caminho de volta a nado, pode ter uma chance — respondeu Mamoru Chiba. — Ou tem outras alternativas, como, por exemplo, criar asas de um momento para outro, ou ainda usar um balão. Mas advirto-a contra tais idéias, porque vai ter que me enfrentar.

Usagi deu uma risada, e notou que ele ficou surpreso.

— Estou rindo — explicou — simplesmente porque esta situação toda é ridícula.

— Não sei por que diz isso.

— Porque o senhor deve ter coisas melhores para fazer do que gastar o seu cérebro, o seu tempo e a sua determinação para impedir seu sobrinho de encontrar a felicidade, incomodando-se tanto com uma jovem indefesa e sem importância.

— A senhorita não tem pistolas nem espadas, srta. Tsukino, mas possui armas muito mais sutis, e, na minha opinião, muito mais perigosas para um homem jovem e impressionável como meu sobrinho.

— Creio que deveria considerar o que disse um elogio, mas, se quer saber a verdade, acho que está se comportando de forma completamente insensata.

Sabia que o estava insultando, mas não se importava.

Sentia que Mamoru Chiba era muito consciente de sua própria importância e extremamente seguro de si.

No momento, não estava com medo, mas simplesmente pensando na sua vitória quando ele descobrisse que tinha feito papel de bobo.

Achou que ele estava esperando uma explicação após sua observação ofensiva.

— Tudo o que posso lhe dizer é que provavelmente não tem uma opinião muito lisonjeira de seu sobrinho. Afinal de contas, ele é um homem, dono de suas próprias decisões. Mas o senhor insiste no fato de que ele está vivendo com uma mulher por engano, e que só a pediu em casamento porque foi pressionado.

Olhou para ele e continuou:

— Não compreende que está lhe pedindo que aceite humilde e subservientemente um casamento que está destinado ao fracasso? Ser corajoso o suficiente para dizer a verdade é o comportamento de um homem digno do seu nome. Mamoru Chiba riu, mas era uma risada sarcástica.

— Muito bem, srta. Tsukino! — disse ele, — Seus argumentos são muito plausíveis. Mas estou convencido de que é completamente incapaz de fazer um homem feliz, muito menos meu sobrinho. Portanto, nada do que diga vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

— O senhor se considera realmente capaz de julgar algo tão pessoal e que só diz respeito às pessoas envolvidas?

— A resposta é sim. Existem certos padrões de comportamento que qualquer homem decente espera de sua esposa, e a senhorita não se enquadra em nenhum deles.

A voz dele ficou mais áspera quando ele continuou:

— Como já lhe disse, o que fiquei sabendo a seu respeito convenceu-me totalmente de que Motoki logo se arrependeria de ter se casado com a senhorita, provavelmente poucos meses depois.

Ele foi tão arrogante e positivo que Usagi sentiu sua raiva crescer e teve vontade de agredi-lo.

Mas sabia que, se o fizesse, estaria jogando o jogo dele e convencendo-o ainda mais de que Minako era uma jovem incontrolável e irresponsável, entregando-se a uma leviandade atrás de outra.

Portanto, preferiu ficar sentada, quieta.

Tomou mais um gole do seu aperitivo e colocou o cálice sobre uma das mesinhas próximas.

— Gostaria de lhe mostrar o seu quarto — disse Mamoru Chiba, encerrando assim a discussão.

— Obrigada.

Usagi levantou-se, seguindo-o até a porta. Antes de virar a maçaneta, ele disse:

— Deixe-me avisá-la mais uma vez de que não há meios de fugir do quarto que escolhi para a senhorita. Caso pense em tentar algo tão temerário, a porta estará trancada durante a noite. Informo-a também de que há uma altura de nove metros entre a janela e o solo. Portanto, se tentar pular, vai quebrar o pescoço.

— É muito gentil em avisar-me.

— Já me disseram que a senhorita tem uma certa inclinação por alturas. Lady Meioh contou-me como ousou fazer o filho dela segui-la ao longo de um muro alto, do qual ele infelizmente escorregou, caiu e quebrou uma perna.

Usagi esteve prestes a dizer que nunca tinha ouvido falar de lady Meioh, mas depois concluiu que aquela devia ter sido mais uma das travessuras de Minako, sem dúvida relatada com exagero ao tio de Motoki, fazendo a situação parecer muito mais grave do que realmente fora.

Portanto, preferiu não lhe dizer que tinha pavor de alturas, que tinha medo até de subir no alto de uma escada.

Lembrou-se de que Minako, quando criança, era bastante destemida, costumando subir no telhado da casa e no topo das árvores, enquanto ela ficava só olhando.

Mamoru Chiba abriu a porta e acompanhou-a até o pé da escada.

— Minha governante, a sra. Koan, vai lhe mostrar o seu quarto.

Sem olhar para ele, Usagi subiu as escadas devagar. Lá em cima, uma mulher idosa, vestida de seda preta, a esperava.

Como imaginava, o quarto era extremamente bem mobiliado, com uma grande cama de madeira entalhada, muito confortável. E, como ele dissera, parecia não oferecer chance para uma fuga.

A torre de um dos lados tinha sido transformada num quarto de vestir, e do outro lado havia um boudoir com uma pequena estante cheia de livros.

Tinha certeza de que não tinham sido escolhidos especialmente para ela, mas para o conforto de qualquer pessoa que ele convidasse para a sua casa.

— Quer que eu a ajude a trocar de vestido antes do almoço, senhorita? — perguntou a governanta.

— Não, obrigada.

— Há um recipiente com água no quarto da torre. Há mais alguma coisa que deseje antes de as criadas terem tempo de desfazer sua mala? — perguntou a governanta.

— Não, obrigada.

Ela arranjou os cabelos. Então, dando uma última olhada em torno do quarto, desceu as escadas, séria.

Mamoru Chiba a esperava no hall, e foram andando lado a lado para a majestosa sala de jantar.

Essa sala pertencia à parte antiga da casa, sendo da época em que devia morar nela uma grande família, cujos donos recebiam a aristocracia daquela região isolada do país.

Usagi estava curiosa a respeito da casa, e não pôde deixar de perguntar:

— Estava ansioso em vir para cá, depois que chegou do Oriente?

— Falando francamente, sempre considerei este castelo como meu lar, e é aqui que pretendo morar quando me aposentar.

— Mas isso ainda vai demorar muito tempo, e enquanto isso a sua criadagem deve se sentir muito solitária, não tendo ninguém para atender.

Depois de uma pausa, Mamoru Chiba respondeu, quase com relutância:

— De vez em quando, envio para cá amigos que estiveram doentes ou que necessitam descansar, fugindo um pouco de suas responsabilidades.

Então era esse o motivo pelo qual a casa parecia tão "habitada"!

— É um ato de bondade de sua parte.

— Mesmo o Rei dos Demônios tem seus momentos de generosidade.

— Exceto quando me diz respeito — retorquiu ela. — Considero uma mesquinharia não dar oportunidade de defesa a uma pessoa a quem acusou de várias faltas, ou deixar de ouvir as circunstâncias atenuantes que sempre existem nesses casos.

— Não estou interessado em prestar atenção a seus apelos por misericórdia, se é isso o que pretende. Assim, sugiro que mudemos de assunto.

Usagi continuava intrigada. Quem poderia tê-lo predisposto tão amargamente contra a irmã, a ponto de ele se recusar a ouvir até mesmo os argumentos mais razoáveis, ou de refletir um pouco sobre sua extrema e total condenação em relação a ela?

Após o almoço, Mamoru Chiba sugeriu que fossem até os estábulos.

Ficava do outro lado das árvores, e era muito espaçoso. Usagi esperava encontrar bons cavalos, e logo à primeira vista verificou que os dele eram excepcionais.

Logo ficou sabendo que a maioria dos animais tinham chegado há somente dois dias, vindos do sul.

— Eles sofreram muito com a viagem? — perguntou Mamoru Chiba ao chefe dos cavalariços.

— Não, sir. Os rapazes os trouxeram com muito cuidado e segurança, como o senhor ordenou, e eles logo se acalmaram, como vai notar se os cavalgar.

Mamoru Chiba sorriu.

— Que melhor ocasião do que esta?

— Vou selar um deles e trazê-lo para a porta de entrada em cinco minutos, sir — disse o cavalariço. — A senhorita também cavalga?

Mamoru Chiba não tinha pensado nisso, e olhou para Danielle, antes de perguntar:

— Gostaria de montar também?

— Eu adoraria.

— Bem, então traga dois cavalos em dez minutos — ordenou ele, e caminhou de volta para a casa.

Usagi estava tão radiante, que não conseguiu se conter.

— Obrigada! Muito obrigada! A coisa de que mais gosto no mundo é cavalgar, e já vi que seus cavalos são esplêndidos!

— Tenho um amigo que os exercita quando não estou na Inglaterra. Aliás, tenho vários cavalos que estão sendo treinados em Calcutá.

Depois do que ele disse, não foi surpresa para Usagi verificar que ele montava magnificamente, tão bem quanto sir Kenji.

Minako era uma boa amazona, mas não tinha a mesma paixão que Usagi pelo esporte. Entretanto, ela achava que ninguém chegara a comentar isso com Mamoru Chiba.

"Ele tem estado muito ocupado dando atenção às notícias da má conduta de Minako, para ter se informado acerca de sua vida no campo e ficar sabendo que ela é um caráter muito diferente do que imagina", pensou Usagi com amargura.

Mas, agora, estava cavalgando, o sol brilhava e tudo o que queria era divertir-se.

Enquanto iam pulando algumas cercas, pensava que talvez seu confinamento forçado não fosse tão desagradável quanto tinha imaginado.

Enquanto estiveram cavalgando no campo, ele pareceu descontrair-se um pouco, e teve uma atitude tão encantadora quanto no dia anterior, mas quando retornaram ao castelo, era como se uma barreira tivesse se erguido entre eles.

Usagi achava que seu comportamento se devia ao fato de ele temer que ela arranjasse um meio de enganá-lo, impedindo assim que Motoki Furuhata desposasse a filha do duque de Hino.

Contudo, sabendo que seria um erro estar continuamente discutindo com ele, forçou-se a congratulá-lo pelo castelo, pelos cavalos e por seus livros.

Enquanto se dirigia a seu quarto, ia pensando que seria mais sensato esquecer, pelo menos por enquanto, o ponto de desavença que existia entre eles.

Todos os vestidos de Minako eram caros e muito bonitos, e ela teve dificuldade em decidir qual deveria usar.

Quem acabou decidindo por ela foi a governanta, que disse:

— Espero que vista este cor-de-rosa, que é muito bonito. A cor vai se realçar em contraste com o tom escuro das paredes, e a senhorita vai ficar parecendo uma flor.

— Obrigada!

— É um prazer ter uma jovem tão bela como a senhorita aqui. Os amigos do sr. Chiba são todos mais velhos, e, embora gostemos de atendê-los, não é a mesma coisa que ter alguém como a senhorita.

O vestido de Minako era mais caro e elegante do que qualquer um dos seus, e isso a tornou mais confiante do que nunca.

Desceu as escadas sorrindo, em direção à sala de estar.

Mas a expressão do rosto de Mamoru Chiba lhe disse que ele ainda estava de mau humor, disposto a odiá-la e a ficar apontando os seus defeitos.

Era um desafio, é ela resolveu contornar a situação.

Assim que se sentaram à mesa para jantar, ela disse:

— Julgar-me-ia muito indiscreta se eu lhe perguntasse como conseguiu, sendo ainda bastante jovem, tornar-se tão rico e importante no Oriente, e além disso também tão temido?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, e ele deu uma risada.

— Se essa é a minha reputação, não vou questioná-la.

— Conte-me o seu segredo.

— Trabalho duro.

— Deve haver algo mais do que isso.

Ele hesitou, como se estivesse procurando as palavras, ou não quisesse falar. Então ela disse:

— Talvez use a sua percepção, que, segundo sempre ouvi falar, faz parte da filosofia oriental.

— A senhorita está certa, embora eu preferisse colocar isso em outros termos.

— Então como a denominaria?

— Creio que é realmente uma determinação de descobrir a verdade, o que significa olhar no fundo do coração das outras pessoas e talvez, embora pareça um pouco de exagero, ler os seus pensamentos.

Usagi deu um gritinho.

— Sempre acreditei nisso, e é o que eu chamo de percepção desde criança.

— E como usa essa "percepção"? — perguntou ele. Usagi sentiu, pela maneira como ele falou, que pensava que ela estava representando só pára impressioná-lo. E precisava mostrar-lhe que estava enganado.

— Estou convencida de que é um especialista em olhar bem no íntimo das pessoas e descobrir, como disse, a verdade. Mas, quando faço o mesmo com o senhor, fico admirada.

— De que forma?

— Porque o senhor é muito mais vulnerável do que admite ser, e muito mais sensível do que alguém poderia imaginar.

Por um momento, Usagi tinha esquecido que estava se fazendo passar por Minako. Falava como ela mesma, usando a sua percepção, como a mãe lhe tinha ensinado.

"Não veja as coisas apenas na superfície", dissera-lhe lady Tsukino. "Quando as pessoas dizem alguma coisa, tente entender o que há por trás disso. Tente sentir qual é o motivo. Pode ser infelicidade, medo, ou talvez simplesmente amor.

Estava convicta de que Mamoru Chiba não era o demônio que diziam, mas sim um homem que lutara pela sua vida contra muitos obstáculos, e estava tendo sucesso nos seus objetivos, utilizando-se de uma força maior do que ele mesmo.

No fundo, era um homem igual aos outros, com os mesmos sentimentos, e não meramente um autocrata, que dava ordens e esperava ser obedecido.

Então, falou com voz calma, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma:

— Acho que, quando avalia o que conseguiu em termos materiais, decepciona-se com o legado espiritual, coisa de que talvez não sentisse falta se nunca tivesse saído da Inglaterra.

Quando terminou de falar, viu que ele estava olhando fixamente para ela, com uma expressão atônita estampada no rosto. Então perguntou abruptamente:

— Quem lhe disse isso? Com quem falou sobre mim?

— Com ninguém... Tudo o que me disseram sobre o senhor é que era uma espécie de cruzamento de demônio e bicho-papão, e que intimidava a todos os que se aproximavam do senhor — respondeu Usagi, mas sentiu que ele não se convencera, e continuou:

— O que realmente me surpreendeu a seu respeito quando o vi pela primeira vez foi o fato de ser tão jovem. Tinha imaginado um homem muito mais velho, de cabelos brancos.

— As outras coisas que disse são idéias suas?

— Estava expressando em palavras os meus sentimentos. Mamoru Chiba calou-se. Bebeu um pouco de vinho e colocou o cálice sobre a mesa, comentando secamente:

— A senhorita me surpreende. Suponho que as suas leituras lhe puseram na cabeça idéias que eu nunca encontrei entre as mulheres com quem já jantei.

— Não posso acreditar, sr. Chiba, que tenha jantado com muitas mulheres nas presentes circunstâncias em que nos encontramos.

— É verdade — admitiu ele.

— Já lhe ocorreu também — continuou Usagi — que, se alguém ficar sabendo onde me encontro no momento, vai ficar muito escandalizado de eu estar sem uma dama de companhia? Não que isso tenha importância, mas acho que quanto menos gente tomar conhecimento do seu comportamento anticonvencional, melhor. Espero também que meu pai nunca chegue a saber que fui obrigada a aceitar uma situação tão comprometedora.

— Só posso esperar, srta. Tsukino, para o seu bem, que meu sobrinho siga os meus conselhos e se case o mais rápido possível. Então poderá retornar à vida de que gosta e da qual, sem dúvida, deve estar sentindo falta, aqui no meio do mato.

— Não estou reclamando, sr. Chiba. Aliás, como sabe, estava esperando um tipo de prisão muito pior do que a que me foi destinada.

Ela fez uma pausa e continuou:

— Mas, voltando a falar em percepção, estava justamente tentando mostrar-lhe que sua percepção a respeito das pessoas e das situações nem sempre é infalível.

Com isso, estava tentando ganhar alguns pontos para Minako, fazendo-o refletir sobre algumas opiniões errôneas que tinha sobre a conduta de sua irmã.

Para seu espanto, ele virou-se e disse calmamente:

— Já que estamos sendo francos um com o outro, que tal me dizer com sinceridade por que tem se conduzido desse jeito?

— De que jeito?

— Sabe do que estou falando. O tipo de vida que levava, seu comportamento com um grande número de homens antes de se fixar em meu sobrinho. Gosta realmente dele? Ou é só porque está noivo de uma moça adequada para ele, e, por perversidade, resolveu tirá-lo dela?

Usagi ficou rígida e depois respondeu, colerizada:

— O que está dizendo é uma monstruosidade! Como pode pensar que eu faria uma coisa tão maldosa como romper deliberadamente um noivado ou um casamento entre duas pessoas que se amam?

Falou alto, e sua voz ecoou na grande sala de jantar. Depois, num tom de voz mais baixo, disse:

— Pensei que a percepção que sempre usou no passado e que lhe foi tão útil tivesse lhe mostrado a verdade.

— E qual é a verdade?

— Que o amor não conhece barreiras, nem limites, nem pode ser sentido por obrigação. Mesmo o senhor deveria reconhecer isso.

— Pois não reconheço! Para as pessoas que têm autodisciplina e que querem se conduzir honradamente, o amor não é desculpa suficiente para agirem de forma errada e anti-social.

— É aí que o senhor se engana.

— Talvez na sua opinião, srta. Tsukino. Mas não na opinião da maioria das pessoas.

— A maioria das pessoas não encontra na vida o que procura, seja materialmente, seja espiritualmente. Se prestar atenção, vai verificar que o que todo homem e toda mulher precisam e desejam ardentemente é simplesmente encontrar o amor.

— Está errada, completamente errada!

Usagi não respondeu. Apenas meneou a cabeça. Após alguns momentos, como para convencer a si mesmo, ele afirmou:

— Vou provar-lhe que está errada, e espero que tenha honestidade suficiente para admiti-lo quando meu sobrinho se casar com a mulher de quem está noivo e a excluir para sempre de sua vida.


	6. Chapter 6

A história se chama A Noiva Raptada e pertence a Barbara Cartland bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...Passos se aproximaram e o pano que cobria seu rosto foi retirado. Usagi abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem muito diferente do que esperava!

CAPÍTULO VI

Mamoru Chiba ficara perturbado com as palavras dela, e, conseqüentemente, passou a comportar-se de forma mais desagradável ainda, mantendo a fisionomia carregada.

Falou unicamente em monossílabos até Usagi ir para a cama, onde ficou acordada, pensando que homem estranho era ele.

Por outro lado, era fascinante poder discutir com alguém tão difícil, e ainda assim conseguir ganhar alguns pontos em defesa de Minako, o que ele não poderia negar, se fosse sincero.

Na manhã seguinte recebeu uma mensagem avisando-a de que ele estaria ocupado até a hora do almoço, e que agradeceria se ela ficasse em seu quarto e não descesse.

A mensagem informava também que Mamoru Chiba tinha ordenado dois cavalos para as duas horas.

Já era um consolo!

Usagi nunca tinha estado confinada em seu quarto antes, e sentiu-se tolhida em sua liberdade, uma prisioneira de verdade, o que a deixava furiosa.

Mas havia vários livros para ler, muitos dos quais tinha certeza de que apreciaria.

Acontece que o sol brilhava lá fora, e ela gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Não sabia bem porquê, mas estava ressentida por tê-la deixado sozinha e estar interessado em outras coisas.

Ao menos, até o presente momento, ele tinha estado com ela, durante o seu cativeiro, e em quase todas as horas do dia, e, embora detestasse admiti-lo, sentia a sua falta.

Abriu a janela, curvou-se para fora e sentiu a brisa do mar. Ficou pensando nas mulheres que há séculos atrás tinham olhado por essa mesma janela, apavoradas com a perspectiva da vinda de embarcações vikings de formatos estranhos, que chegavam com a intenção de saquear tudo o que possuíam.

Questionou-se se era válido lutar pelas próprias possessões, e se Mamoru Chiba valorizava as suas a ponto de arriscar a vida por elas.

Era uma pergunta que gostaria de lhe fazer, além de muitas outras que certamente dariam margem a discussões durante o almoço.

Quando o criado lhe avisou que Mamoru Chiba esperava por ela lá embaixo, desceu e encontrou-o com o mesmo mau humor da véspera, e não gostou da expressão do olhar dele quando o encarou.

Pensou que ele talvez estivesse planejando uma punição ainda pior para sua vítima.

Depois, achou que estava imaginando coisas, e decidiu tentar entretê-lo durante a refeição, fazendo observações provocativas que o levassem a falar.

Mas, quando o almoço terminou, ele ainda estava tão arredio e impossível quanto no começo.

Para poupar tempo, Usagi já descera para o almoço em trajes de montaria. Felizmente, na mala de Minako havia um conjunto muito elegante de seda azul-escura, enfeitado de galão branco, e, para ser usada com ele, uma blusa de linho com detalhes de renda.

Era obviamente uma roupa cara e extremamente atraente. Usagi só lamentava a falta do chapéu de copa alta com véu de gaze, que não tinha vindo na mala.

Arrumou os cabelos o melhor que pôde e por fim sentiu-se bem sem o chapéu, pois assim aproveitaria melhor o ar e o sol da manhã.

Tinha deixado as luvas no hall, e um dos criados colocou ao lado delas um pequeno chicote que ela tomara emprestado no dia anterior. Pegou-os e ia saindo quando viu que Mamoru Chiba tinha caminhado na frente dela para a porta e descia as escadas, dirigindo-se para onde estavam os cavalos.

Ao invés de ajudá-la, ele montou no seu próprio cavalo, um grande garanhão negro, e saiu cavalgando na frente, demonstrando impaciência.

Ela achou a atitude dele muito rude, e, de propósito, gastou mais tempo do que o necessário para verificar se sua saia estava bem ajeitada no estribo.

Em conseqüência, ele já tinha vencido uma boa distância quando conseguiu alcançá-lo.

O cavalo que montava não era o mesmo da véspera, mas sim um animal mais fogoso. Supôs que o cavalariço tivesse visto que ela cavalgava bem e houvesse escolhido esse para ela, sabendo que o teria preferido a um animal mais dócil.

O cavalo era mesmo arisco, tendendo a se assustar com a queda de uma folha e às vezes pinoteando, não por maldade, mas por travessura.

Danielle disse a si mesma que tinha conseguido controlar o animal, e que era uma pena que seu dono fosse tão mais difícil e absolutamente incontrolável.

Como que para reforçar seus pensamentos, Mamoru Chiba tomou uma direção diferente da do dia anterior, frustrando a expectativa de Usagi, que tinha aguardado ansiosamente a oportunidade de pular as sebes que pareciam estar dispostas para uma corrida de cavalos.

Passaram por trigais e chegaram a um campo aberto, onde a sebe era muito alta, demonstrando que não havia sido podada durante o inverno.

Essa visão enfureceu Mamoru Chiba, que, falando pela primeira vez durante o passeio, disse, irritado:

— Não posso entender por que estes campos estão tão mal-cuidados! Vou falar com meu administrador amanhã. Seremos obrigados a encontrar um vão entre as sebes, ou um portão, do contrário teremos que voltar.

Como Usagi estava aborrecida com ele, por ter estado tão mal-humorado, ignorando suas tentativas de estabelecer conversa durante o almoço, respondeu friamente:

— Não há motivo para isso. Tenho certeza de que estes cavalos podem pular a sebe sem muita dificuldade.

— Bobagem! — replicou ele asperamente. — é muito alta, e não vou permitir que tente.

Não foi o que ele disse, mas a maneira como o fez que despertou em Usagi o desejo de desafiá-lo.

Como tivesse dado a sua palavra final e não esperasse ser contrariado, Mamoru Chiba fez o cavalo dar a volta, preparando-se para retornar.

Sem dizer nada, Usagi chicoteou levemente o cavalo e impulsionou-o para a frente.

A distância que havia entre eles e a sebe era exatamente a necessária para fazer o salto, e, como se o cavalo soubesse o que esperava dele, pulou avidamente, demonstrando que não estava intimidado pela altura.

Eles passaram a sebe com uma folga de poucos centímetros.

Quando chegaram do outro lado, Danielle constatou que tinha sido um pouco imprudente.

O solo estava molhado e mole, e os cascos do cavalo afundaram. Ele cambaleou para a frente, atirando-a fora da sela. Ela não se feriu, e lembrou-se de que já sofrera quedas muito piores do que essa em sua vida. Sentou-se, enquanto o cavalo tirava os cascos do atoleiro e se levantava.

Enquanto tentava ficar de pé, aborrecida por ter caído, viu Mamoru Chiba pular a sebe, pouco mais adiante.

Quando ele chegou perto dela, Usagi virou-se, sorrindo para ele, e ia dizer que, embora tivesse caído, não tinha fraturado nada. Mas as palavras congelaram-se em seus lábios.

Nunca tinha visto um homem tão zangado, tão carrancudo, a ponto de suas sobrancelhas quase se encontrarem na linha do nariz.

Ele desmontou, deu liberdade ao cavalo e caminhou na direção dela.

— Diabos a levem! — disse, furioso. — Como ousa arriscar a vida dessa forma idiota?

Quando terminou de esbravejar, desceu o chicote que trazia na mão sobre os ombros de Usagi.

Ela deu um grito de protesto, e Mamoru Chiba jogou o chicote no chão, puxou-a violentamente para si e começou a beijá-la.

Os lábios dele eram rudes e brutais, e ela teve a sensação de que o que estava acontecendo era uma invenção de sua imaginação.

O choque provocado primeiro pela chicotada e depois pelo inesperado beijo parecia ter tirado o seu poder de raciocínio, deixando-a sem ação, consciente de que não tinha defesa contra ele.

Podia sentir os lábios dele machucando os seus. Era impossível resistir, impossível até mesmo respirar.

Então parece que ele percebeu que ela era suave e indefesa, e seu beijo ficou mais gentil, mais ainda insistente, dominador e exigente.

Como se despertasse, Usagi compreendeu que tinha que lutar contra ele e livrar-se de sua brutalidade. Mas não conseguia mover-se, pois estava completamente imobilizada.

De repente, a agonia passou e no lugar dela surgiu-lhe uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa dentro do peito, que não podia explicar e da qual nem mesmo tinha consciência.

A sensação tomou conta do seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer e sentir-se totalmente possuída por ele.

Estava sendo beijada pela primeira vez na vida, e era diferente de tudo o que tinha imaginado.

Mamoru Chiba soltou-a.

— Maldita! — disse furioso. — Você poderia levar um homem à loucura!

Usagi tentou se levantar, encontrando dificuldade para manter o equilíbrio. Estendeu a mão, procurando apoiar-se nele, mas ele já se fora, caminhando para longe dela.

Pegou seu cavalo, que estava ao lado do de Usagi, comendo grama sossegadamente, e pulou na sela.

Sem olhar para trás, saiu a todo o galope, desaparecendo de vista, antes que ela pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Sozinha no amplo campo aberto, ela passou os dedos nos lábios, como para certificar-se de que ainda estavam lá e de que o que acontecera não era um sonho.

"Ele me beijou...", disse para si mesma. "Como ousou fazer isso?".

Não estava zangada, somente chocada e confusa, pois esse beijo tinha provocado nela estranhas sensações, que não conhecera antes, um misto de dor e de prazer.

Devagar, como se despertasse de um sonho, aproximou-se de seu cavalo.

Não teve dificuldade em montar sozinha, pois estava acostumada a fazer isso, quando o pai não podia acompanhá-la.

Foi andando lentamente, com medo e ao mesmo tempo com esperança de encontrar Mamoru Chiba no caminho.

Ele teria que explicar sua atitude. Mas, quando Usagi tentava raciocinar, o que sentia parecia muito complicado para ser posto em palavras.

Ele a odiava e a desprezava, pensando que era Minako, e mesmo assim tinha-lhe batido por desobedecer-lhe, e a tinha beijado porque arriscara a vida.

Isso não tinha sentido, e ela sabia que, embora machucada e atônita pelos carinhos dele, não os tinha repelido.

A estranha sensação no seu peito parecia durar e era quase um êxtase, se êxtase era o que estava sentindo.

"Como ele pôde fazer isso... comigo?", perguntou-se.

Ocorreu-lhe que talvez ele estivesse demonstrando, de uma forma mais violenta do que anteriormente, todo o seu desprezo pela garota que julgava haver escravizado seu sobrinho.

Mas também tinha certeza de que se zangara porque temia que ela tivesse se machucado ao cair.

Era tudo muito confuso, e quando se encontrassem novamente, ela teria que forçá-lo a lhe explicar por que agira assim.

Seria muito constrangedor perguntar-lhe. O que teria feito sua irmã nas mesmas circunstâncias? Talvez Minako já tivesse sido beijada antes, coisa que nunca lhe acontecera, e talvez até tivesse surpreendido Mamoru Chiba correspondendo aos seus beijos.

"Não posso entender o que tudo isso significa", pensou Usagi.

Prosseguiu o seu caminho, olhando para ambos os lados, na esperança de ver Mamoru Chiba à distância.

Mas nem sinal dele, e, como não queria saltar a sebe de novo, demorou muito tempo para encontrar uma saída no campo e tomar o caminho de volta.

Quando se aproximou do castelo, imaginou que os cavalariços estranhariam o fato de eles voltarem separado.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito disso, e quando chegou à porta de entrada, um criado veio imediatamente recolher o seu cavalo.

Não teve coragem de perguntar se Mamoru Chiba já tinha chegado.

Quando entrou no hall, não viu nem o chapéu nem o chicote dele, e concluiu que ele não retornara ainda.

Uma velha criada veio a seu quarto para ajudá-la a trocar de roupa, colocando-lhe um dos vestidos mais bonitos de Minako e dizendo:

— Se pretende sair novamente, senhorita, creio que deveria usar um casaco. Há um vento vindo do mar que parece anunciar uma tempestade para antes do anoitecer.

— Oh, espero que não! — disse Usagi automaticamente.

— O tempo é muito variável nesta época do ano — replicou a criada. — Vou colocar o seu casaco e o seu cachecol no hall, assim, se precisar, estarão lá.

— Obrigada, é muita bondade sua.

Terminou de vestir-se e foi para o boudoir, curiosa para saber se Mamoru Chiba tinha voltado.

Sentou-se e começou a refletir.

Se ela fosse realmente leviana e de conduta inadequada, como ele julgava que sua irmã fosse, não era de se esperar que ficasse chocada ou mesmo zangada com o beijo dele.

Então disse a si mesma, como se fosse uma lição que devesse decorar:

"O melhor que tenho a fazer é agir naturalmente e fingir que nada de anormal aconteceu. É claro que ele deveria pedir-me desculpas, mas estou certa de que não devo esperar nada desse tipo da parte dele".

Olhou-se no espelho de moldura dourada e concluiu que, embora o vestido de Minako fosse muito elegante e seu cabelo estivesse bem-arrumado, seus olhos pareciam grandes demais.

E, o que é pior, havia uma expressão de medo neles, que não conseguia disfarçar.

— É claro que tenho medo dele — disse zangada, como se tivesse sido acusada de covarde. — Ele é assustador, e nunca me aconteceu de uma pessoa me detestar e beijar-me ao mesmo tempo.

Viu o rubor subir às suas faces ao dizer estas palavras em voz alta, e virou-se, impaciente.

Convenceu a si mesma de que tinha idade suficiente para ser mais sensata, e que seria ridículo fazer uma cena sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Pensou em descer para esperar pela volta de Mamoru Chiba, mas teve a desagradável sensação de que, se tentasse fazer isso, seria impedida pelos criados.

Já era muita humilhação ter o quarto trancado à noite e saber que, se não estivesse na companhia dele, era obrigada a ficar confinada na sua própria sala de estar.

Portanto, resolveu não descer, e pegou um livro que julgou interessante, mas não conseguiu concentrar-se na leitura.

Seus pensamentos voltavam para o estranho comportamento dele depois que ela caíra do cavalo.

Ficou sentada, pensando por tanto tempo que, quando se deu conta, o sol tinha desaparecido, e já era noite.

A porta abriu-se. Usagi olhou rapidamente, na esperança de ver Mamoru Chiba, mas quem apareceu foi a criada.

— O seu banho está pronto, senhorita.

— Já está na hora de vestir-me para o jantar?

— Estará pronto dentro de meia hora.

Como não queria atrasar-se, Usagi tirou o belo vestido de Minako e entrou no banho.

A água estava perfumada, e ela gostaria de saber de onde vinha a essência. Essa era outra pergunta que gostaria de fazer a Mamoru Chiba, mas achou que ele não se interessaria por isso.

Demorou bastante tempo para escolher um vestido, na esperança de que sua elegância ajudasse a aplacar a ira dele, e também porque queria sentir-se mais confiante em si mesma.

Para ser sincera, não estava só apreensiva com a expectativa de vê-lo, mas também muito envergonhada.

Afinal, ele a tinha beijado, e isso era algo extraordinário, considerando o quanto a odiava e desprezava.

Imaginou que o Rei dos Demônios tinha suas próprias regras de conduta, que não eram as mesmas que regulavam a vida das outras pessoas.

Quando ficou pronta, perguntou à criada:

— Devo descer?

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta e a criada foi ver quem era.

Usagi não pôde escutar o que diziam, mas teve o pressentimento de que não era algo agradável. A criada voltou e disse:

— O sr. Chiba não retornou ainda, senhorita, e gostaríamos de saber se quer esperar por ele ou prefere jantar nos seus aposentos.

— Vou esperar — decidiu Usagi.

Dirigiu-se para o boudoir e pegou o livro do qual só tinha lido duas páginas, sentando-se numa cadeira em frente ao fogo.

Teve a impressão de estar ali há muito tempo, quando a criada chegou à porta para dizer:

— Desculpe-me, senhorita. O sr. Chiba chegou, mas é muito tarde e ele quer tomar um banho após a cavalgada, portanto, ordenou que seu jantar seja trazido aqui.

Por um momento, Usagi ficou olhando para ela. Depois concluiu que não podia fazer nada, a não ser aceitar o que considerava uma ofensa.

Como Mamoru Chiba ousava trancá-la no quarto como se ela fosse uma criança levada?

Como ousava enviar suas desculpas pelos criados, em vez de vir ele mesmo desculpar-se?

Sabia que o que estava sentindo ou pensando não tinha a menor importância para ele.

Não pôde fazer nada, a não ser esperar que dois criados trouxessem uma mesinha, que montaram em frente à lareira, cobrindo-a com uma toalha branca e trazendo o jantar a seguir.

Foi-lhe oferecido vinho, mas ela recusou. Estava tão aborrecida e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupada que teve dificuldade para comer. Na verdade, perdera o apetite.

Sentia que este era o começo de uma nova fase no relacionamento deles, e que ele estava fazendo tudo para mostrar que ela era de fato uma prisioneira.

Conseqüentemente, ela não falaria mais com ele, nem fariam outros passeios a cavalo.

"Não posso suportar isso!", pensou.

Quando o jantar acabou e os lacaios vieram buscar a mesa e a bandeja, ficou imaginando o que aconteceria se os seguisse e descesse para enfrentar Mamoru Chiba.

E se pedisse a ele que se desculpasse?

Talvez fosse mais prudente agir como se nada houvesse acontecido e ser simplesmente agradável, como fizera na véspera.

De repente, sentiu-se muito jovem e inexperiente. Sabia muito pouco a respeito dos homens, mas pressentia que estava lidando com um dos mais difíceis que qualquer mulher poderia encontrar.

"Que devo fazer?", perguntou-se. Desejou que a mãe ainda fosse viva para falar com ela a respeito de Mamoru Chiba e pedir os seus conselhos.

O tempo parecia se arrastar, e quando pensou que já era perto de meia-noite, verificou que eram apenas dez horas.

"É óbvio que ele não está mais interessado em mim", disse para si mesma. "Assim, ao invés de ficar esperando, o melhor que tenho a fazer é ir dormir".

Era uma boa idéia, não somente pelo que acontecera, mas também porque estava se sentindo meio dolorida em conseqüência da queda, além de muito cansada.

Não havia se recuperado ainda da exaustão provocada pela doença do pai, e a estada em Londres em nada contribuíra para melhorar seu estado.

Ao contrário, passara por uma experiência traumática após outra, e talvez o que acontecera naquele dia tivesse sido a pior de todas elas.

Tocou a sineta, chamando a criada para ajudá-la a vestir-se para dormir. Escolheu uma camisola de gaze entremeada de renda. Era tão linda que Usagi chegou a considerar um desperdício usá-la para dormir.

Depois lembrou-se de que Minako a comprara para usá-la na lua-de-mel.

Era tão transparente que ficou envergonhada até de se sentar diante da penteadeira sem algo para vestir por cima.

Como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos, a criada lhe trouxe um negligé para combinar, também muito fino e transparente, e que, além das rendas, era enfeitado com lacinhos de fita de veludo azul.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhorita?

— Não, nada mais, e muito obrigada. Por favor, acorde-me às oito horas.

A criada saiu, e Usagi escutou-a girar a chave na fechadura.

Queria gritar diante de tanto atrevimento, mas sabia que, se o fizesse, ninguém daria atenção.

Como será que Minako enfrentaria uma situação como essa?

Provavelmente, sua irmã teria dado um jeito de sair pela janela e subir no telhado, ou talvez tivesse feito algo igualmente inesperado e temerário, que, sem dúvida, teria deixado Mamoru Chiba perplexo.

"Sou muito medrosa, ou talvez muito estúpida, para não fazer nada a não ser ficar aqui sentada e ser humilhada", pensou Usagi, infeliz.

Escovou os cabelos repetidamente até ficarem elétricos, como a mãe havia lhe ensinado.

Então, levantou-se da banqueta da penteadeira, apagou as velas e caminhou para a cama.

De repente, ouviu o barulho da chave na fechadura e a porta se abriu.

Ficou pensando quem poderia ser, e, para sua completa surpresa, Mamoru Chiba entrou no quarto.

Usava calças de pernas justas, para noite, que tinham sido lançadas pelo rei quando era o príncipe regente.

Usagi notou uma estranha expressão em seus olhos, que pareciam ameaçadores.

Ele parou perto da porta, encarando-a, e após alguns momentos ela perguntou, nervosa:

— O que é isso? O que aconteceu? Por que o senhor está aqui? — Com um sorriso irônico, ele disse:

— Acho que estou vestido demais.

Assim falando, tirou o casaco preto e justo e jogou-o na cadeira.

Por baixo usava uma linda camisa de linho fino, tão transparente que era possível ver-lhe os músculos através dela.

Ela olhou para ele, atônita:

— Não devia estar aqui no meu quarto... Estou indo para a cama.

— Estou vendo — replicou ele, aproximando-se dela. Instintivamente, Usagi levou as mãos ao peito para esconder os seios, e viu que ele notou o movimento.

Então ele disse:

— Decidi, enquanto estava cavalgando, que é um erro tentar lutar contra o óbvio. Em outras palavras, você venceu.

— Eu... eu não... estou entendendo — gaguejou ela.

— Acho que está. Desde que chegou a bordo do Leão Marinho e durante todo o tempo que está aqui no castelo, tem usado todos os artifícios do seu repertório para conquistar-me, assim como já conquistou tantos outros tolos. Bem, minha querida, eu me rendo. Por que devo negar a mim mesmo algo tão desejável?

Enquanto Usagi o encarava, atônita, tentando compreender o que ele dizia, ele passou os braços em torno dela e puxou-a para si.

Antes que ela pudesse tentar se desvencilhar, antes mesmo que se desse conta do que ele pretendia fazer, ele começou a beijá-la, segurando-a com firmeza, como tinha feito de manhã no campo.

Desta vez seu beijo não foi tão violento, tão brutal, embora seus lábios fossem fortes e exigentes.

Havia algo insolente, desdenhoso mesmo na maneira como ele simplesmente a tomou nos braços, sem esperar pela aquiescência dela.

Quando tentou lutar contra ele, Usagi começou a sentir um ardor nos lábios, uma sensação desconhecida para ela.

Era um fogo que parecia entrar-lhe pela boca, descer-lhe pela garganta e penetrar no seu corpo.

A sensação pareceu se multiplicar, até que foi aumentando de intensidade, e ela sentia que vinha dele, e que todo o seu corpo também queimava.

Beijou-o até sentir que não pertencia mais a si mesma, mas parte de algo incontrolável que tomava conta de ambos.

Não conseguia raciocinar. Sentia-se perdida num mundo estranho, completamente irreal, quando Mamoru Chiba a levantou no colo e a carregou para a cama, atirando-se sobre as almofadas.

Danielle deu um grito de surpresa e medo quando ele se deitou sobre ela e começou a beijá-la novamente com força e violência, ao sentir os lábios dele queimando os seus, queimando sua pele.

Ele passou a beijar a curva suave do seu pescoço e puxou o negligé para baixo, para beijá-la nos ombros.

Quando sentiu as mãos dele explorando as curvas de seu corpo, Usagi começou a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Tomada de súbito terror, pôs-se a lutar para libertar-se dos braços dele, gritando:

— Não... por favor... não!

Foram as primeiras palavras que conseguiu pronunciar desde que ele a tomara nos braços.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, e Usagi viu seu rosto delineado à luz das velas, com fogo no olhar e um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

— Por que fingir? — perguntou ele. — Acabou a farsa. Isto é o que, você queria. Vai descobrir, como sem dúvida já o fez, que um homem é muito semelhante a outro.

— Eu... não sei... do que está falando — gaguejou Usagi. — Não deve... beijar-me desse modo. Por favor... Deve ir embora!

Mamoru Chiba riu, mas foi uma risada desagradável.

— Vai ficar muito desapontada se eu fizer isso. Pare de fingir, Minako, e vamos nos divertir.

— Não, não! — gritou ela. — Isso está errado! Sabe que está errado!

— Está com medo de perder Motoki, mas digo-lhe que já o perdeu. E embora não pretenda oferecer-lhe casamento, como ele foi tolo a ponto de fazer, vai descobrir que tenho meios de ser muito mais generoso que ele.

Essas palavras, ditas num tom de voz que magoou Usagi, foram como um balde de água fria que apagou o ardor que a queimava. De repente, compreendeu o que ele pretendia. Com um grito de horror, tentou empurrá-lo para longe de si.

— Como pode pensar. . . numa coisa tão errada. . . tão maldosa?

Mas ele não a escutava, e suas mãos pareciam feitas de granito. Era impossível tirá-las de si.

Devagar, ele se curvou para ela, acabando com sua resistência, aprisionando seu corpo, até que ela se sentiu esmagada debaixo dele.

Ele deu uma longa risada e recomeçou a beijar seu pescoço. Puxou tanto o negligé que, chegou a rasgá-lo.

Nesse momento, o pavor tomou conta dela. Sentiu-se indefesa, pequena e fraca.

Ele a dominava física e espiritualmente, de tal forma que ela se sentia sem importância, completamente desamparada. Estava tão assustada como uma criança perdida no escuro. E as lágrimas começaram a brotar-lhe dos olhos.

Mas a pressão dos lábios dele crescia, e suas mãos percorriam todo o seu corpo, até que, desesperada, Usagi gritou, como um apelo:

— Por favor... Estou tão assustada... Não tenho ninguém para me socorrer!

A voz dela saiu quase infantil, e havia nela uma inequívoca nota de temor.

Mamoru Chiba parou por um momento, e ela continuou, chorando:

— O que está fazendo é errado... e perverso. Não sei como fazê-lo parar... Por favor... por favor, ouça-me!

Falava de modo incoerente, mas suas palavras tiveram efeito sobre Mamoru Chiba, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça e encará-la.

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, e ela tinha a expressão de uma criança que se depara com alguma coisa aterradora e inexplicável.

Devagar, muito devagar, ele se levantou de cima dela e sentou-se a seu lado, na cama.

Ficou olhando para ela como para convencer-se de que ela era real, e não alguma coisa que ele tivesse imaginado.

Ela permaneceu imóvel, com a cabeça contra o travesseiro e os ombros nus, pois a renda do negligé fora rasgada na altura da curva dos seios.

— Por favor... por favor! — murmurou Usagi novamente.

Tinha os olhos nublados de lágrimas, e só conseguia enxergar através de uma névoa.

Abruptamente, ele levantou-se da cama, pegou o casaco e caminhou para a porta.

Abriu-a e saiu, batendo-a com força atrás de si, e ela escutou seus passos no corredor.

Estava tão perplexa que não conseguia se mover. Ficou parada por alguns momentos, até que virou o rosto para o travesseiro e começou a soluçar.

Chorou até dormir de exaustão.

Mais tarde, quando as velas já estavam se apagando, sentiu muito frio e entrou debaixo das cobertas, tremendo.

Usagi acordou lentamente, sentindo que alguma coisa desagradável tinha acontecido, mas por alguns segundos não conseguiu lembrar-se do que era.

O sol que brilhava lá fora estava entrando pelas frestas das cortinas.

Então, vieram-lhe à mente os acontecimentos da noite anterior, e ela disse, numa voz que não parecia sua:

— Como é que ele pôde pensar... em fazer uma coisa tão... imoral?

Ela mesma respondeu a essa pergunta quando se recordou de que ele pensava que ela fosse Minako.

Embora quisesse acreditar que a irmã nunca tivera o comportamento que Mamoru Chiba lhe atribuía, não podia deixar de lembrar-se da noite em que ouvira a voz de Motoki Furuhata no quarto de Minako.

Tentou não pensar nisso, mas era impossível descartar a idéia de que Mamoru Chiba se comportara daquela forma na noite anterior porque pensava que ela fosse Minako.

Cobriu o rosto, cheia de vergonha e humilhação.

Por outro lado, sentiu que todos aqueles acontecimentos a tinham tornado mais madura, mais adulta.

Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que um cavalheiro se comportasse daquela maneira, nem que eles podiam queimar de desejo por uma mulher a quem detestassem e mesmo desprezassem.

O mesmo desejo tinha acendido uma chama dentro dela.

— Como pude conduzir-me de uma forma tão... imoral? — perguntou-se, sem conseguir achar uma resposta.

Não adiantava fingir que não tinha correspondido aos beijos de Mamoru Chiba, ou que ele não tinha provocado nela sensações tão extraordinárias e tão intensas que ela se sentira como se pertencesse a ele e não fosse mais dona de si mesma.

Na sua imaginação, podia vê-lo como se estivesse diante dela. Havia um sorriso sardônico em seus lábios. Ela sabia que ele a beijara desprezando-a, por acreditá-la uma mulher imoral.

Desesperada, teve a impressão de que caíra num lodaçal de degradação do qual nunca mais sairia.

Queria chorar de humilhação. Sua cabeça doía, seus olhos pesavam, mas decidiu não se entregar à infelicidade.

Olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira e viu que era muito mais tarde do que imaginava.

Concluiu que a criada a tinha deixado dormir, e tocou a sineta para pedir o seu café da manhã.

Depois que se levantou e se vestiu, perguntou-lhe se o sr. Chiba estava no castelo.

Sabia que, se ele não estivesse em casa, provavelmente não lhe seria permitido sair da sua sala de estar.

— Vou verificar — respondeu a criada.

Ela saiu, e Usagi começou a pensar que talvez, depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, Mamoru Chiba tivesse ido cavalgar, deixando-a trancada de propósito.

"Como posso falar com ele? Como vou... enfrentá-lo de novo?", perguntou a si mesma.

Por outro lado, a alternativa era ficar sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos, o que constituía uma perspectiva agradável.

A criada voltou e disse:

— O senhor está lá embaixo na sala de estar, e acho que está esperando que vá encontrá-lo.

Usagi estava indecisa: ao mesmo tempo que queria descer, tinha vontade de esconder-se de Mamoru Chiba.

0 que iria lhe dizer? Como poderiam falar sobre o que tinha ocorrido? Então seu orgulho, que sempre havia sido uma característica positiva da sua personalidade, veio em seu socorro. Era ele que estava em falta, admitisse ou não, e ela não se intimidaria. Saiu lentamente do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor em direção às escadas. Quando chegou ao topo das escadas, ouviu um barulho de rodas lá fora. O hall ficava numa parte mais elevada, com uma abóbada para o teto, e dali Usagi podia ver o andar térreo. Havia apenas um lacaio a postos, que abriu a porta. Quando ele fez isso, ela pode ver lá fora, parada, uma carruagem fechada, puxada por quatro cavalos, da qual saía uma senhora muito elegante, com um chapéu de plumas na cabeça. Usagi ficou surpresa, pensando quem poderia ser. Uma visitante casual ou alguém por quem Mamoru Chiba estava esperando? A visitante subiu as escadas rapidamente, entrou pela porta da frente e, na passagem, perguntou ao lacaio: — Onde está o senhor? Mal esperou o criado responder: — Na sala de visitas, milady — e atravessou o hall correndo, abrindo ela mesma a porta da sala de visitas.

Então, quando ela já tinha desaparecido dentro do aposento, Usagi escutou-a dizer, num tom de voz alto e histérico:

— Eles estão casados, estão casados, Mamoru! Você prometeu que iria impedir que fugissem juntos! As últimas palavras foram quase inaudíveis. O lacaio correu para fechar a porta atrás da recém-chegada, quando Usagi concluiu que aquela senhora só podia ser a mãe de Motoki Furuhata.

Deu um suspiro e pensou que teria que dar explicações. Já seria horrível ter que enfrentar Mamoru Chiba depois do que acontecera, mas ser interrogada por lady Furuhata era demais. Fora ela que pressionara o filho para ficar noivo da filha do duque de Hino, e, sem dúvida, fora ela quem contara a Mamoru Chiba todas aquelas mentiras sobre Minako.

"Não posso enfrentar isso! Não posso suportar isso!", disse Usagi para si mesma.

Então, como se uma voz a estivesse guiando e dizendo-lhe o que fazer, tomou uma decisão.

Voltou correndo para o quarto, pegou de dentro do guarda-roupa um casaco muito elegante, enfeitado de pele, que pertencia a Minako, e vestiu-o. Depois abriu a gaveta da penteadeira e pegou a sua bolsa.

Dentro dela havia uma razoável soma, que levara consigo para a casa do pai em Londres.

Esse dinheiro destinava-se a pagar algumas contas durante sua permanência na casa, e também a comprar algumas roupas mais sofisticadas, para que Minako não se envergonhasse dela.

Colocou a bolsa no braço, pegou a écharpe de chiffon azul para usar na cabeça e desceu correndo os dois lances de escada que iam dar no hall.

O lacaio não estava mais lá. Provavelmente tinha ido avisar à governanta que lady Furuhata tinha chegado.

Portanto, ninguém a viu quando abriu a porta da frente e desceu os degraus correndo, parando ao lado da carruagem de lady Furuhata.

Colocou a écharpe na cabeça e disse ao lacaio, que estava lá parado conversando com o cocheiro:

— Houve um acidente. Por favor, leve-me imediatamente à vila. Preciso encontrar um médico. Por favor, vá o mais rápido que puder.

Por alguns segundos os dois empregados olharam-na, admirados. Depois o cocheiro tomou as rédeas e o lacaio correu para abrir a porta da carruagem.

— É muito urgente — disse Usagi ao entrar. O lacaio subiu na boléia e os cavalos partiram. Somente quando já tinham entrado na estrada principal e a marcha estava mais acelerada é que Usagi olhou pela janela de trás da carruagem, verificando com alívio que ninguém os observava.

Mas sabia que, assim que Mamoru Chiba desse por falta da carruagem da irmã, suspeitaria de alguma coisa, e haveria muito pouca chance de enganá-lo por mais tempo.

Mamoru Chiba nunca a levara para além dos portões do parque, mas ela soubera pelos criados que havia uma vila não muito longe do castelo. Não se enganara. E quando chegaram à vila, antes que o cocheiro lhe perguntasse onde ficava a casa do médico, ela colocou a cabeça para fora da carruagem e disse: — Pare nesta loja! Vou perguntar onde mora o médico. A loja era pequena, com vitrine na frente, e ela imaginou que fosse a única da aldeia, que consistia numa série de chalés com cobertura de sapé e uma igreja normanda. A carruagem parou. Usagi abriu a porta e saltou, sem esperar pela ajuda do criado. Entrou na loja. Lá dentro, um velho atendia uma mulher com um bebê no colo. Sua aparição deixou ambos boquiabertos.

— Poderiam fazer-me a gentileza de me informar onde fica a próxima estalagem? — perguntou ela.

Demorou um pouco até que eles se refizessem do seu espanto e o velho respondesse, em voz trêmula:

— Fica a uma milha daqui, na estrada principal.

— Muito obrigada.

Usagi saiu correndo da loja, sabendo que sua entrada ali seria motivo de boatos que logo chegariam ao ouvido de Mamoru Chiba. Disse então ao cocheiro:

— Por favor, leve-me à estalagem que fica a uma milha daqui, na estrada principal.

O cocheiro bateu com o chicote no cavalo e mais uma vez o lacaio fechou a porta da carruagem, depois que ela entrou. Então, partiram novamente.

Mais tarde, Usagi iria refletir que a sorte estivera do seu lado da forma mais miraculosa.

Quando chegaram à estalagem, ela agradeceu aos dois criados, deu um guinéu para cada um e disse-lhes que retornassem ao castelo.

Eles pareciam surpresos de que sua necessidade de um médico tivesse terminado na estalagem. Mas eram muito bem instruídos para não fazerem perguntas, e somente agradeceram por sua generosidade, partindo em seguida.

Ela temera que, num lugar tão isolado, não houvesse um veículo para levá-la adiante, mas havia a diligência postal, que lhe informaram ser puxada por um único cavalo.

Teve esperança de que, se pagasse uma quantia extra, fosse possível trocá-la por uma diligência puxada por dois cavalos, quando chegasse à próxima etapa da viagem.

Não escondeu o fato de que estava indo para Londres, porque achou desnecessário.

Estava certa de que, uma vez que Mamoru Chiba descobrisse a sua fuga, ele presumiria naturalmente que ela tinha ido para lá.

Sua única esperança era chegar primeiro à casa do pai em Park Street, e de lá seguir para o campo, onde seria mais difícil para ele encontrá-la.

Como Mamoru Chiba não a tinha visto deixar o castelo e ninguém mais vira a carruagem partir, ele só iria descobrir o que acontecera quando o cocheiro de lady Furuhata lhe falasse sobre isso.

Usagi raciocinou também que, se sua sorte continuasse, lady Furuhata ficaria para o almoço, e sua carruagem seria levada aos estábulos, sem que ninguém no castelo ficasse sabendo que tinha feito uma viagem de ida e volta à vila.

"Até agora a sorte me ajudou", pensou ela, "e só posso esperar que continue do meu lado".

Felizmente tinha conseguido escapar de ser envolvida numa situação horrivelmente desagradável, em que teria de enfrentar lady Furuhata acusando sua irmã histericamente e a ira de Mamoru Chiba, quando descobrisse que tinha sido enganado por Minako e também por ela.

Mas não podia esquecer o fogo dos lábios dele e a força de seu corpo contra o dela.

"Talvez ele se arrependa de ter sido tão cruel e malvado comigo", pensou, embora achasse muito improvável que isso viesse a acontecer.

Viajou o dia inteiro, e após três trocas de cavalos, chegou a uma grande estalagem, ao cair da tarde.

Não podia ir mais longe, porque estava ficando escuro, mas pensou com satisfação que, se Mamoru Chiba tivesse deixado o castelo em sua perseguição, seria impossível alcançá-la ainda naquela noite.

Notou que o dono da estalagem ficou muito admirado ao ver uma moça tão jovem viajando sozinha.

Então ela explicou que recebera um chamado urgente para voltar a Londres imediatamente, e não tivera tempo de arrumar ninguém para acompanhá-la.

— Minha criada está doente — disse ela —, e portanto fui forçada a fazer a viagem sozinha, mas tenho certeza de que estarei completamente segura aqui com o senhor.

— Isto é verdade, senhorita, mas ainda está muito longe de Londres.

Como Usagi estava dispendiosamente vestida e disposta a pagar pelo melhor quarto e por uma sala de estar privativa, sua história foi aceita.

Ela teve que repetir essa história muitas e muitas vezes a cada parada, tornando-se cada vez mais convincente.

Quando finalmente chegou a Londres num tempo que considerou recorde, tendo dormido muito pouco durante a jornada, sentia-se mais exausta do que se tivesse cavalgado durante todo o caminho.

Ainda tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar o cocheiro da diligência e dar-lhe uma generosa gorjeta, pelo que ele lhe ficou muito agradecido.

Quem abriu a porta para ela foi o velho Hélios, demonstrando grande surpresa ao vê-la.

— Lady Esmeralda ainda está aqui? — foi logo perguntando Usagi.

— Oh, não, senhorita — respondeu Hélios. — Ela deixou a casa há dois dias, e ainda estamos trabalhando para colocá-la em ordem depois da última festa que deu aqui.

Ele estava tão cheio de queixas a respeito de todo o trabalho que tivera depois do que Usagi adivinhou ter sido uma festa de arromba, que nem pareceu preocupado ao vê-la chegar desacompanhada.

Foi somente quando a criada que costumava cuidar dela veio atendê-la que teve que responder por que tinha partido tão inexplicavelmente, sem levar nenhuma bagagem.

— Para falar a verdade, senhorita, ficamos sem saber o que havia acontecido — disse ela. — Primeiro a senhorita partiu, depois a srta. Minako desapareceu, antes que os criados acordassem. Não pudemos entender, realmente não pudemos.

Quando ela falou em Minako, Usagi teve uma idéia, e perguntou-lhe:

— Quando a senhorita Minako partiu, deixou alguma mensagem para mim?

— Oh, sim, deixou sim, senhorita. Deixou-a sobre o tapete do lado de fora da porta do seu quarto. Ela não sabia, é claro, que tinha partido também.

— Onde está essa mensagem?

A criada foi até a lareira e pegou uma carta que estava atrás de um porta-retrato.

— Coloquei-a aqui, para que ficasse mais segura. Foi bom a senhorita perguntar, porque senão eu teria esquecido.

Usagi não prestou atenção ao que ela dizia, pois estava muito curiosa para ler a carta, a fim de saber se Minako contava nela tudo o que queria saber, onde tinham se casado e onde ela e o marido estavam escondidos.

Mas preferiu esperar até que a criada saísse do quarto, a fim de buscar algo para Usagi comer e beber.

Estava com fome, pois, na última pousada onde parará para trocar os cavalos, fizera uma refeição muito pobre e apressada.

Quando ficou sozinha, abriu imediatamente a mensagem de Minako. Era uma carta longa, escrita apressadamente a lápis:

"Querida Usagi:

Por favor, não fique zangada comigo quando ler esta carta, mas Motoki e eu temos que fugir. Temos que partir sem demora, porque o Rei dos Demônios o proibiu de ver-me novamente e ordenou-lhe, como se ele fosse um recruta novato, que se casasse imediatamente com sua noiva oficial.

Sei que vai ficar aborrecida porque não lhe contamos nosso segredo, mas creio que você fatalmente iria pedir-me para não fazer nada impulsivamente. Mas não temos tempo, se quisermos nos casar e viver felizes para sempre.

Motoki já tinha tudo planejado quando chegou aqui esta noite, e combinou os detalhes comigo enquanto você conversava com Umino. Então, depois que você foi para a cama, ele me ajudou a fazer as malas, colocando nelas o máximo de coisas possível.

Mas como vamos iniciar nossa lua-de-mel em Paris, ele prometeu comprar-me tudo o que eu precisar lá.

Tente compreender, querida, que eu amo Motoki de todo o meu coração, e ele também me ama da mesma forma. Seria impossível para qualquer um de nós dois pensar em casar-se com outra pessoa.

Sei que você ficou escandalizada pelo modo como Esmeralda está se comportando com o duque, mas eu tive que deixar a casa da prima Diana, pois ela estava tramando para eu desposar aquele horrível marquês, e tinha expulsado Motoki de sua casa.

Tínhamos que nos encontrar em algum lugar, e como o duque estava disposto a pagar pelos criados, pela comida e pelo vinho, desde que ele pudesse ver Esmeralda, pareceu-me sensato vir para cá, por mais irresponsável que ela fosse.

A prima Diana contou à mãe de Motoki uma porção de mentiras maldosas a meu respeito, e é claro que ela repetiu essas mentiras para o tio dele, que por sua vez contou a Motoki o que ela tinha dito.

Sei que você vai acreditar em mim quando eu lhe disser que nunca, nunca mesmo, em toda a minha vida, me conduzi como Esmeralda. E Motoki nunca faria nada tão imoral como tentar possuir-me antes que estivéssemos casados.

Comportei-me levianamente, de maneira tola, muitas vezes, mas era muito divertido ter todos aqueles homens correndo atrás de mim e implorando-me que os desposasse. Entretanto, nunca gostei de nenhum deles, exceto de Motoki, e sei que não haverá ninguém mais na minha vida.

Entre nós existe a coisa mais preciosa do mundo todo, e Motoki diz que, no que lhe diz respeito, seu tio pode ficar com o dinheiro dele, pois temos o mais importante, que é o nosso amor, além de dinheiro suficiente para viver no campo e ter muitos filhos.

Por favor, minha querida e adorada irmã, entenda e procure me defender quando as pessoas lhe disserem que sou leviana e imoral. Juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado e por Motoki, que é o que há de mais sagrado para mim, que nunca fiz nada mais grave do que permitir que um ou dois jovens estúpidos me beijassem no rosto. Motoki foi o único homem que me beijou de verdade.

Ele está decidido a não deixar que ninguém nos impeça de casar-nos legalmente, portanto, sairemos daqui amanhã de manhã bem cedo, antes que todos acordem, e iremos diretamente para Cheltenham, onde Motoki vai pedir a papai a minha mão.

Sei que papai vai concordar, e então ninguém poderá dizer que o nosso matrimônio não é legal e que eu não sou a verdadeira esposa de Motoki. Vamos para a França, pois não queremos estar aqui na Inglaterra para ouvir todas as queixas, e histerias da família de Motoki. Quando as coisas tiverem se acalmado, seja um anjo e escreva para mim, aos cuidados do banco de Motoki, cujo endereço é: Coutts — Rue de Ia Paix, número 92.

O gerente é a única pessoa que terá o nosso endereço, e não voltaremos até que tudo tenha passado. Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Você tem sido muito boa e carinhosa comigo todos esses anos, e sei que Motoki, quando a conhecer melhor, vai amá-la tanto quanto eu. Você será a primeira pessoa que convidaremos para se hospedar em nossa casa.

Deus a abençoe, querida, e cuide-se. Da irmã que a adora,

Minako.

P.S. Não podemos ir para Furuhata Park até que a mãe de Motoki tenha se mudado. Creio que ela jamais me perdoará, mas isso é culpa da prima Diana, que inventou tantas mentiras maldosas a meu respeito".

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Usagi soltou um gritinho de alegria.

Seu coração pulsava de felicidade, não só porque Minako tinha se casado com o homem que amava, mas também porque todas aquelas coisas horríveis que Mamoru Chiba tinha dito a respeito dela eram falsas.

E o mais importante de tudo era que o que ela pensara quando ouvira a voz de Motoki no quarto da irmã fora um engano. Saber o que realmente tinha acontecido era como tirar uma pedra que lhe oprimia o coração.

Eles estavam só fazendo as malas!

Queria se ajoelhar e agradecer a Deus por restaurar sua confiança na irmã.

"Como pude ser tão tola", perguntou a si mesma, "a ponto de pensar que minha irmã, filha da mesma mãe, iria fazer algo realmente grave?".


	7. Chapter 7

A história se chama A Noiva Raptada e pertence a Barbara Cartland bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

De repente, um pano grosso foi atirado sobre a cabeça de Usagi. Mal podendo respirar, percebeu que estava sendo raptada. Só podia ser por ordem do Rei dos Demônios, o fantástico homem que viera do Extremo Oriente... Sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam por uma escada tosca e íngreme. Gritos de marinheiros, velas sendo enfunadas, barulho e cheiro de mar...Passos se aproximaram e o pano que cobria seu rosto foi retirado. Usagi abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem muito diferente do que esperava!

CAPÍTULO VII

— Eu escapei!

Usagi acordou e soltou essa exclamação involuntariamente.

Então deu um suspiro, sentindo que estava muito cansada e que não havia nada de interessante a fazer que justificasse levantar-se da cama.

Estava tão desanimada que parecia que disputara o Grande Prêmio e perdera a corrida, ou que escalara o Himalaia e, ao chegar ao topo, ficara decepcionada.

— Estou sendo ridícula — pensou alto. Sentou-se na cama e tocou a sineta. Depois de algum tempo, apareceu a criada:

— Quer o seu café da manhã, senhorita?

— Isso seria muito bom — concordou Usagi.

— A sra. Newman o está preparando e eu o trarei assim que estiver pronto.

A criada puxou as cortinas e a luz do sol entrou no quarto. Usagi pensou que os jardins do castelo deviam estar muito bonitos.

Ocorreu-lhe que, se Mamoru Chiba viesse a Londres, ele a procuraria para dizer-lhe o que pensava do fato de ela o ter enganado.

Essa idéia fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e dava-lhe calafrios. Sabia que tinha que sair dali, e ficou indecisa entre ir para Cheltenham, para ficar com o pai, ou voltar para a sua casa no campo.

Já estava quase decidida por Cheltenham quando o velho Hélios chegou, trazendo o café da manhã. Ele bufava com o esforço de subir as escadas, e colocou a bandeja ao lado da cama.

— Achamos que devia estar com fome, senhorita — disse ele —, uma vez que quase não comeu nada ontem à noite, pois os ovos de Londres não são tão bons quanto os do campo.

— Tenho certeza de que vou gostar muito — respondeu Usagi com um sorriso.

O mordomo saiu do quarto, caminhando lentamente, e, para agradar a ele e à sua esposa, que haviam tido tanto trabalho, ela comeu os ovos e o bacon.

Mas, a despeito do pouco que comera na véspera, não estava com fome.

O café quente, entretanto, deixou-a mais ativa, e ela disse a si mesma que quanto mais cedo deixasse Londres, melhor.

Estava resolvendo se deveria levar todas as suas roupas para Cheltenham ou se deixaria algumas na casa, para a ocasião em que decidisse voltar, quando a governanta apareceu com uma carta na mão.

— Acaba de chegar pelo correio, senhorita — disse ela.

O coração de Usagi deu um pulo, pois por um segundo pensou que talvez fosse uma carta de Mamoru Chiba.

Depois, raciocinou que estava sendo tola, porque, mesmo que ele lhe tivesse escrito, do que duvidava muito, não teria havido tempo de a carta chegar a Londres.

Deu uma olhada e constatou que era uma carta do pai, reconhecendo a letra do envelope.

Abriu-a e inclinou-se nas almofadas, para uma leitura mais tranqüila.

"Minha querida Usagi:

Espero que esteja se divertindo em Londres. Naturalmente, a esta altura, você já sabe que Minako está casada com lorde Furuhata.

Eles vieram aqui pedir a minha permissão, e embora eu ache lamentável que ele estivesse noivo de outra moça, Minako me convenceu de que a única chance de felicidade deles era ficarem juntos.

Eles obtiveram uma licença especial para casar-se na Igreja de Santa Maria, e eu abri mão de Minako, embora tenha sido um esforço e eu ainda não esteja me sentindo muito bem.

Meus médicos, contudo, estão satisfeitos com a minha melhora, e eu não estou achando Cheltenham um lugar tão aborrecido quanto imaginava, pois conheci uma paciente muito atraente, chamada lady Bowdon.

Fazemos as refeições juntos e passamos o nosso tempo livre jogando cartas e conversando a respeito de amigos comuns.

Assim que eu estiver bem e puder voltar para casa, ela virá comigo para passar uma temporada no castelo. Seu marido morreu na batalha de Waterloo, e ela se sente muito só, o que é compreensível.

Espero que encontre tempo para me escrever em breve e contar-me como está se divertindo. Espero que os cavalos estejam bem, e também gostaria de ser informado se houver algum problema em casa.

Cuide-se, minha querida filha.

Do seu pai que muito a ama.

Kenji Tsukino." .

Usagi leu a carta cuidadosamente, e concluiu que sua presença não era desejada em Cheltenham.

Teve a impressão de que o pai tinha encontrado alguém para substituir sua mãe, alguém que pudesse fazê-lo feliz, o que ela sempre desejara.

Ele sempre fora um homem muito atraente, e precisava de uma mulher que o admirasse e o cumulasse de atenções.

Lendo nas entrelinhas, certificou-se de que era exatamente isso o que lady Bowdon estava fazendo.

"Minako está casada", disse para si mesma. "Talvez papai se case novamente, e isso me deixa só".

Deu um sorriso um pouco amargo e pensou que a idéia de ficar em Londres e divertir-se, encontrando novas pessoas, podia agora ser esquecida.

Tinha certeza de que ninguém lhe daria boa acolhida, porque seu sobrenome era Tsukino. O fato de Minako ter fugido para se casar com Motoki Furuhata, que já estava noivo da filha do duque, seria comentado e condenado. Por conseguinte, ninguém iria querer convidar a irmã de Minako.

Provavelmente a prima Diana estava tão zangada com Minako, que julgaria Usagi capaz do mesmo comportamento.

"Tenho que ir para casa", pensou. "Não há nada mais que eu possa fazer aqui, e, de qualquer maneira, não tenho a mínima vontade de ficar em Londres".

As coisas de Mianko que tinha trazido consigo ainda estavam no andar de baixo, e ela achou melhor levá-las para o campo, ao invés de deixá-las ali.

"Assim não vou precisar comprar vestidos novos, se necessitar de algo mais sofisticado", decidiu.

Afinal, Minako não iria mais querer seus vestidos feitos em Londres, depois de ter comprado roupas novas em Paris.

Desceu e encontrou Hélios, que lhe informou que ainda havia dois cavalos no estábulo, embora o duque de Kou tivesse levado os seus.

Ficou aliviada, pois eles serviriam para puxar a carruagem antiga, que não era usada desde o tempo de sua mãe.

Ordenou que a carruagem fosse preparada e estivesse na porta da frente à uma hora, e perguntou a Hélios se sua esposa podia preparar algo rápido para ela comer antes de partir.

— Está voltando para casa, srta. Usagi? — inquiriu ele.

— Sim, Hélios. Recebi uma carta de meu pai, dizendo que está se sentindo melhor e que dentro em breve deixará Cheltenham, assim, preciso arrumar tudo para esperá-lo.

— Será um prazer cuidar da senhorita, se quiser ficar um pouco mais — disse Hélios.

Usagi ficou comovida com a oferta, certa de que, após todo o trabalho extra que Minako e lady Esmeralda tinham provocado na casa, o velho casal deveria estar desejoso de paz e calma, e de uma oportunidade de descansar as pernas.

— Talvez eu esteja de volta dentro de um mês — respondeu ela —, mas, se vier, vou avisá-los com bastante antecedência, para que possam contratar mão-de-obra extra.

— Obrigado, senhorita, é muita bondade sua. Fazemos o possível, mas estamos ficando muito velhos.

— Acho que vocês têm sido maravilhosos — replicou Usagi, sabendo que tinha agradado ao velho Hélios.

Dirigiu-se à sala de visitas e verificou que, sem as flores que decoravam o ambiente no tempo em que Minako e lady Esmeralda estavam lá, o aposento perdera muito do seu charme.

Agora dava para ver que as cortinas estavam desbotadas e que algumas poltronas precisavam de novo estofamento.

"Não tem sentido preocupar-me com isto agora, pois Minako vai ter a sua própria casa", pensou ela, "e papai nunca vem a Londres".

Não sabia se, quando ele se casasse de novo, iria querer levar a nova esposa para lá.

Achou melhor conversar sobre isso com ele quando voltasse ao lar, e então decidirem juntos se valia a pena comprar cortinas novas e mandar revestir as poltronas.

Imaginou que haveria muitas coisas com que se ocupar, mas não sabia explicar por que tudo parecia ter perdido o interesse.

Toda a sua alegria tinha acabado, e tudo o que lhe restava era voltar para a vida solitária que tinha levado nos últimos doze meses, desde a doença do pai.

"Pensei muitas vezes que nunca me acontecia nada de interessante", murmurou.

Mas parecia incrível que tanta coisa tivesse acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Tinha viajado para Londres, fora raptada e levada para um castelo na praia, por um enigmático estranho que pretendia mantê-la prisioneira.

Conseguira fugir, e agora continuava fugindo, com medo de ele a encontrar e descarregar sobre ela toda a sua raiva.

— Tudo isso parece uma ridícula história tirada de um romance — disse em voz alta.

De repente, a porta se abriu e ela ouviu uma voz masculina que dizia:

— Então está de volta! Tenho vindo aqui todos os dias, mas ninguém sabia me dizer o seu paradeiro.

Era Umino Gurio que estava lá parado, muito elegante em sua deslumbrante gravata branca, com um colarinho pontudo que passava da altura do queixo, e as botas tão lustrosas que pareciam refletir a mobília, enquanto caminhava na direção dela.

— Eu voltei... ontem à noite — disse Usagi, gaguejando um pouco.

— O mordomo não tinha a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido com a senhorita. Como pôde desaparecer dessa maneira tão extraordinária? A menos que tenha ido com sua irmã e Minako para a lua-de-mel.

— Já sabe que estão casados?

— Eu imaginava que Motoki pretendesse fugir — replicou ele. — Era a única coisa que eles poderiam fazer, e quando desapareceram subitamente, logo adivinhei o que tinha acontecido. Mas isso não explica por que sumiu também.

Usagi, que não tinha intenção de contar-lhe a verdade, respondeu simplesmente:

— Agora estou de volta, mas vou partindo esta tarde para o campo.

— Mas não pode fazer isso!

— Por que não?

— Porque quero que fique aqui. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

— Deve compreender que seria imprudente, pois todos sabem que Minako se casou com Motoki Furuhata.

— Houve até apostas no clube — disse Umino Gurio —, mas ninguém tem certeza se o casamento realmente aconteceu ou não.

— Bem, aconteceu. Eles se casaram em Cheltenham, com o consentimento de meu pai.

— Ótimo — exclamou Umino Gurio com satisfação. — É a melhor notícia possível. Conheço Motoki desde que estudamos juntos em Eton, e nunca o vi tão apaixonado.

— Era isso o que eu queria ouvir — disse Usagi com um sorriso —, e embora eu estivesse um pouco em dúvida antes, agora sinto que eles serão muito felizes.

— É claro que serão. Mas quem vai cuidar da senhorita? O tom de voz dele se alterou quando ele fez essa pergunta, e ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

Então, quando notou a expressão de seus olhos, desviou a vista.

— Sei que é muito cedo — disse ele em voz baixa —, e a senhorita vai dizer que não nos conhecemos o suficiente, mas eu me apaixonei desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez.

Usagi prendeu a respiração. Depois, sentindo-se encabulada, afastou-se dele, caminhando para a janela.

Ficou lá parada, olhando para o pequeno jardim iluminado pelo sol, que ficava atrás da casa.

Como a casa não era habitada há muito tempo, os canteiros não tinham mais as tulipas e jacintos que havia no tempo de sua mãe.

Havia apenas uns poucos narcisos selvagens nos canteiros, e alguns pés de lilases em flor.

Ocorreu-lhe de súbito que o jardim do castelo de Mamoru Chiba era muito mais bonito.

Mas Mamoru Chiba era alguém que ela devia esquecer, e era muito importante que nem Umino Gurio nem ninguém ficasse sabendo onde ela estivera.

Tinha consciência de que ele estava esperando por uma resposta para suas palavras.

Houve um silêncio, e depois ela respondeu, num tom de voz baixo e um pouco nervoso:

— Eu... eu não o conheço bem... É cedo demais para pensar nisso.

— Bem, estive pensando nisso — disse ele numa voz profunda. — Tenho pensado nisso dia e noite, desde que a vi pela primeira vez. Para dizer a verdade, Usagi, você me deixou quase louco quando partiu sem dizer a ninguém aonde ia.

— Sinto muito.

— Sente realmente? Gostaria que pensasse em mim.

Ela não encontrou resposta, e depois de uma pausa, ele falou:

— Você é tão adorável, tão linda, que eu tenho um medo desesperado de perdê-la para o primeiro homem que a vir.

Usagi sorriu.

— Estou indo para casa, onde não há ninguém para ver-me, exceto os cavalos.

— Como pode ter certeza disso? E se está saindo de Londres, quando poderei vê-la?

— Eu... eu não sei.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

— Não posso deixá-la partir assim, pois para mim você é mais importante do que qualquer mulher que já conheci.

Ela prendeu a respiração antes de dizer:

— Eu a amo, e quero me casar com você. Usagi desviou o rosto.

— Por favor... Eu já lhe disse que é muito cedo para falar nisso... E eu não pretendo me casar com ninguém, a menos que esteja... muito, mas muito apaixonada.

Quando terminou de dizer isso, ela entendeu por que Minako tinha recusado tantas propostas de casamento antes de encontrar Motoki.

O que ela estava procurando era o que Mamoru Chiba chamava de "amor ideal", e que Minako tinha encontrado. "É isso o que eu também quero", disse para si mesma.

— Se você me der uma chance, vou fazê-la apaixonar-se por mim — disse Umino Gurio. — Sei que é inexperiente, mas é justamente por isso que é tão fascinante. Então, minha querida, dê-me uma oportunidade, e eu juro que nunca se arrependerá.

— É... muito cedo — murmurou Usagi de novo. No fundo, sabia, pela percepção que nunca lhe falhara, que, embora gostasse de Umino Gurio, ele nunca seria realmente importante em sua vida.

Não sabia explicar, mas faltava algo nele, algo que dizia que, por mais agradável que fosse, ele nunca conquistaria seu coração.

Tinha tanta certeza disso que teve dúvidas se deveria lhe dizer naquele momento que o que ele estava lhe pedindo era impossível, ou se seria melhor simplesmente partir e esperar que ele a esquecesse.

Decidiu que seria mais fácil tomar a última atitude, e estendeu-lhe a mão, dizendo:

— Estou muito honrada e comovida pelas lindas palavras que me dirigiu... mas faz muito pouco tempo que nos conhecemos. Portanto, talvez seja melhor nos encontrarmos outras vezes, quando eu vier a Londres... mas, no momento, preciso retornar ao campo.

— Se você for, eu a seguirei — disse ele —, e não acredito que seja tão pouco hospitaleira a ponto de não me receber.

— Terei que fazer isso até meu pai voltar — replicou Usagi —, porque estarei vivendo sozinha. Mas ele voltará logo.

Umino Gurio sorriu.

— Vou tentar ser paciente, mas quero sua palavra de honra de que, quando seu pai estiver com você, vai me convidar para que eu me hospede em sua casa.

Ele não esperou resposta e continuou:

— Nesse meio tempo, vou falar com minha mãe a seu respeito, e asseguro-lhe que ela a receberá como nossa hóspede, seja em nossa casa de campo, em Essex, seja aqui em Londres.

— É muito amável de sua parte, mas você não pode esquecer que, quando o casamento de Minako e Motoki for anunciado publicamente, haverá um bom número de pessoas, e talvez sua mãe esteja entre elas, que ficarão, escandalizadas com isso.

— Sei disso — concordou Umino Gurio —, mas pessoalmente só você me interessa, e não me importo com o que os outros possam fazer ou dizer.

— Acho que se importa — contestou ela.

— Irei visitá-la no campo assim que me permitir, e vou persuadi-la de que estou dizendo a verdade. Por enquanto, procure lembrar-se de que a amo, e não entregue seu coração a nenhum outro homem.

Ele beijou a mão dela enquanto falava, e foi um beijo muito gentil.

Isso lhe lembrou a violência de Mamoru Chiba e o fogo de seus beijos.

Era estranho constatar que, embora a comparação com Umino Gurio fosse desfavorável a ele, Usagi não pôde impedir que um tremor lhe percorresse todo o corpo quando recordou as sensações produzidas pelos lábios de Mamoru Chiba.

Instintivamente, sentiu que Umino Gurio estava pensando em tomá-la nos braços.

Mais do que depressa, ela retirou a mão da dele, dizendo:

— Por favor, deve ir embora agora... Vou partir dentro de muito pouco tempo, e ainda tenho que fazer as malas.

— Muito bem. Só vou porque você me pediu — respondeu ele —, mas não esqueça: não pretendo perdê-la de novo. Se não me escrever para o clube dentro de poucos dias, irei para o campo. Não me importo de ter que dormir debaixo de uma sebe ou na estalagem da vila, desde que possa estar perto de você.

Ele falou em tom apaixonado e tentou abraçá-la, mas Usagi se afastou.

— Até logo — disse ela, e caminhou firmemente em direção à porta aberta, bem depressa, para que ele não tentasse impedir a sua saída.

Subiu correndo as escadas e esperou até que ele deixasse a casa para descer novamente.

Somente quando Usagi estava a caminho do campo é que começou a pensar que acabara de receber a primeira proposta de casamento.

"Minako recebeu tantas que acharia estranho que essa tenha sido a minha primeira e única", disse a si mesma com um sorriso.

Umino Gurio era um homem muito bonito, vestia-se com extrema elegância e era o tipo do homem que qualquer mulher teria orgulho em ter por marido. Mas, por estranho que pudesse parecer, nem por um segundo Usagi sentira a mínima correspondência pelo amor que ele expressara por ela.

Sabia que, por mais ardente e apaixonado que ele fosse, seria impossível para ela dar-lhe qualquer esperança de que um dia seus sentimentos pudessem ser diferentes. — Por quê? Por quê? — perguntava-se. Era estranho que, considerando-se que ela conhecera tão poucos homens, quando o primeiro a pedira em casamento ela não tivesse ficado tão emocionada, nem tivesse ao menos querido mantê-lo a seu lado, para desfrutar de suas atenções.

"Se eu nunca mais o vir, nem vou me lembrar de que ele existe", pensou consigo.

Algumas vezes, quando seu pai estava mais impertinente e mais difícil do que o normal durante sua doença, ela ia para a cama imaginando que havia alguém para confortá-la e em cujo ombro podia repousar a cabeça cansada.

Era um sonho que fazia parte das histórias de fadas que ela contava a si mesma para mitigar a solidão de uma casa onde tudo girava em torno de um inválido difícil.

"Ele vai me amar, e vai ser tão maravilhoso ser amada dessa forma como era maravilhoso o amor de papai e mamãe", sonhava ela.

Mas agora que um homem dissera que a amava, ela não se interessara.

Ficava pensando por muito tempo, tentando analisar seus sentimentos.

Na verdade, era difícil pensar em mais alguém enquanto sua imaginação rodopiava em torno de Mamoru Chiba, tentando descobrir o que ele estaria sentindo. Será que ele estava furioso com ela por ela ter conseguido escapar, após ele ter se vangloriado de que não havia meio possível de fugir do castelo?

"Eu o venci", disse a si mesma como um desafio, mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, havia um vazio nessas palavras.

Ela não queria admitir, mas a verdade era que, embora tivesse ficado tão assustada no castelo, fora muito mais emocionante estar exposta à ira de Mamoru Chiba e até ser intimidada por ele do que estar sozinha a caminho de uma casa vazia, onde ninguém a esperava.

Sabia que, quando chegasse lá, tudo estaria do mesmo jeito que no dia anterior, no mês anterior, no ano anterior e desde sempre.

"Talvez eu deva voltar para Londres e conhecer Umino Gurio melhor", pensou.

Então, como se estivesse escrito em sua mente em letras de fogo, deu-se conta de que, se pudesse escolher, preferiria voltar para o castelo e para Mamoru Chiba.

"Isso é ridículo", pensou. "Tenho medo dele, e ser houver oportunidade, ele talvez não dê atenção aos meus pedidos e me faça sua".

A simples idéia deixou-a escandalizada, e mais uma vez sentiu aquele estremecimento dentro de si, intensificando-se e transformando-se em fogo.

"Não vou pensar mais nisso".

Mas, quando chegou em casa, descobriu que era impossível deixar de pensar nele. Chegava a sentir sua presença perto dela, dizendo-lhe que nunca conseguiria escapar.

Os criados não ficaram muito satisfeitos ao vê-la.

— Pensamos que a senhorita se demoraria mais tempo fora — disse o mordomo —, e assim nos daria oportunidade de limpar a casa na sua ausência.

— Não se preocupe — replicou Usagi. — Só espero que tenham começado pelos aposentos principais. Desde que estes estejam prontos para quando meu pai retornar, o resto é irrelevante.

Dizendo isso, subiu para o quarto, pensando em tudo o que lhe acontecera desde que partira para Londres, e achando que deveria parecer mais velha depois de tudo o que tinha passado.

Mas enganara-se. Olhando-se no espelho, achou sua aparência muito jovem. Não estava tão magra, nem tão pálida como quando partira, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão de perplexidade por tudo o que vira, por tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido.

Foi para os estábulos, e só quando estava em companhia dos cavalos é que se sentiu melhor. Ao menos eles pareciam contentes em vê-la, e ela lhes deu comida e falou com eles carinhosamente. Eles mexeram as orelhas, como se estivessem entendendo.

— Acho que eles gostaram de me ver — disse ao cavalariço.

— Oh, pode estar certa disso, srta. Usagi. Eles sentem a sua falta quando não está aqui.

— Gostaria de acreditar nisso.

Mas, quando voltava para casa, achou que não era o bastante. Nenhum animal, por mais carinhoso que fosse, poderia preencher sua vida como Motoki preenchia a de Minako.

Jantou sozinha e foi dormir sentindo muita pena de si mesma.

Não sabia exatamente o que queria, mas sentia-se inclinada a chorar até descobrir.

Embora tivesse dormido tranqüilamente, acordou pela manhã sentindo-se infeliz de uma forma que não conseguia definir. Só sabia que sua infelicidade estava lá, como uma ferida aberta no peito.

Foi cavalgar só, recusando-se a levar um cavalariço consigo, e quando saltou as sebes que lhe eram tão familiares, recordou-se daquela sebe alta que Mamoru Chiba lhe tinha proibido de pular.

Pensou na sua queda e em como provocara a zanga dele.

"Por que teria ele ficado tão furioso com a minha desobediência?", perguntou-se.

Sabia a resposta, embora lhe parecesse extraordinário que ele se importasse tanto pelo fato de ela ter arriscado a vida, ou que isso tivesse tido um efeito tão incontrolável sobre ele.

Podia até sentir o chicote sobre os ombros e a força dos lábios dele nos seus.

"Não vou mais pensar nele, não vou", jurou.

Mas não adiantava. Como uma sombra, ele estava com ela quando caminhou de volta para casa, quando trocou de roupa e quando desceu para a sala de estar, que não estava decorada com flores, porque essa sempre fora uma de suas tarefas quando estava em casa.

Pensou em sair para o jardim e colher bastante flores para encher a enorme cesta de vime que sempre levava.

Mas de repente achou que era muito trabalho. Mesmo que fizesse o arranjo de flores, quem o apreciaria ou se importaria com isso?

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", perguntou-se em voz alta.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu. — O sr. Chiba, senhorita — anunciou o mordomo. Usagi ficou tão surpresa que se virou com um gritinho. Mamoru Chiba penetrou na sala, caminhando com uma determinação e uma autoconfiança que pareciam dominar todo o ambiente.

Enquanto ele caminhava na direção dela, atravessando o enorme salão, Usagi não sentiu medo. Inexplicavelmente, sentiu-se contente por ele estar ali. Agora, não estava mais só.

Era como se, de um instante para outro, tudo se iluminasse, a emoção perdida fosse recuperada e ela retornasse à vida.

Ele não se apressou. Caminhava em passos lentos, olhando para o rosto dela.

Ela ficou imóvel, à espera dele. Sentia como se ele tivesse vindo através do tempo e do espaço, e que o encontro deles era determinação do destino.

Ele chegou bem perto e dominou-a com o olhar. Usagi ficou presa aos olhos dele, não conseguindo desviar os seus.

Houve um longo silêncio até que ele falou:

— Sabia que ia encontrá-la aqui.

Era muito tarde agora, pensou ela. Teria sido mais prudente ir para Cheltenham, onde ele não pensaria em procurá-la.

— Foi muito esperta em escapar daquela forma — continuou ele —, mas deveria saber que eu não poderia perdê-la de vista.

— Agora não há mais motivo para você... me manter prisioneira... pois minha irmã está... casada.

Era difícil falar. Sua voz saiu fraca e hesitante.

— Estou sabendo disso.

Usagi respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

— Eles estão casados... com a permissão de papai... e foi ele quem a conduziu ao altar na cerimônia.

Ao falar assim, ela pretendia fazer com que isso soasse como uma coisa inesperada para ele, para que ele se sentisse derrotado.

Depois de um silêncio, ele disse:

— Recebi uma carta do meu sobrinho informando-me de que ele e sua irmã estão casados, que o casamento é perfeitamente legal e que nada posso fazer para anulá-lo.

— Gostaria de fazer algo tão... cruel e... desagradável?

— Não. Mesmo que houvesse dúvidas a respeito da legalidade do casamento, eu não tomaria nenhuma providência para anulá-lo.

Ela ficou admirada.

— Mas não era isso o que pretendia... no início.

— Sim, sim era. Mas mudei de idéia, ou seja, você me fez mudar de idéia.

Usagi olhou para ele, demonstrando surpresa.

— Como consegui... isso? — perguntou, um tanto apreensiva.

— Você me fez compreender que o amor é mais importante do que qualquer coisa.

— Eu lhe disse isso... Mas você me respondeu que o que minha irmã sentia por Motoki e o que ele sentia por ela não era o... amor ideal que... alguns de nós procuram.

— Sei o que disse, mas, repito, você me fez mudar de idéia.

— Estou muito contente... mas por quê?

— Porque Minako é sua irmã, por isso acredito que ela realmente entenda o significado do amor ideal.

Por um momento, ela não conseguiu compreender o sentido das palavras dele. Depois, olhando-o, um tanto perturbada, compreendeu, o que fez o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto e um ligeiro tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo.

— Suponho que saiba — disse Mamoru Chiba — que você me torturou de modo insuportável. Espero que nunca mais na minha vida tenha que sofrer as agonias que sofri, piores que as de um mártir do cristianismo.

— Eu... não entendo.

As palavras dela saíram como um sussurro, e ele sorriu.

O sorriso transformou seu rosto.

— Acho que entende. É inteligente demais para não ter percebido que, quando eu me apaixonei por você... tive que me deparar não só com os pecados que pensava que tinha cometido, mas também com o fato de que queria desposar o meu sobrinho.

— Você... você... se apaixonou... por mim? Usagi não sabia se tinha pronunciado essas palavras em voz alta ou se as havia dito somente dentro do seu coração.

O que sentia era uma sensação selvagem e maravilhosa, que nascia dentro dela e a impedia de raciocinar.

Sentia fortemente a presença de Mamoru Chiba a seu lado, e de uma maneira estranha, impossível de explicar, um sentia as vibrações do outro.

— Eu não podia acreditar — continuou ele — que uma mulher que tivesse esse jeito tão puro, tão imaculado e inocente, pudesse ter uma reputação que me horrorizava.

— E mesmo assim... você me amou?

— Lutei contra os meus sentimentos, como nunca tinha lutado contra nada em toda a minha vida. Disse a mim mesmo que a odiava e a desprezava, mas o amor triunfou, e nada mais me importa agora.

Usagi respirou fundo, e seus olhos eram duas estrelas cintilantes. Mas Mamoru Chiba não se moveu. Só disse, com toda a calma:

— Agora eu sei que, mesmo que você fosse a sua irmã, mesmo que tivesse cometido todos os pecados possíveis, ainda assim eu a amaria. É algo que não posso evitar nem controlar, e a única coisa que quero é saber o que pretende fazer a esse respeito.

Havia um tom profundo na voz dele, que vibrava.

Um mágico encantamento pareceu se formar em torno deles, e ela sentiu que algo a atraía cada vez mais para perto dele, e que não conseguiria escapar.

Num tom de voz diferente, ela disse:

— Creio que você gostaria que eu me desculpasse, mas foi culpa sua que eu pensasse tais coisas a seu respeito, embora meu instinto me dissesse que eu estava errado.

— C... como pôde acreditar... em algo tão... imoral? — Usagi conseguiu perguntar.

— Foi o que me disseram, e pareceu-me convincente até eu conhecer você. Eu deveria saber que ninguém poderia parecer tão jovem e perfeita a não ser que fosse completamente inocente.

De repente, num ímpeto irresistível, ele a segurou pelos ombros, e o coração dela teve um sobressalto.

— É verdade, diga-me que é verdade, que nenhum homem jamais tocou em você a não ser eu.

— Você sabe que é verdade.

As palavras dela saíram num suspiro, mas ele ouviu e perguntou-lhe:

— Alguém já a beijou do jeito que eu a beijei?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e viu uma luz nos olhos dele que a enfeitiçou.

— E agora, o que pretende fazer a nosso respeito? — perguntou ele.

O coração dela batia com tanta violência que parecia querer pular do seu peito. Por isso, só conseguiu responder num sussurro:

— O que você quer... que eu faça?

— Creio que você sabe a resposta, mas tenho certeza de que deseja ouvir minhas palavras, portanto eu lhe peço, Usagi, de todo o meu coração, quer se casar comigo?

Nesse momento, pareceu a Usagi que toda a sala estava iluminada com uma luz vinda dos céus.

Não havia palavras, nada que ela pudesse dizer para dar-lhe uma resposta.

Então, exatamente como tinha imaginado em seus sonhos, ela instintivamente encostou o rosto no ombro dele.

Muito lentamente, ele passou os braços em torno dela, e, tremendo de emoção, ela teve a estranha sensação de que eles estavam reunidos para sempre por um poder maior do que eles mesmos, e que nada poderia torná-los mais próximos do que já estavam.

O tempo parou, e não havia pressa. Mamoru Chiba levantou o rosto dela gentilmente e ficou olhando para ela.

Ela nunca tinha visto uma expressão de tanta felicidade nos olhos de um homem. Era como se uma luz celestial emanasse dele.

Então ele a beijou.

Era o que ela queria há muito tempo, embora não o admitisse. O beijo dele começou delicadamente, mas depois se tornou mais insistente, exigente e possessivo.

Apertou-a mais e mais, e Usagi sentiu dentro de si um êxtase desconhecido.

Era uma sensação tão intensa, tão gloriosa, que ela se sentia cheia de luz.

Agarrada a ele, Usagi lhe ofertou seu coração e sua alma.

Era esse o amor que ela sempre acreditara ser maior do que tudo no mundo, o amor que, como Scott dissera em seu poema, era o paraíso.

E no entanto, ela tinha encontrado esse amor num homem que pensava odiá-la.

Conseguiu falar, numa voz que parecia vir de muito longe:

— Eu amo você... Agora sei que amo você!

— Como eu a amo, querida.

Ele baixou a cabeça para olhar para ela e disse, numa voz que não parecia a sua:

— Meu Deus, como eu amo você! Como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode me dar algo que eu pensei que nunca encontraria?

— Mas... você queria?

— É claro que queria! — exclamou ele. — Mas estava certo de que isso existia somente nos livros, nos poemas, na música e na beleza da natureza que eu via com meus olhos. Nunca pensei que pudesse encontrá-lo dentro do meu coração.

— Eu estava certa de que você me odiava... e me desprezava — sussurrou Usagi.

— Era o que eu pensava antes de conhecer você. Então o que você chama de minha "percepção" me mostrou que eu estava enganado desde o momento em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Você me olhava aterrorizada, e eu compreendi que era impossível que tivesse feito as coisas das quais as pessoas a acusavam.

— Mesmo assim, quando estávamos no castelo... você estava muito zangado comigo.

Mamoru Chiba deu uma risada.

— Eu estava lutando uma batalha perdida, e não conseguia acreditar que não estivesse ficando louco. Abraçou-a mais forte, dizendo: — Eu estava apaixonado, louca e perdidamente apaixonado. Mas como poderia imaginar que você algum dia também me amaria?

— O que você sentiu quando sua irmã lhe disse que Minako tinha se casado com Motoki? — perguntou Usagi.

— Depois da surpresa inicial, senti um grande alívio por ela não ser você. Não me foi difícil adivinhar, mesmo antes de minha irmã terminar de me contar o que tinha acontecido, quem era você, mas o que eu não previ foi que você fugiria, nem que eu ficaria quase louco de medo de que alguma coisa terrível pudesse lhe acontecer na sua viagem para Londres.

— Você ficou sabendo que eu ia para Londres?

— Só fiquei sabendo que você não estava no castelo na hora do almoço. Foi então que meus criados me informaram o que tinha acontecido. Foi muita esperteza sua, minha querida, mas nunca deveria ter se arriscado a fazer todo o percurso para Londres desacompanhada.

— Eu estava bem segura.

— Como eu podia saber disso? Não consegui dormir, pensando que você estava correndo perigo, sem dinheiro, ou que talvez não fosse aceita nas estalagens, pois era uma mulher sozinha, ou, pior do que tudo, que poderia ser assaltada ou ferida.

Havia tanta dor na voz dele que Usagi soltou uma exclamação antes de dizer:

— Eu estava bem segura... mas é maravilhoso saber que você estava tão preocupado com a minha segurança. Logo antes de você chegar, eu estava pensando em como estava só e desejando alguém que tomasse conta de mim e me protegesse.

Ela ficou encabulada ao dizer essas últimas palavras, e ele a estreitou ainda mais nos braços.

— Você nunca mais vai pensar assim. Você é minha, Usagi, e eu nunca mais vou deixá-la partir. Vou protegê-la e cuidar de você pelo resto da sua vida.

— É maravilhoso demais para ser verdade. Mas... por favor... tenho algo a lhe mostrar.

Usagi desvencilhou-se do abraço dele, e ele relutou em soltá-la.

Foi até a sua escrivaninha, onde estavam as cartas de Minako e de seu pai, que ela tinha trazido para baixo.

Pegou a carta de Minako.

Então, virou-se para ele e viu o modo como ele a fitava enquanto esperava, e foi impossível não correr para a segurança de seus braços.

Ele a apertou fortemente, e disse, numa voz de profunda emoção:

— Não posso perdê-la, nem por um momento. Quero você, Usagi. Quero você, e agora, que a encontrei, estou com um medo desesperado de perdê-la novamente.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Então, quando vai se casar comigo?

— Quando você quiser.

Ele riu.

— Oh, minha querida, você é sempre imprevisível. Qualquer outra mulher iria pensar primeiro na roupa que iria usar e nas convenções sociais.

Sua resposta foi abafada pelo beijo dele, tão intenso que Usagi sentiu como se a sala estivesse rodando e eles estivessem flutuando no ar.

Quando conseguiu falar de novo, ela disse: — Por favor... antes de falarmos em casamento... quero que leia esta carta.

— Lerei qualquer coisa que você quiser, mas já decidi que não vou esperar mais por você. Obtive uma licença especial quando estava vindo para cá, do contrário estaria aqui desde ontem.

Ele queria beijá-la mais uma vez, mas Usagi colocou a carta na mão dele.

Embora ela sentisse que Mamoru não queria desviar sua atenção dela, ele pegou a carta e começou à ler, segurando-a bem apertada contra si com o braço livre.

Usagi encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele lia, e sentiu que tudo era perfeito.

Mas não podia permitir que Mamoru continuasse a pensar que sua irmã tivesse feito todas aquelas coisas deploráveis.

"Agora, ele vai entender", pensou.

Sentiu o coração dele batendo contra ela. Ela o amava, e ninguém mais no mundo poderia significar tanto para ela.

Quando ele terminou de ler a carta, perguntou-lhe:

— Você me perdoa?

— Por ter pensado todas aquelas coisas a respeito de Minako? Agora você sabe que não são verdadeiras.

— Eu já sabia antes — disse ele. — Amar você como eu amo me convenceu de que sua irmã nunca poderia ter feito algo realmente errado, porque vocês duas foram criadas do mesmo jeito, com os mesmos ideais.

— Obrigada — disse Usagi meigamente. — É maravilhoso ouvir isso, e sei que mamãe ficaria muito orgulhosa.

— Oh, querida, como pode ser tão perfeita? Você é, embora eu nunca tenha admitido isso para mais ninguém, tudo o que eu sempre sonhei secretamente no meu coração.

— Como eu sonhei com você — disse Usagi. — O homem para o qual eu me dirigia em busca de proteção e amor não tinha rosto. Agora sei que era você, e que o destino nos uniu da forma mais estranha possível.

— Se isso não tivesse acontecido deste modo, teria acontecido de outro. Acredito que meu próprio destino me fez atravessar metade dá Terra para encontrá-la.

— E pensar que eu quase... fugi de você...

— Só para que eu pudesse encontrá-la de novo. Para nós, não existe um lugar em que um possa se esconder do outro, seja nas estrelas, seja nas profundezas do oceano. Você é minha, Usagi, minha, agora e por toda a eternidade.

Mais uma vez ele a beijou, e seus beijos deram-lhe um amor tão perfeito, tão divino que ela sentiu todo o seu corpo corresponder.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e a fitou com uma expressão tão amorosa que lhe transformava todo o rosto.

Então perguntou, com um ligeiro sorriso:

— Eu ainda sou o Rei dos Demônios? Usagi soltou uma risada.

— Certamente um rei — disse ela. — Imponente e um pouco assustador. Mas tão extraordinário que ainda tenho medo de que desapareça subitamente.

— Foi você quem desapareceu. Mas vou garantir que não faça isso nunca mais.

Ele falou com o mesmo ar de autoridade, a mesma firmeza que Usagi amava nele, porque fazia parte de sua personalidade, e ela não podia imaginá-lo diferente.

Sabia que, independentemente do que acontecesse no futuro, ele seria sempre o seu senhor, o homem a quem ela instintivamente obedecia, o homem a quem ela respeitava e admirava.

Além disso, ele a protegia e cuidaria dela, e nunca mais ela se sentiria solitária ou com medo.

Ele a estava olhando nos olhos e lendo seus pensamentos.

— Você é minha, e temos um milhão de coisas interessantes para fazer juntos. Mas eu lhe aviso, meu amor, vou ser um marido muito ciumento.

Usagi deu uma risada.

— Se existem outros homens no mundo, eu simplesmente não tomarei conhecimento deles.

— Vou cuidar disso — disse Mamoru quase zangado —, e se você sequer flertar com qualquer um deles, juro que a levarei de volta para o castelo e a trancarei lá até que esteja tão arrependida como eu queria que estivesse quando a levei a bordo do meu iate.

Usagi achegou-se mais a ele.

— Eu estava preparada para me... arrepender.

— Nada disso. Você preparou um plano para me deixar tão perturbado até que eu não visse nada além de você, e me sentisse atraído por você como por um feitiço do qual não conseguia escapar.

Usagi deu um grito de alegria.

— Por que você não me disse isso?

— Tentei lhe mostrar o que sentia de uma forma bem diferente.

Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo ao fato de ter entrado no seu quarto, jogando-a na cama e tentando possuí-la. Sentiu seu rosto ruborizar-se e escondeu-o no ombro dele.

— Só posso dizer que sinto muito o que fiz — disse Mamoru com suavidade —, mas eu a queria desesperadamente, e tinha me forçado a acreditar em todas aquelas coisas que disseram a respeito de sua irmã.

— Agora você sabe que nem Minako nem eu jamais nos comportaríamos dessa forma.

Mamoru a abraçou tão apertado que ela nem conseguia respirar.

— Eu adoro você, e embora sinta uma atração física quase selvagem e incontrolável por você, eu a venero. Você é perfeita, é a única mulher que eu gostaria que fosse a mãe de meus filhos.

Usagi ergueu o rosto para ele.

— É muito bonito ouvir isso.

— Estou falando sério, e quando estivermos casados, minha adorada, vou fazer amor com você de uma maneira muito diferente daquela como me comportei naquela noite no castelo.

Ela respondeu tão mansamente que só ele podia ouvi-la:

— Tenho certeza de que vai ser maravilhoso... e muito excitante.

— Prometo-lhe, porque nos amamos e porque eu a amo mais do que qualquer mulher jamais foi amada, que será o paraíso de que Scott falou no seu poema. Você, querida, me convenceu de que ele realmente existe.

— Eu fiz isso?

— Acabamos de alcançar as portas do paraíso — replicou Mamoru. — Depois de casados, entraremos nele.

Os lábios dele quase tocavam os dela quando lhe perguntou:

— Por que perder tempo? Vamos nos casar, minha adorada, e eu admitirei que você estava completa e absolutamente certa: o amor é o paraíso e o paraíso é o amor.

FIM


End file.
